Talking with your mouthful is rude everywhere
by Diclonious57
Summary: I'm chained to a wall, in a jail cell see how this all went down. Fair to warn you, it involves silver haired samurais, the shinsengumi, rice, your mom and cute red-headed aliens
1. Chapter Zero

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Prolouge**

**Irish: Well I think I should really start a new fic. I've always loved gintama and I need to keep my skills sharp. So prepare yourself for swearing, crude humor, violence and 4-wall breaking goodness that the world of Gintama has to offer.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

If you don't already know this basements are cold. I mean really really freaking cold. Now I bet you're wondering "hey if you're so cold why don't you put on a jacket?" well I would.

But I can't

I'm chained to a wall.

So yeah, I'm chained up in a the basement of space ship or as you tech-savey people would call the brige

Fuck

Why am I in jail? Well I'm not in jail _per say_ jail is a place were the _police_ but assholes. I've been put in a cell by an asshole. And not just any asshole the biggest damn asshole in the whole freaking universe. An asshole so big it could spray shit all over Edo.

Who is this asshole?

Takasugi Shinsuke

That pipe smoking-not pants wearing-cyclops!

So the million dollar question is how did I piss off a big fish like Takasugi Shinsuke? Not on purpose-well kind of; my position is one were you can make alot of enemies and my charming personality somehow causes people to want me dead.

What do I do?

Well that's a long story.

A story involving me, a douche, a silver-hair moron who I can't help but admire, the shinsengumi, mayonaise and aliens. There is one alien in praticular, cute pyscho that punches feel like being hit by a truck and loves to bug me. Like the silver-haired dumb-butt no matter what I do or how hard I try I can't bring myself to hate him.

I should hate him, I have to hate him after all he's going to kill the people I care about. Still no matter how many time I tell myself that I-FUCK!

Oh look I have an echo.

Well I might as well start at the beginning, its not like I have anything better to do.

O.k it all started on the day I first arrived in Edo...

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Hey see that sexy review button you should totally click it!**


	2. Chapter One

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 1: No I don't dye my hair**

**Irish: Its chapter one yet at the same time its chapter 2...I hope I can make this funny enough and interesting enough.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So it all started about about 2 years ago when I first arrived in Edo. The sun was shinning, the birds were chirping and I had my head in a garbage can barfing my brains out. One of my first lessons in Edo was that raw fish and jet lag do not mix.

My second lesson was the definition of the word _Gaijin_.

Its means forigner, cause that's what I am.

Yes I'm not from Japan, I'm from the United States go ahead , point and stare I'm already used to it-no I'm not.

Seriously, the moment I stepped off the plane it was Gaijin gaijin gaijin I have half a mind to run around pointing a people going asain asain to see how they like it. I heard other things too like;

Look a forigner!

No you moron, she's too short she must be an amouto

Yeah, she doesn't even have blonde hair

She does have blue eyes

They would have continued their conversation but they strangley found themselves in a garbage cans rolling down a hill. In their defense I was gapping at things like a tourist hick, Edo is just so big! It wasn't the biggest port city in the world for nothing. The second is New York City and its only because the aliens wanted a second port station after Japan tried to force them out. Aliens aren't as _plentiful_ back home as they are here. We didn't have a full on war but we did have guns..enough said.

I'm one and a half chapters into this thing and I haven't even introduced myself yet.

My name is Charlotte and I'm not telling you my last name because I don't feel like it. I'm about 19 years old , I really like rice but I still can't use chopsticks. Dispite all my grumbling I was overjoyed to finally be there.

_Isn't it great master, you're home_

Those were my first words in Edo.

Who's Master?

His name is Shinji Tobayo and he's dead(of natural causes). He taught be matrial arts since I was 9 years old. I think I should go into the back story thing. I lived with my grandparents and my cousins, my parents died from disease. Because I lived with my grandparents, I was spoiled rotten. I got everything I wanted; I got the barbie dream house, all the princess's dresses and all the American girl clothes. One day I saw a samurai movie and I demaned that I wanted to be as amazing as the man on the screen. So my grandfather hired my master.

I'll get into more about that later. I can to Edo to see my master's son, a Daisuke Tobayo. I needed to inform him of his father's death and give him back Master's pride; his swords. I can still feel them in hands. I'm glad I left them in a safe place, if they were damaged in anyway I could never live with myself.

Due to my love of Master's swords, I held them through the plane ride here. In other words I held them in the case I needed to put them in order to them pass security. Once I was outside I took them out so they could smell the Edo air.

Wish someone would have told me that civilans owning swords is illegal.

I wouldn't have been arrested 20 minutes in.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: and we'll stop there **

**Charlotte: cliffhangers suck**

**Irish: so true but I'm the author so (razzberrys)**

**Charlotte: so mature**

**Irish: Hell yeah**


	3. Chapter Two

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 2: New Record**

**Irish: Still no reviews T.T**

**Charlotte: if you check you're stories you'd know if there are any!**

**Irish: I don't want to feel the disapointment!**

**Charlotte: .**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So being arrest 20 minutes in Edo?

That has to be a new record or something.

So I was trying to find my master's son when two men in black uniforms came up and began to speaking _way_ too fast for me. The whole incident went some what like this;

Dude: googleglbaa knickknack

Me: What?

Dude: Glibber snick traffic cone

After that he tried to yank the swords out of my hands and I tried to introduce my foot to his ass. So after they maced me I found myself being handcuffed and thrown into a car. By the sirens wailing overhead I realised that I have assulted a police officer.

When my vision came back I was in an interigation room with my hands still cuffed and a nice cup of coffee sitting on the table in front of me. My first thoughts were; aww crap hitting an officer is like 20 years right and why did they give me coffee how do I drink it with my hands cuffed ( and besides I hate coffee)?

Then came an officer that I have to say was quite handsome. He had short black hair and sharp blue eyes. He sat down on the chair across from me in a totally cool way all while taking a long drag from his smoke.

"Can you speak Japanese?"

I cringed at his engrish ( Spelt it that way for a reason).

"Yeah"

"Good, now you do know that attacking an officer is a crime here?"

At least his speech was nice a slow.

"They were trying to steal my swords!"

"Having swords is also a crime"

"That's a stupid law. How can you defend yourself!"

He's smoke was now only a butt and he snuffed it out right there on the table leaving a small sooty stain.

"Listen Ikkaku because your a minor and this is your first offense we'll let you off with a warning"

He took out a fresh smoke and lite it with an adorable lighter shaped like a mayonnaise bottle.

"What about my swords?"

Not that I wan't grateful but I need them to be safe.

"You're swords?"

"Yeah I want them back!"

He ran his fingers throught his hair letting out a loud sigh.

"Stupid tourist thinks they can make themselves samurai with just a sword...bought it off some selling out..commit seppuku"

He mumbled it thinking I won't hear it.

But I did and it pissed me off.

" Hey! My master is no sell out! He made me work my ass off! Just because I'm not from Japan doesn't mean I'm a wanna-be! Just so you know these are my Master's swords and I'm not yet worthy of them. When I am truely worthy of being called a samurai then I can wield them!"

I didn't say what I was really feeling, well I was but not in the right way. Its hard to put how I feel about my swords and truely being a samurai into words. All I can say is that even now I am still not worthy.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"Oh Hijikata-san is still interigating that forigner, he must be making her do bad things"

Said a deadpan voice outside the room.

"Taking advantage of a poor naive girl in a strange country how shameless!"

Hijikata quickly stood up and threw his chair through the door.

"Sougo Shut the hell up!"

It was then I realised that I was being interigated by the famous Hijikata Toshiro the vice-captain of the equally famous Shinsengumi. I read every article I could find about them on . They were a thousand times more awesome then the samurai in the movies. I could lie and say I was calm and kept my admiration to myself but I don't like to lie. I was really like;

I got interigated by Hijikata Toshiro this is the best day ever!

Hijikata came back into the room with angry veins pulsing all over his face.

"Um exucse me may I please have my sword I am going to return them to my Master's son. I can assure you that they will not be used."

"Fine"

I wanted to hug him but I know that the Japanese have an issue with random touching. Plus I think my head would explode from the awesome that come from hugging him.

"Where does the son live?"

"Why I promise it won't be used for battle"

"No, I'm going to drive you there, it would be a pain to have you get arrested again."

I handed him the piece of paper with the address while I internally spazzed out about being in the same car as him.

He looked at the paper and made a face, like he just ate something terrible.

"Sorry its in english"

"Its fine"

He uncuffed my hands and ushered me out of the room. The Shinsengumi HQ was a strange mix of western police station and old japanese house. It had gray concrete walls, glass windows, mat floors and slidding doors. I saw my swords on the table and I quickly qrabbed them holding them tightly to my chest.

"They really mean alot to you, huh?"

"Yeah"

He lead me to a car that smelled like an ash tray wrapped up in another ash tray.

"You could have sat in the front"

"That's O.K!"

I squeaked.

Thar car ride was fairly quite, he asked me a few questions like where I'm from, why I came here and how long I was staying. I answered all but that last one. Finally we came to a HUGE ass house. It had gate with trees and a pond. It was hard to believe this was the place, Master lived such a poor life-style.

"O.K kid this is your stop. Try not to get yourself in trouble again."

"Thank you bery much sir!"

I bowed deeply.

"Oh, Hijikata-sir it was an honor meeting you"

"I'm just a police officer"

"You're one of the best swordman ever, I hope I can be as great as you one day...maybe?"

"You're a weird kid"

He then drove away.

I was now all alone in front of a big ass gate with swords. Since I had already been arrested I thought it couldn't get any worse.

I wish I didn't jinx myself like that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Another cliffy**

**Charlotte: You're popping out chapters left and right.**

**Irish: Well I'm on vaction and I have nothing better to do.**

**Charlotte: You'll slow down once school starts up again.**

**Irish: DON'T SAY THE S-WORD!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 3 I need to close my big mouth**

**Irish: I was going to a break chapter**

**Charlotte: That's when the chapter is taking place when I'm chained to the wall**

**Irish: In short, regular past tense break chapters present tense**

**Charlotte: Yeah**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

My God it was a big ass house. I was expecting a nice regular house, a cute 3 bedroom 3 1/2 bath kind of place.

"Well here we go"

I walked up to the front door and then I was stumped on house I was going to telling them I was here. The door was made of paper so I wonder if I knocked and there wasn't a doorbell.

"Excuse me! Is this the Tobayo residence"

I yelled serveral times at the top of my lungs.

I was about to yell for the sixth time when an middle aged man with a dumb top-knot and an even dumber moustache.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can I speak with a Mr. Daisuke Tobayo?"

"I am terriblely sorry but the master is busy"

I was shocked, not only was the place huge it also had servents. Not only was I shocked I was upset; how dare he be busy! Do you know what I had to do to get here? I didn't spend a huge chunk of my savings, get harrased by strangers, get arrested (even if he did turn out awesome) to get turned down because he was busy.

"Then I shall wait until he's not busy and I won't leave until I see him!"

The man just rolled his eyes like it happend before _way_ too many times before leading me inside. Much like the outside I was stunned by how fancy the inside was. It was all old japanese style so it had few decorations but those decorations were faaannnccyy. Old paintings hanging from the walls, plants in vases that I'm sure had pieces of gold in them and the wood floor under my heat were heated. It almost angered me, Master could barely make ends meet. His pay from teaching me could only go so far. I had to take two jobs to help pay for his medical bills. His son had so much money so why didn't he send any? Master never really talked about his family so I assumed that they were just on bad terms but wasn't it the childrens' duty to take care of their parents in their old age?

The old man lead me to a western style sitting room, with a plain tea green couch with a coffee table with a nice arrangment of snacks on it.

"Please have a seat I shall let the master know of your arrival"

I sat on the couch and began to help myself to the snacks. They were looked like cookies but they weren't they were nasty tasting rice crackers. They tasted like burned and air. A young woman in a plain kimono can in and set a cup of tea on the table.

"Here is your tea ma'am"

"Thank you"

I hate tea but I drank it to make the woman feel better and to get that nasty cracker taste out of my mouth. I didn't know what was worse having nasty cracker taste or nasty tea taste.

Several minutes passed and the butler man wasn't coming back. I was quite bored and picking at my nails only provided so much entertainment. There was a newspaper I could read if I could read Japanese. Speaking it was easy but reading was impossible, the letters were sqiggles and some of those squiggles had 30 different meanings. The only one I know is the character for "no". I decided to look at the pictures instead.

A grey haired centaur with dead-fish eyes standing in front of a boy with glasses and pale girl in a dress with dried blood on her mouth. Behind them was-Hey its Hijikata! He was with a rather cute boy with light brown hair and wine colored eyes that looked strangley lifeless. A rather pretty girl was next to them she had purple (the best color in the world) hair and a movie star smile. I thought that this had to be some sort of joke but Hijikata was on it so it must be real.

"Man it takes balls to go around like that"

I said to myself impressed by the centaur.

It wasn't later that I began to admire that crazy MoFo almost as much as my own Master. Its kind of funny I amost expect him to come and save me. Its funny because I don't think I'm important enough to him. Its better this way, I couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me or worse be in his debt cause I know he'll make me do something really stupid/weird like buy him a life sized model of that weather girl he likes made of out Azuki beans.

O.K back to the stort I'm getting off topic.

I waited for fucking ever ( I think I even took a nap) until the butler man finally came back.

"Thank you for waiting that master will see you now"

I got up and followed him while shaking my sleeping feet violently. He lead me through a hallway then into a large room that looked like a daimyo's room from the old movies. At the back wall sat a man who was the spitting image of my Master. If he didn't have less wrinkles and black hair I would have thought my Master had come back from the dead to see me.

"Please have a seat"

The man said in a kind voice.

I sat on the floor cushion across from him.

"So your the famous Taro"

"Huh?"

How did he know that? My Master couldn't say my properly so he just called me Taro. I was at first offended because it was not my name and he was calling me boy's name. Then I learned Taro meant first son so I was glad that he called me that. He thought of me as a son.

"In my father's letters he said he was teaching a young woman named Taro"

"My name is Charlotte and hold on he wrote you letters?"

"Yes, he sent me letters every month"

"I thought you two were on bad terms!"

"Why did you like that?"

"He never talked about his family and you never sent him money when he really need it! Didn't you know he was sick! Didn't you know he was dieing!"

"I did know and I did send money but he never accepted any"

I was so confused everything I thought I knew about my Master wasn't true.

"I don't understand"

He then told me a story about my Master. A long time ago just as the Aliens came there was the Joui War were an army of samurai tried to fight against the aliens. He was a decade older than the rest of the warriors and he fought bravely. Then in his killing he realised that the aliens were just like him. They had families, friends people who would mourn their death. He stopped fighting and tried to settle things peacfully. Some of his fellow warriors called him a traitor, they attacked him and he defended himself.

He had killed a bunch of children so caught up their war-frenzy to think straight. He never forgave himself, he even refused medical treatement for his wounds. It made me remember when I took Master to the doctor. The doctor said that he was dieing from internal bleeding that was caused by a wound recieved along time ago.

After the war he still couldn't live with his quilt so he left the country; leaving his wife and son behind. I was ashamed that my Master left his family but Daisuke told me that it was for the best. If he had stayed his family would shamed by his mistakes. Since he left they were treated as victims and were sparred his shame.

The truth was hard to swallow, I knew Master must of had some demons. He wouldn't have left his home if he wasn't escaping something and I always felt like he was punishing himself by teaching me.

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you seem to be doing quite well for yourself."

"Oh, this is my uncle's house"

"Your Uncle?"

"My father's brother"

He then told me another story about my Master's brother Mifune Tobayo. While my Master fought against the aliens in the war Mifune used another method. He took advantage of the new trade coming and made himself rich. He then used the money to fund his own Joui gang.

"Your Uncle is a Joui!"

"He was but he's dead"

"Oh, good"

"I am his heir"

"What?"

" Yes, I am sadly the leader of the Joui gang known as the Black Talons"

"So are going to do Joui-things?"

"The gang was my Uncle's pride and Joy. He thought he was protecting the country. I love my Uncle too much to let it fall apart"

I was then struck in the head by a bullet called an idea.

"What if you stop the bad guys by being the bad guy!"

It was like the Green Hornet. He pretended to be gang-lord so he could protect the city from the real crime-lords. I love the Green Hornet, I watched the movie and watched the campy TV show from the 70s ( Bruce Lee was Kato).

"What?"

"Yeah, you could pretend to be a Joui gang while protect the city from real Joui gangs"

He then gazed off into the corner of the room while stroking his chin. I would later learn that this was his thinking face.

"That's a good idea but I have no idea how to run this a gang. Maybe you shoud run it, you seen like you have all the ideas"

I was flattered by his offer but there was a major problem.

"I'm honored but I can't run a gang. I'm a Gaijin so no one would listen to me."

He then jumped up with excitement.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You be the leader and I'll be the mouthpiece. You have the ideas and I have the connections, together we can make the Black Talons the number Joui gang in all of Edo!"

Personally I didn't really want to be a gang leader and I had no intention of overthrowing the goverment. Daisuke looked so happy with the idea of us working together so I couldn't say no. Also I could really do good here, I could protect Master's home and I really make a difference. The feeling of wanting to do something more in life was why I agreed. I won't lie, I didn't become who I am out of some selfless cause. I became this way because I wanted greatness because I wanted to become the noble protecter I longed to be when I was a child.

I still pray every night that Master doesn't hate me because of it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I have three reviews already I'm so happy! I already have the next chapter in the works so expect an update tommorrow or even tonight!**

**Charlotte: So in other words she has nothing better to do with her day than write fanfics**

**Irish: Shut up!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 4: Did the last chapter even make sense?**

**Irish: So please my lovely reviewers did the last chapter go too weird. I need to know its bugging me.**

**Charlotte: It does seem mary-sue-ish for someone I've never meet to ask me to be their gang leader**

**Irish: Not helping..**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I know what you're thinking why would someone I've meet for three minutes ask me to help them lead their gang? Well I was thinking the same thing but apparently he knew about me than I thought he did. He knew my favorite color, food, that I like to watch puppy videos on youtube and many other things that I didn't really want people to know.

The thing that made him think I would be good to lead the gang was that Master saw me as a female clone of his brother. He said I had the same type of soul as him.

I still don't know if that's a compliment or an insult.

I was then introduced to Daisuke's wife Reiko. She was a sweet looking women with a mole on the corner of her left eye. She was proud of the mole too, apparently in Japan moles on the corner of the eye or mouth is a symbol of beauty. She instantly thought I was adorable and smothered me in her painfully large chest. They even had a kid too. They had a son named Ryusuke who was six and ultra cute. He had cubby cheeks and a constantly dirty face. I wanted to cuddle him the moment I saw him. I was the first forigner he ever saw so at first he was scarred of me. He got used to me after a while but couldn't say Charlotte instead called me Let. He's older now but he still calls me Let-chan.

The Butler's name Okayaka, he refused to give me his first name because and I quote " it would be too disrespectful" and the maid I meet earlier was one of several maids they have. There are seven in all and they all look alike. I'm not being racist or anything, they have the same clothes, hair style, make up even tone of voice. I swear there's a cloneing plant in the basement. The clones always tell me about how nice it is to have me here. Its not because of me sparkling personality or anything. Reiko was expecting a baby girl and few monthes ago but she got into an accident, she lost the baby and her womb. There had been a dark rain cloud over the family ever since. My apperance helped them focus on something else.

I'm glad that I could cheer them up but I fear that they see me as a replacement for their lost daughter.

They even gave me my own room. I shouldn't be complaining cause it was really nice of them but they tried to make it look like a western room and they failed miserably. There was a nice bed and all but the covers were the american flag and the walls were covered in out-of-date american icons that have strangley asian faces. It was like that resteraunt Daisuke took me to that severed "american" food but when I asked for a hamburger it gave me a piece of meat covered in soy sauce.

Once the formalites were out of the way we got down to buisness. There were three layers to the city of Edo. The first was the basic, everything was run by the Shogun. The next was the Shinsengumi that in the corner of the city, the farther you were from the HQ the less power they had. The last and the most important was the gangs. Surprizingly most Joui gangs weren't trying to destroy the goverment. Most just said they were Joui to demand money from the towns people to protect them from real Joui. The Black Talons only ruled half a district, the other half was split up into multiple smaller gangs consisting of wanna-be punks. The Kabuki district was ruled by 4 of its most powerful citizens and the red-light district was ruled by an alien. He told me to never mess with those two; we respected the "devas" of the Kabuki district and if we ever mess with that pimp of an alien it would end with our heads on a stake.

There were real Joui fractions were had to worry about. The one runned by a Katsura was harmless, their version of defiance is replacing the Shinsengumi's 2-ply toliet paper with 1-ply. Master and his brother once knew Katsura and the man was kind enough to promise not to hurt the Black Talons in anyway.

The one we really had to worry about was the Kiheitai runned by the very dangerous Takasugi Shinsuke. They were real monsters, they killed men women and children. Made deals with space pirates, something no self-respecting earthling would do. Their main goal was to burn Edo to the ground. Its ironic that a man who risked his life to protect his country in the Joui war was now trying to destroy it.

The next part of the plan was to regain our power of the district. That was easier said than done. Those wangsters were too stupid to take brides and death threats. To get them out you had to do it the old fashion way;

Beating the crap out of them.

Since I was new I had to be the one who did the beating. They said that was why but I knew the real reason. Most of the gang members were getting old and the new ones were more buisness men than fighters. Several men were much better fighters than me but I had good joints.

So three days after I arrived in Edo I set off in the middle of the night to do my first "gang bang". I wish I didn't "dress for the occasion", I wore the classic gangster girl outfit; black pants, bandages covering my boobs, medical mask covering my face and an open kimono jacket that had out symbol on the back. I looked so stupid.

Master trained me in the matial arts and sword fighting. He even made me wear 10-pound bands on my wrist and ankles. Now you can train in a dogo all your life but that doesn't mean you'll be good in a fight.

I learned that the hard way.

I still kicked their ass but they kicked my ass in the process. My kicked ass canceled out my kicking ass so in short I did nothing. I scared the gang away but they left me with a nice black eye and a knife in my leg.

So that's how my nights went;

Go outside kick ass, get my ass kicked

You know that old chesnut.

Over time something happend. My ass got kicked less and less. I was getting stronger and that's awesome. It wasn't very long until I could completely destroy a gang in a few minutes. To keep up my streangth I had to increase my bands to 15 pounds.

By the time the district was ours once again I had been given a nickname by my victums ( I sound like a serial killer). They called me Akiyasha or red demon. That stupid coat I wore was red so I guess it makes sense. I thought the name was cool but Daisuke said that there was someone else with a name like that. I heard he was a thousand times stronger than me, Shiroyasha or the white demon.

I had the urge to fight him, not to kill but just for fun. I had defilupted a love for fighting, not hurt people just to fight for the sake of fighting. Fighting for fun was great, you burn calories, stress and it was a great way for people to bond.

He said no fucking ( yes he did say fucking) way.

I threw my tiny bowl of soy sauce at him, how did he think he was talking to. I was Akiyasha, I could do anything.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but he's not the type of man who fights for fun."

I then apologized and let him dump his miso soup over my head.

My God, I was such a cocky basterd. All this fighting was getting to my head. When you only play on easy mode it easy to think of yourself as a badass. Its only when you finally switch to medium that you learn that you have a long way to go.

It wasn't until I got to meet the famned Shiroyasha that I learned to how difficult medium could be.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: That was a short chapter**

**Charlotte: Lazy ass**

**Irish: Ignoring but anyway just so you know Yes Kamui will be in the next chapter and yes Charlotte with be going the gang in the Yoshiwara arc**

**Charlotte: break chapter next**


	6. Chapter Five

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 5: Yoshawhat?**

**Charlotte: I thought this chapter was going to be the break chapter**

**Irish: I know I know but it just didn't feel right. But Kamui is in this one**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

How I meet the silver-haired Samurai.

It all started when Reiko came in crying that her wallet had been stolen. I was like; aww crap now we gotta spend three hours calling around to cancel all her credit cards. Then she told me we don't have to because she had put a tracking chip in the wallet.

You may not know this Reiko is a mechanical genius, she could make a lazer firing robot out of a toaster and an electric razor. She had put several chips in all of the family's stuff so if they got stolen she could find it (but not get it). I was impressed and crepped out at the same time. She then asked me to go get it because she was some how incappable of getting it herself.

The chip monitor which doubled as an egg beater lead me to _Otose's Snack Bar_ in the Kabuki district. Otose was one the four "Devas" of the district so I had to be on my best behavior. I opened the door to be welcomed by a beatiful girl with green hair and strange orange eyes.

"Welcome Honor guest please take a seat"

She voice was extremely polite but monotoned.

I sat at the the bar and a little boy ran past me. He was clean and well fed but I could tell he was once a street kid. He grabbed the empty glasses from the other customer's very fast, the kid had fast fingers. I could do the math; poor kid plus fast hands equal pickpocket. I wasn't made at the kid, you gotta do what you have to. The kid has a job so he doesn't need to be stealing wallets.

"Are you going to order something or stare at the kid?"

Asked an old woman with heavy wrinkles but youthful hair.

_This must be Otose _

I thought to myself.

"Yes, I'm looking for a stolen wallet the owner being a Reiko Tobayo. May I please have it back?"

Otosed let out a sigh and dubbed out her smoke in the ash tray.

"That boy...Seita come here!"

The boy jolted at the sound of her voice. He ran to her side like a husband caught cheating by his wife.

"Yes ma'am"

"I thought I told you to give back everything you stole"

"I did but there were some that were hard to give back..."

"Go and get the stuff you couldn't give back and you're washing the floors after this"

He ran off leaving a boy-shaped cloud of smoke behind him.

"I apologize on his behalf."

"Its all right. I don't blame him, you do what it takes to survive but he has a job so why does he need to steal?"

She turned away but I could see the kind look in her eye.

" He wants to see his mother"

"His mom?"

"She's a prostitute in Yoshiwara and he's been trying to get money so he can spend time with her."

Over the past weeks Yoshiwara has been becoming a problem. There have been plans to expand, into our territory and there had been more "kidnappings" of young girls than there usually are. Prositution is illegal but the "Night King" has enough pull with the higher ups so the police can't do anything about it.

I felt sympathy for the boy. I had barely knew my own mother, she died when I was only two and even then she was never around much. My parents loved to travel, my grandmother said they had "itchy feet" and could never stay in one place for very long. So they would leave me at my grandparents for a few monthes come back spend two-three weeks with me then leave again. One day my parents got sick from some tropical disease and died. I wasn't even sad because I didn't really know them.

I wanted to help him

I needed to help him

"How much more does he need to see her? I'll cover the costs"

She gave me a sad smile before she exhales small rings of smoke.

"Its not that simple"

"Why-"

The door slammed open and a strange man walked inside. He had silver hair, lazy red eyes, western black shirt and pants under a while and blue kinomo.

"The money he's been given has been used to pay for some ass holes drinking"

The man said.

His voice had a lazy drole to it but you could still hear the anger in his voice.

"Then I'll give them the money directly"

"Even if you had enough they still won't see you. You have to be pretty important to see her so don't thinking you can get in by saying that you friend is the president foreigner-san?"

"I don't care I'll find some way"

"Why do you want to help foreigner-san?"

" Does I need a reason to help someone and my name is Charlotte"

"Well Charcol-san you better-"

He stopped mid-way and I turned around to see what was wrong. Seita was standing in the door frame tears in his eyes, he had heard everything.

"Seita"

I said softly but he dropped the box of wallets and purses on the floor. He ran out the door before the silver haired man could catch him.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be it isn't your fault"

We stood in silience for a God knows how long. The silver haired man took a deep breath then walked to the door. Even if he didn't let me go with him I was still going to follow him. I could really hear him but he mumbled something about coming her to tell the hag not to leave him dinner or something like that.

"Well, Chimney-san are you coming?"

"What you'll let me?"

"Do I need a reason to let someone help?"

His lazy voice seemed so noble and kind. I couldn't say anything I was just taken back by his words. I ran up and hugged him. He stiffed in surprise but then relaxed, he didn't hug me back but he didn't fight against it.

"Come get off your making me look like a pedophile"

"So what should I call you, Pedophile-san?"

"Gintoki"

Gintoki, gin means silver.

"Good name it suits you"

In our walk to Yoshiwara I asked him serval tactical questions and some small-talk ones. He gave me ridiculous answers for all of them all while picking his nose. The city of Yoshiwara was quite a sight to behold, there bright coloful lights, the streets were filled with laughing people. Of course only the men were truely laughing for women laughing was just another layer of make-up. Gintoki gazed around looking at the women, they were pretty but so said. Their eyes were tired and the smiles were fake. I can't stand fake smiles, that's why I never smile unless I'm happy.

We kept walking till we heard a loud scream.

"Well my lackeys are calling"

Then he ran off into an alley.

"Hey wait a second!"

I tried my best to chase after him but he was so fast!

He jumped onto a roof and I followed suite. How did he know where to go? He took out the wooden sword from his belt. We came to a crowd of women in short kimono's and face masks, across from them was Seita and two poorly dressed prostitutes, man if Kagura heard me say that she would spend an entire day trying to beat my ass into a rice-cooker.

As a black mass of kunai went straight for them I thought they were done for but then Gin ( I call him Gin now, Gintoki is just too formal) did something amazing...at first.

At first it seemed like he had blocked all the kunai with one slash of his sword. Then we realised that he had been stabbed in the head and the arm. He then tried to pass it off like nothing happend when we could all clearly see the blood dripping down his face.

I jumped down from the roof to yell at him. I heard a _swish swish swish_, a beautiful blond with scars on her face and a pipe her mouth stepped foreward. She claimed that she not only killed Seita but fatally stabbed us as well. I looked down and there was a kunai resting comfortable in my hip. I didn't feel any pain or see any blood I was going to mock her for missing but Gin pulled me down to the ground.

I layed there for a few minutes before I figured out what we were doing. The blond woman was on our side and had made it look like we were dead. The plan was pretty clever but the kunai with sucktion cups on them were totally stupid.

The woman known as Tsukuyo lead us underground. During that time I was introduced to Gin's "lackeys" a megane named Shinpachi who was very polite and an alien girl named Kagura. From her pale skin and blue eyes I thought she was a forigner too but she quickly corrected me.

"I'm a Yato, so that means I'm super tough. So don't think you can steal my Gin-chan!"

"Wouldn't even dream of it"

Tsukuyo opened a hatch on the tunnel directing us to go inside.

"Here, it will take you a few days but you should be able to leave safely. Don't come back or I will kill you"

Seita then stood up tall and told her that he came all this way to see Hinowa and he wasn't going to turn back now.

Tsukuyo just sat there smoking her pipe. She told us that Hinowa was the one who asked her to let us escape. She then told about how special Hinowa was. Her eyes never lost their fire and she always kept everyone's spirits up. She told us that Yoshiwara was hell for women, you were used until you were ugly and left out with the trash to die. If you tried to escape or got pregnant you were killed. She told us that when she got here as a girl she was defiant as she could. When she was locked up and left to strave as punishment Hinowa came in to feed. She became her big sister and didn't care what punishment she got after.

Tsukuyo said that it was her love for Hinowa that she scarred her face. With her beauty ruined she could become a Hyakka and protect Hinowa. I was in awe of them, one lived in pure hell but never lost her smile and the other did what ever it took to protect the ones she loves. Seita is pretty damn lucky to have such a wonderful mother.

Before any of us could respond Gin turned around.

"I appricate your thoughtfullness but its too late now"

I thought he was being weird again but then I saw a cloaked figure with an umbrella shielding his face. Kagura began to freak out, the man in front of us was a yato and a very dangerous yato at that. Tsukuyo charged at him but she kicked around like a rag dog. I was shocked were Yato really that strong?

Large hole started ripping the pipe below us apart. Smoke was everywhere, I heard a loud thump and Kagura crying out for Gin. I ran out to reach her but before I could she was attack by a bandaged man with hair just like her's.

"Kagura move!"

I called out but it was too late, the man swacled her with his umbrella so hard the pipe started to break apart. I had to get atleast one good hit at him before we fell. I jumped up and landed a good punch across his face.

I thought I had landed a good one but I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

Those deep blue eyes turned to me and I just froze. I couldn't do a damn thing as I felt myself being it by a train and was sent flying into the wall.

I heard Shinpachi call my name before everything went dark.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: O.k that should have been two chapters but I dragged it out for you guys. I promised Kamui and I gave it to you. Don't worry the next chapter he'll be in the whole thing**

**Kamui: I'd better**


	7. Chapter Six

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 6: Ouch**

**Charlotte: Last chapter was alittle rushed**

**Irish: Shut up I wanted to get the chapter out that day and I was tired.**

**Charlotte: Whatever I get to kick ass this chapter right?**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**Charlotte: Hey!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I've never had a hangover because I've never been drunk. Waking up after being smacked through a wall and I think a roof has been the closest I've ever come. By the way my head was pounding I never _ever_ want to be.

"What the fuck?"

I said as I sat up and observed my surrondings.

_O.k so I'm in a building and on a futon what the fuck?_

I tend to use the word fuck alot when I have a headache. I thought someone was nice and put my damaged body somewhere safe but I cast away that thought when I noticed I was still covered in broken roof tiles.

To my left were a horrified couple who were trying to cover themselves with their discarded clothes. The realization horrified me; I landed on some couple while they were doing it!

I didn't have time to think about that I had to find the others and the douche who smacked me and beat the fuck out of him! As an extra precation I took of my weighted bands and Oh my God it felt good. My attacks will be a twice as fast, that dick-shit won't know what hit him!

My body flew (not really but I felt really light) out the building. I hope I wasn't out for a long time. I walked around hoping to spot a batch of silver hair or an explosion.

"Oh, you're still alive"

A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a very cute boy. He wore a black chinese still shirt and white pants. He had pale skin and long pink hair tied back in a braid. In short he was way too good looking to be talking to me.

"Excuse me?"

"When I hit you, I was sure I'd killed you. Your stronger than you look that's great"

A lightbulb went off in my head.

Those clothes, the hair, those eyes its the guy that hit me! Fuck this guy, no better yet I hope he gets fisted. I want him to get fisted by a charger from _Left 4 Dead 2_ if you don't know what it is look it up!

I tried to roundhouse kick his face but he blocked it with his arm. My pride didn't allow my face to show pain. It felt like I was kicking a metal beam!

"Your alot faster than before"

Yeah, wearing 15 pounds of weight can slow you down a bit. I retracted my leg and resumed my fighting stance. He then threw a punch but I was able to parry it away. Now there are three type of fighters; offensive, defensive and both. I am a defensive fighter, I let other people attack and counter.

This man was totally an offensive fighter. Kagura told me that Yato have their own fighting style and its purely offensive. He didn't kick just jab, everytime they got faster. I couldn't parry them anymore I just dodged. I was praying that I could get a good hit in before the bones in my forearms broke. He threw a jab right to my face and I side-stepped out of the way. I then saw my opening, I grabbed his shoulders and slammed his face straight into my knee. Letting go I did a spinning hook-kick to the head.

He should have gone to the ground but he didn't. He stumbled a few steps but he stayed standing. He was holding his nose, his deep eyes were staring deep into mine. I saw blood dripping from his nose and I smiled in victory.

"This is getting fun, I'll stop holding back"

_He was holding back? Oh, fuck_

He launched from his spot like a bullet from a gun. His leg swung around, I blocked it but the shear force threw my into the a building. At least I didn't get knocked out that time. A flurry of screaming women and crunching wood flew past me. I finally stopped three walls in, I slowly picked myself back up. It didn't do me much good, the man appeared pretty much out of nowhere and wrapped his hands around my throut.

"I don't like to kill women but you're an exception"

My vision was getting fuzzy, I felt around to find something that could help. Plate, food, bottle, chopsticks, that could work! I grabbed a chopstick and stabbed it into his wrist. He loosed his grip, looking back at it now I could have a thousand things differently. I could have kneed him again, I could have punched or kicked him. I could have done something.

But I didn't

I did push him away and regain my breath. He examined the chopstick embedded in his wrist, he pulled in out like it was a splinter.

_What is this guy, is he superman of something?_

To be honest I was unsure if I was going to win or even survive. He looked at the blood dripping down his hand then looked at me. His eye reminded me of a predator finding some nice tasty prey.

"Those eyes, you're so weak but those eyes keep screaming that you'll defeat me. They're quite lovely they quench my soul"

"What?"

_BOOM!_

A loud crash came a building not too far away. Gin and the others had done something I knew it in my heart, I only hoped it was something good. If they were still fighting then so should I. My right arm was broken and my throat was bruised but I could still keep fighting.

"Master must be having some trouble"

He turned his eyes to me.

"Sorry, I would like to keep playing with your for a while longer but I have to kill you now"

He came at me again, he was trying to finish me in one blow. I could instantly tell he was going to jab again. Using my last good arm I blocked it but at a price. The force knocked me back but I could still stand.

He looked at me with surprise but then I noticed that his hand was covered in blood. A stream of crimson burst across my collar bone. I fell to my knees trying to kept pressure on the wound. I raised my head to look at him, my eyes burning with hatred. He was staring at my blood on his hand, he then licked it slowly like he was trying to savor the taste.

"Sick Fuck"

I muttered in English.

His foot steps were getting closer to me. I thought he was going to finish me off but instead I heard the shuffle of clothing and felt a warm hand go under my chin. The hand lifted my head to meet his eyes. The boy was a killer but he was still a boy, my face flushed at being so close to another boy. The was the first time I was just _so close_ to a boy who wasn't family.

Now that I was so close he really was a good looking boy. His eyes were enchanting but the smile on his face was what sold me. It was gentle if I didn't know better I would say it was kind and sweet like sunshine.

"Your wound won't kill you. Now heal your wounds up and get stronger..until I kill you"

"You'd better get get stronger too...until I kill you"

I said with a smirk.

He laughed heartily. He let go off my chin to hold his chest he was laughing so hard. That irritated me, I took his threat seriously he could at least show me the same curtisey. He stopped laughing and flashed me a smile that made my heart race ( the basterd).

"Your a fascinating one"

He got up and started to walk away.

"Bye bye, Daydra I hope to see you again"

He said cheerfully

I wanted to follow him but my body just wouldn't move. His words were echoing inside my head.

Daydra

Daydra

What on earth did it mean?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: O.k Daydra means something in the Yato lanugage, I don't know if they have their own language but I'm going to pretend they do. As what it means..Its a secret!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 8: **

**Irish: Vacation is coming to a close so that means I'll be popping out chapters less often.**

**Charlotte: Frankly having a chapter out everyday was a bit extreme**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Damn that boy

Just by touching my face and calling me some weird word in whothehellknows-ish I was staring at the hole he left in like a retarded puppy. I realise now that he was like a forest of thorns. I could never escape from without being torn to shreds.

We'll get back to my tragic love life later.

People began to crowd around me. Some where nice, asking me if I was O.k some wanted me to get the hell out so they could get back to fucking. One woman got some bandages for my chest but she said it would need stiches or else it'll leave a scar. I didn't care about that but I did care that she made me take off my shirt right then and there. So everyone in the room knew what kind of bra I was wearing, terrific.

Once I was bandaged up and ready I headed to the largest building in the whole damn place. I knew that's were they had to be..and he would be there too.

There was a large still smoking hole (Gin's doing not doubt) so it was very easy to get in. The ninja chicks were all running around the barely noticed me. I really had no clue on where to go or what to look for but I was bound to run into something.

"Hey it's the forigner lady!"

"Kagura-chan that's rude, she has name"

I skidded to a stop, in one of the rooms were Shinpachi (again in drag) and Kagura who was leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey what happend to you guys?"

"What about you? Your arms are purple!"

Both my arms were pretty much useless now. Only my right hand was broke which was good cause I'm a lefty ( and proud).

"Oh yeah I ran into this guy and he totally beat the crap out of me"

"Guy?"

"Yeah, he had this stupid grin on his face and-"

Kagura interuptted me.

"Did he have hair like mine?"

"Yeah"

"Did have eyes like mine?"

"Yeah?"

"Kamui"

I might as well ran over her dog (if that was possible), she looked so sad and hurt. I was rubbing salt and lemon juice in an old wound made fresh.

"Who?"

"You fought with my older brother"

I then saw his features in her, they were so similar yet so different. I didn't know what to say at the time, either direction seemed like a bad idea. I just put my hand on her shoulder hoping it would give her some comfort.

"Your lucky to be alive"

I could have said; I know or there's no luck I'm just awesome but I didn't. I must have been truely lucky that day for Seita came running down the hall.

"Hey!"

"Seita, what's up?"

His body was still running as he spoke to us.

"We gotta go, we have to let the sun in!"

He bolted foreward, I didn't know what he was talking about but what ever he was going to do he would need our help.

"Where are we going?"

"The control room!"

_Control room? There had to be guards_

I thought and I was right.

In front of the large metal door were several ninjas armed with spears. Two spears popped out the paper walls but Kagura with extreme agility jumped up taking out three ninjas with her. There was one left but Shinpachi quickly up-cutted her with his spear ( I know they're not called spears but I forgot what they're really called).

"Good one, Pachi!"

"Thanks, Kagur-aakk"

A large metal chain wrapped around his neck. Holding the other end of the chain was an eye-patched wearing ninja. Using Pachi's back as a spring board I lauched my self slamming my feet on her was sent crashing through the door...taking Shinpachi with her.

"Sorry Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi was trapped under the ninja, he could have gotten out but he was far too busy blushing. I guess that was the first time he had been this close to a women. He has a cute face so I doubt it'll be the last.

Seita began to push buttons and twist knobs on the large control panel.

"Damn it!"

Seita cried, I wanted to smack him upside the head, little kids shouldn't use such language. Children start using minor swears like damn and crap around middle school and then use the big swears like shit and fuck around high school.

"There's some kind gliche on the relay panel on the roof, someone will have to go up there and fix it!"

"I'll go!"

"Charlotte-san you can't, your arms are broken"

Shinpachi said finally free of the unconcious ninja.

"Only one of my arms are broken."

I corrected.

" I still got one good arm and besides Seita needs guarding"

He meet my gaze hoping that it would be enough to convice me, it wasn't and it never will be.

"Seita how do I reach the panel!"

He pointed to a ladder leading up to a hatch in the corner of the room.

"That hatch should take up to the roof."

"How do you know all this?"

"There's a sign see"

There was a sign but again I can't read japanese.

I headed up the ladder and openned the hatch with my good arm. I reached the roof, it was the second to last layer of roofs of the building. It wasn't the really roof but it was still a long way down. I could see the satalite dish right at the edge of the roof.

I walked on my hands-and-knees sideways, I thought it was the best way to prevent myself from slipping and falling to my death. Those Japanese tiles were so freaking smoothe and so easy to slip on. I chewed on my lip trying to keep myself balanced. I don't know what chewing on you lip or sticking your tonuge out helps you focus but it doesn work.

I reached the dish, it was covered in dust. That thing hasn't been touched since the day it was installed. I inpected it, there didn't seemed anything wrong on the outside. Opening up the door-thing on the side, I found a red wire that had frayed.

_Fuck how am I going to fix this?_

I needed something metal, that could hold the wires with. I patted my body hoping to find something. I kept patting till I felt a small clink on my chest. The clip! The lady who bandaged my chest used a metal clip to hold in place. I ripped in off and bent it around the wire.

"Try it now!"

I yelled.

The wire began to fritz and a few sparks flew but the light at the top of the dish was blinking. It worked.

A loud rumble shock the sky. Rubble and peices of pipe dropped from the ceiling. To an unknown person it felt like the sky was falling. It was just the opposite, the sky was returning. A bright line came from the center of the roof, it got widder and widder. It became so bright that I had to shield my eyes.

When I eyes stopped stinging, I opened them. The sun was so bright and awakening. I looked down below the women were smiling, like they had finally awoken from a bad dream. The sun was so bright and warm. I heard voices coming from above me, one of them sounded like Gin. I stood up to try to hear him better.

_Crack_

I felt a tile under me, the tile broke in half and it was just enough to throw me off balance and send me off the roof. It was so fast I couldn't even scream, I just braced myself for my messy death.

I felt myself stop falling and was surprised how painless my death was. I didn't even make a sound when I hit the ground. Did death feel so warm and have such a strange smell?

"My my Daydra you're such a handful"

_I die and this is the voice I hear_

Another light bulb went off in my head. I opening my eyes to see Kamui who was holding me like a bride. Not only was I in the arms of Kamui I was also safely on the ground.

_Did he save me?_

"K-kamui!"

I stammered

"You know my name, great. I was worred that you would call me _Sick fuck_ ( he said that in english) everytime you saw me. By the way that's not a nice thing to call someone"

I blushed deeply while I quickly wiggled myself out of his arms.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because"

He gave me a serious look.

"Your my prey, mine. No one is allowed to have you except for me"

That aggressive yet sexy voice sent shivers down my spine. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed, his were so warm and strong.

"Now, you will get nice and strong but you'll stop doing things that will get you killed understand."

He spoke to me like he was instructing a dog.

I was going to protest but he raised my hand to his mouth and bit my finger. I felt the blood drain from my face as I felt his tonuge run across the wound.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Punishing you"

We stayed like that till my pride finally regained control and helped me pulled my hand away from him.

"Good bye Daydra, I look foreward to the day we meet again."

He lifted his umbrella and was starting to walk away. Something inside me was screaming for me to stop him.

"Wait!"

I called out.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving my life"

He looked generally shocked by my thanks.

"You thank the man whos going to kill you?"

"Its the right thing to do"

I only said that because I had nothing else to say.

"You are truely facinating Daydra"

He then walked in the shadows, slowly fading from my view until I could no longer see him. I can never forget that little in voice in my head wanting him to stay.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I didn't think I was going to finish it in time but I did.**

**Charlotte: You make me look like such a weak girl**

**Irish: Your not weak just confused.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 9: Hangover**

**Irish: Its rainning too damn much**

**Charlotte: Maybe you'll have a rain-day instead of a snowday.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As what happend after Kamui left I really have no idea. You see I had just I had been awake for over 24 hours, I know a dirty alley isn't the best place to sleep but that alley felt really comfortable. I was out mere seconds after he left. I must have looked like some drunk passed out.

I woke up on a couch that I had never seen before in a house I had never seen before. It looked like more of an office than a house but it still had that "house-y" feel to it.

"So you're awake"

A voice said.

I looked behind me, Gin was behind the desk deeply reading _Jump_.

"Gin!"

"You've been sleeping on that couch for two days. We've been taking bets on when you'd wake up."

They actually looked for me, found me and took me into their home. My broken arm had a cast and I was wearing PJs that weren't mine. They did all this for a girl they barely knew, it was so kind it hurt. It hurt because I wasn't worthy of such kindness. I didn't realize at the time but I was crying.

"H-hey please don't cry. I'll give you some strawberry milk, strawberry milk makes everything better"

I just kept crying and Gin with his _vast_ experience on how to make women stop crying began shouting all the things he thought made women happy.

"PUPPIES, CANDY, YOGA, KITTENS, LOW CARBS, SLIPPERS, CUPCAKES crap what else do girls like..SHOES, CLOTHES SALE!"

He kept shouting things and..

and..

Oh my God I'm actually crying.

Come on body stop crying, we can't lose the water and it will only make us colder. What if someone comes in here, you can't let them see you like this. You're strong you don't need to cry, so just stop. Come on stop crying stop crying. Think of a happy memory.

Yeah, a happy memory.

Why can't I think of anything! Calm just think of a memory, it doesn't have to be one of the best just think of something anything.

Several monthes after the Yoshiwara incident things were starting to look up for me. My arms weren't broken anymore, my chest wound have healed but it left a large scar, I increased my weights to 20 pounds and I was hanging out at the _Yorozuya _ at least twice a week. I would have liked to go more than that but I had stuff to do.

Dealing with the Harusame was on that list. The space pirates were getting closer to the city of Edo. They always been here but now their actions have gotten-whats the word? Bolder? Personally I think the Harusame is a boat full of moron, the reason why their here is to strip Edo of its vital resources. Japan barely has any natural resources and you can find tens the amount of raw material in an asteroid than on Earth. I don't plan on telling them cause they get mad and decided to blow the planet up.

In my research of the Harusame I also learned more about Kamui. He's a captain there right so I had to get intel on my enemy, NOT CREEPY! I asked Kagura what she knew about him (for proffesional reasons of course) and all she would tell me was that he wasn't always so blood thirsty. Then I had to take her out for ice cream because I made her depressed. Still finding out that there was still a chance that he could be a nice guy made well happy.

Now that "Night kings" was dead every alien and its mom thought it was the perfect time to try and wedge of the pie known as Edo. Yoshiwara was a "do not enter" zone because some liar who shall not be named (Kamui) said they single handedly defeated the Night King. Since no one wanted to be a pile of mush Yoshiwara was left alone.

I'm just ranting now aren't I?

Anyway a group of aliens hacked something or stole something from the Harusame and caused them alot of shit. When I read it in the paper I was like "Fuck yeah, you go alien guys" then they brought their shit here and then I was like "aww crap". Catching them wasn't the problem, returning them was. As much as I hate the Harusame they offered to never force their way in our territory. They were talking out their ass but when they do try to get into our territory we have a legitimate excuse to bring out the big guns.

The Harusame sent the captain and co-captain of the 7th squad to pick up the convicts. I wanted to shove the things into a mail pod and blast them off into space. Daisuke being the polite man that he is overruled my idea, the 7th squad people would be offered to stay the night at _our house_. Reiko and Ryusuke were on his side too, Ryussuke thought pirates were super cool and Reiko love any excuse to throw a dinner party. I was going to be a polite host by showing up and sitting in the corner with a scowl.

That was until I learned who the captain of the 7th squad was.

"Their late!"

I yelled it was 7:30 I still haven't eaten dinner and my legs were starting cramp from being in seiza for so long.

"You're complaining about them being late but weren't you the one who was against it in the first place?"

"You aren't even dressed properly"

I hate it when Daisuke and Reiko doubled teamed me. Just for information I was was dressed nice, I wore my new princess cut black shirt, my good dark wash jeans and I even blow-dryed my hair.

"Excuse me the Captain and Co-captain have arrived"

"Send them in"

The moment they came in I had the sudden urge to run out of the room and vomit. One was one of the men that attacked at Yoshiwara and the other was..was..Kamui.

"Thank you very much for inviting us"

The older man said bowing humbly

"Oh, Daydra its good to see you again, have you been getting stronger?"

Kamui's eyes seemed to light up when he saw me. The older man quickly shoved Kamui's head to the ground.

"Captain please be polite we're guest in their home. The admiral will give us nothing but grief if you upset them. "

"Yes, Abuto"

He response seemed more like a reflex than anything else. I could tell that Abuto was the one who usually kept Kamui out of trouble (most of the time).

"Daydra I hope you brought food I'm starving"

Since they were probably easdropping the maids came in with several plates of food and a tub of rice. Kamui snatched the tub from her hands and quickly devored the entire tub in a matter of seconds. Daisuke being the gracious host quickly asked for more tubs to be brought in. They were eaten just as fast.

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help myself. He was a bottomless pit just like his sister!

"What's so funny Daydra?"

"Nothing, nothing you just remind me of someone"

Ten minutes after arriving Kamui had eaten our entire supply of rice. Daisuke offered to buy some more but Abuto quickly stopped him saying that he had enough.

The meeting after that was quite boring, Daisuke and Abuto talked off the possible truce between the Harusame and the Black talons. It remind me of when friends make plans with eachother but they never go through with them. Kamui stayed silient through out the entire thing, he just kept looking at me. I hated it but at the same time I didn't want it to end.

The really surprising part didn't come until after dinner

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: forgive the cliffy but I wanted this chapter out today!**

**Charlotte: it cuts off too short**

**Irish: Can it**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 10: I see the moon**

**Irish: This chapter might be OOC Its hard to write Kamui some times.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

You see the stars in very well in Edo. There are so many lights I sometimes wonder if its sunset when its 7:30 at night. Dispite all my bitching I still sat on the roof of our house to look at the stars almost every night.

It was 10:30 at night and everyone had finally gone to bed. That snooze-fest seemed to go on forever. I doubt I was the only one that was happy it ended, the akward silience was actually painful. I was so sick of it that I went straight up to the roof not stopping to put on my PJs or anything.

"Enjoying the stars Daydra?"

Kamui with his fucking ninja skills had snuck up right next to me. My cursed in surprize which of couse Kamui found very amusing. We sat in silience till I finally built up the nerve to ask the thousand dollar question.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

"Abuto intructed me not to or else I wouldn't be allowed to leave the ship for a month"

"So is he like your nanny or something?"

"He deals with all that boring talky stuff"

Kamui stared at the stars, it made me wonder about the type of stars he saw on his home planet. It must have been hard, it's been hard for me when I left my country. I can't imagine what it was like to leave behind your entire planet.

"What was it like where you lived?"

"Rainy, it always rained"

That would explain why Yato have umbrellas.

"Do you miss it?"

"No"

He said instantly.

"Why not don't you have family or friends there?"

"I have no need for such things"

I could tell he was trying to seem all strong and heartless. It just didn't seem to fit, he did care about people he just didn't want to admit it.

"I don't believe you"

"Its true the only thing I care about it battle"

I smirked, he couldn't see it but I could.

"You say one thing but your eyes say another"

In a flash I felt his wrap around my throat, his smile was gone an angry snarl in its place. His eyes were blazing, I had really pissed him off. Dispite his hands tightening on my wind pipe I wasn't afraid something told me deep inside that I would be O.K. I looked deeply in his eyes ( God they were beautiful) trying to relay "I'm not afraid of you".

He let go of my throat, his eyes were calm and peaceful. He smiled at me and then started laughing.

"You truely are a Daydra"

"What does Daydra even mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out?"

"I don't get you"

"Do you want to get me?"

"Yeah!"

And I said. That little voice in my head had become a big voice. A voice saying I wanted to learn everything about him. I wanted to see what made him tick. I wanted to know why I am Daydra.

The voice did not stop be from blushing my brains out after I said that. I thought Kamui would laugh at me but he didn't. He just looked at me curiously, like he spotted something strange in the distance.

I was going to ask him what he was staring at but he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye and got really excited. I could tell he was really excited, the strand of hair at the top of his head was wiggling all over the place. He pointed at the crowd of people down below.

"Hey! What are they doing over there?"

I looked at where he was pointing, he was pointing at a couple on a bench. They were smiling and happy, they must be really in love.

"They're on a date"

"A what?"

"You know a date, when two people spend time together..romantically (I mumbled the last part)"

He seemed deep in thought for a few moments then his hair strand wiggled like a fish out of water.

"Let's go on one!"

"What?"

"Let's go on a date!"

I was stunned I didn't know what say, even the voice inside was silient.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now! Come on let's go!"

He grabbed my hand tightly and jumped off the roof.

"Kamui!"

I closed my eyes and screamed. I should have figured he would have catch me but I was still very surprised when he did. He put me down gentely ( again surprizing).

"So Daydra what do we do first?"

I was 17 years old and I had never been on a date. I had never been asked on a date. Back home I was too busy focusing on my training to make myself pretty or whatever girly girls do ( I'm not sure). I knew what people did on dates from movies but movie dates don't work well in real-life.

"I don't know maybe see a movie?"

"Booorrriiingg!"

"Fine! Where do you want to go?"

"A love hotel!"

I jumped into the air in a stero typical anime fashion. I couldn't believe he just said that!

"HELL NO!"

I screamed.

"Awww why not?"

"Because..because I'm not married and and NO!"

"Aww you're the innocent type, how cute!"

I turned away to hide my blushing face. I always thought I was more of a tsundere type of girl.

"You know what a love hotel is and yet you have no idea what to do on a date?"

"That should be obvious"

He just said that to piss me off.

"What do you do just fuck random girls without buying them dinner or something first?"

"Yeah!"

I quickly smacked him upside the head. What an asshole! Just because he's cute doesn't mean he gets to fuck and run.

"Why did you do that?"

"You can't go around treating girls as a place to put your junk in!"

"They didn't seemed to have a problem with it"

If some guy asked me if I wanted to have sex with me, I would say no, no matter how hot the guy was.

"I thought all you cared about was battle?"

" I do but that doesn't stop me from seeking female company from time to time. Its a great way to releave stress."

"You're sick"

"Why so cruel Daydra don't tell me your jealous?"

"I AM NOT!"

He grabbed my chin and held me close to his face. It looked like he was about to kiss me but I knew he wouldn't.

"If it make you feel better I'll happy spend the night with you"

By this point I was blushing so hard that steam was coming out of my ears. The thought of him and me together..AHHHH I can't even think of it now!

"NOT IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!"

"I can arrange that"

I grabbed his braid and yanked it, hard. I was sick of all his teasing, he acts like he wants kill me one minute and wants to be my friend ( I think ) the next.

_Well if he wants to tease me fine, two can play at that game_

" Later Kamui I'm going to find some handsome guy to releave stress with!"

I said walking away.

While I was walking away I felt a very dangerous, murderous aura behind me. I could even smell it, it smelt like death, hate and toast. I had really _really_ pissed him off. I loved it. I turned around to face him sporting a big grin on my face.

"What are you jealous?"

I said in a mock surprized tone.

My joy soon faded when I saw his calm smile. The murderous aura was still there stronger than ever but I looked like he was perfectly fine.

"Of course not Daydra"

He walked right up to me and traced the scar across my chest with his finger. I couldn't stop my body from shivering at his touch.

"As long as you have this no man will even go near you"

I was hurt, did he say that the scar made me ugly? So ugly that no man would want me? I slapped him across the face.

"I HATE YOU!"

I screamed and then I ran home. I rushed up to my room and locked the doors and windows. I wanted to lock myself away in my safe place where no one could touch me, where he could never touch me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Before you say anything about the love hotel thing you have to understand. Kamui is an 18-19 year old boy. 18-19 year old boys like "special adult alone time".**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 11: Bad romance**

**Irish: There hasn't been much lovey stuff at all**

**Charlotte: Its hard to make it work without it being completely OOC**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I love the sunrise, its a thousand time better than the sunset. Yes, I am a morning person. I love the fresh morning air, I love the birds, everything. My favorite part of the morning is when I wake up and just lay in bed relaxing.

This paticular morning was not very relaxing.

Why?

Cause I woke up to this

"DAYDRA!"

The worse alarm clock in the world, the one with no snooze button. I hide under the covers hoping he would spontaniously combust.

"Come on Daydra, wake up!"

My covers were then ripped from my body.

"Those PJs aren't very sexy"

I don't think PJs should be sexy, especially if you aren't seeing anyone. I was wearing my nice long PJs my grandmother sent me for christmas. They were warm, comfortable and had Tinkerbell on them. I wish I was wearing them right now.

"What the hell Kamui?"

I was still mad at him and was in no mood to see him. Especially so early in the morning which is my "me" time.

"Well Abuto said I had to make up with you before we left. So do you forgive me?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Why? You wanna know why! You try to act all buddy-buddy with me when you're going to kill me, you tease me and then you insult me. How can I just forgive you? You didn't even say your sorry!"

He gave me a calm smile.

"I will not say I'm sorry. Sorry means I feel remorse and I do not. I act as I choose, I am going to kill you, I enjoy teasing you but I don't recall insulting you."

I understood his honesty. There was no point in saying sorry for things you don't feel sorry for. If you're going to say something you should mean what you say.

"You called me ugly!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you said that as long as I had this scar no man would want mean. That means that you think that this scar makes me ugly!"

He looked very shocked but then smiled (it was a very sweet smile).

"On the contrairy I think the scar makes you even lovelier"

If my eyes could pop out of my head they would have. He called me ugly one day and then he calls me lovely the next!

"Then why would you say no man would touch me?"

"Because I gave you the scar and you wear it out in the open?"

I still didn't get it.

"I don't understand"

He sat down on the bed and got very close to me. His hands were right next to mine and he had smile on his face that made me very uncomfortable.

"You see Daydra Yato heal very quickly so scars are a rare occurance. The biggest compliment to a Yato is wearing a scar they gave them in battle. In your culture it would be the equivilent to an engagment ring or a hickey depending on your preferance"

His words were like a ton of bricks dropping on top of my head. I was basically wearing a Yato engagment ring!

"So we're engaged?"

"No! It just means that you're my girl and no one elses"

I was angry, confused and flattered all at the same time. I would call this an emotional rollercoster but that's both a terrible and overused medaphor, if that's the incorrect spelling I don't care! Now that the fourth wall is broken let's continue on with this shit.

Kamui didn't make sense, he wants to kill me and he goes and calls me his girl. You can't make yourself a turkey sandwhich and then call yourself a vegatarian. It doesn't work like that!

"First off I'm not your girl and second you have someone as 'your girl ( I made air quotes)' if you want to kill them"

"Yes I can and I will."

The veins in my head were beginning to pound. A headache was coming on and so early in the morning too. I couldn't take his antics anymore.

"You know what Kamui just leave. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of your antics, I'm sick of your stupid face. Can't you just leave me alone? If you really want to kill me then do it stop beating around the bush with this mindless chit-chat"

"Daydra..."

"And another thing my name is Charlotte, not daydra Charlotte. Call me cultural insensitive but I don't like to be called something I don't know"

A scowl crossed his face. It was different from his blood lust anger I've seen before. This was pure anger. My words had upset him and I was glad they did.

"I'll call you whatever I want"

"Maybe I should call you something like dick-face or ass-cock"

I could hear a low growl escaping from him.

"You will do no such thing"

"Why should I listen to you? You don't control me!"

I was pushed off my bed and onto the floor. Before the pain could register to the rest of my body a dark shadow leaned over me. I opened my eyes to meeting furious blue ones. His body was on top of mine, I could feel his hands on eachside of my face and strands of his touching my cheeks. I could smell him, it was strong and masculine.

"Make no mistake Daydra the only reason I haven't created another beautiful scar on your body is becaused Abuto ordered me not to harm you..for now anyway."

His face closed in on my neck, I felt his nose brush against the part where my neck meets my hair. His hot breathe against my skin made me tremble and not in a sexy way either.

"Hush Daydra"

His voice was silky and smooth, it completely removed my body's ability to move. Grandmother had warned me against situations like these, and no of them ended well. I bit the inside of my cheek trying to force the tears back. If I did cry I knew he would surely mock me.

"P-please stop"

"I don't want to, I want to be near you."

"If you want sex just go find some hooker or something!"

I screamed, the tears were just about to spill out.

He left my neck and faced me. The look in his eyes was so strange, it was almost calm and peaceful. It made me feel like he really cared for me. That voice in my head was having the time of its life yelling about how he could actually care for me. It was so loud that the reason voice had stopped going "that's stupid" and was now going "well maybe".

"I don't want them, I want Daydra. I want my sweet little Daydra"

The voice and I just blew a gasket. His words were flowing into bloodstream filling my heart with warmth.

_He doesn't mean it, He just wants to get in my pants. He's lieing, he's lieing. He's using you. Don't listen to him, their empty words, empty words._

I was going to express my feelings but something interupted me or rather someone. A blast of sound came from Kamui's pocket. It was a strange heavy metal japanese verison of the american song "Milkshake".

"Hello? Abuto, yes I'm be there shortly"

He closed his phone and got off my body.

"Sorry Daydra but I have to be going"

He then stared at the corner of the room, he was thinking.

"Before I go tell me Daydra have you ever been kissed before?"

"No"

I answered without thinking.

He stared at me oddly then disapeared. He reappeared, his hands holding my face and his lips against mine! My body just burst into flames, dispite my confustion I couldn't ignore the tingly sensation I felt all over my body.

He released me and gave me a happy smirk.

"Something to remember me by"

Then he disapeared again, leaving me alone and confused.

So very confused.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: I hope that wasn't too OOC.**

**Charlotte: Your chapters are getting shorter.**

**Irish: But sweeter!**

**Charlotte: The review button is still sexy, he deserves a second click**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 11: U-G-L-Y**

**Irish: I know you guys have been giving me grief about the short chapters but I wanted it to get out soon. **

**Charlotte: Everyother day chapters aren't as easy to pop out as you think.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So my first was from a bat-shit crazy alien killer who is good looking and has some charming moments who is royally fucking with my mind. After the whole kiss thing I screamed and freaked out for about 20 minutes or so. That's pretty long given my usual freak outs take around 10 minutes give or take.

This did not go unnoticed, the maids heard my freaking and called Reiko to calm me down. It took many calm words and threats of the removal of my internet for Reiko to get the whole inncident out of me.

She did not take it well.

The good thing was that she was more angry at the fact that he was messing with my heart than him sneaking in here to harass me without anyone noticing. She promised that she would find the dick, tear off his face and use it as a tea cozy. I appricated the thought, Reiko maybe as scary as that girl from the _ring_ but Kamui would just punch her through a wall.

"I'll alright Reiko, I'll just try to forget about it"

"That's impossible, he's your first kiss you can do everything you can to force it away but a small piece of you will always think of him"

And she was right, I could hit my head with a thousand cinderblocks and I could kiss a thousand boys (which I'd never do) but I'll always remember that kiss. He not only scarred my body but he also scarred my mind. His claws were already closing around me and I didn't even know it.

Reiko must have noticed my depression and spoke up.

"Why don't you go to your friend Kagura's house to play, You always come home happy when you visit"

"Its _hangout _not _play_ I'm not nine years old!"

"Whatever, get dressed, eat your breakfeat and go. You'll make the whole house depressed"

For the record I wasn't depressed I extremely sad and upset. Breakfeast in Japan is very odd, they eat about the same food for breakfeast that they do for lunch. I like rice as much as the next girl but its not brealfeast food. All the damn egg-dishes here have ketchup which does not belong in eggs. I really have no problem with the eggs I'm really just upset over the fact that finding a box of ceral in Edo is like finding the damn Holy Grail! I did find a box of _Kixx _once but that doesn't really count.

I scarffed down a bacon and egg sandwhich ( breakfeast of champions) and went out the door. Before I could go to Kagura's I had my chores to do. I had to say hi to the old lady who owns the resturant down the street, play with Mrs. Basho's three kids and scare the teenagers in the alley into going to school. Its important to get to know the territory you protect. I don't do it because I want their support I do it because I want to and enjoy doing it.

I wonder if they miss me?

It would take 40 minutes to get to the Kabuki district if you walked. It only takes 10 minutes if you jump on several cars. You can guess which method I used.

When I arrived at Kagura's house AKA the _Yorozuya_ HQ I heard loud yelling and crashing sounds coming from the house. I wasn't surprised, that place is like a magnet for crazy things. I was glad, whatever was going on could keep mind off the whole kiss thing.

"Stop it Papi!"

I heard Kagura shouting, a large crash followed.

"Shush Kagura, I cannot stand by while this moron reads disgusting magazines in front on my little girl"

_What a minutes, does this mean that Kagura's father is here?_

My grandmother's voice popped into my head, the voice that deals with manners and other lady-like things. It told me it would be rude to go over someone's house when they have guests. I told that voice to shut up, their the _Yorozuya_ so they don't count or care. I walked in the door ( I don't even bother knocking) and saw Kagura, Shinpachi and the awesomely adorable Sadaharu sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Charlotte-san I didn't here you come in...as usual"

Shinpachi said looking annoyed by my actions.

Kagura and Sadaharu on the other hand were very happy by my arrival.

"Char ( she likes to call me that) its awful, Papi is beating up poor Gin-chan!"

I heard loud banging, and yelling coming from the other room. If I didn't know any better I would say there was some really kinky sex going on back there.

"Your dad's here?"

"Yeah, that baldy comes around every now and again. Its really annoying"

I was kind of pissed that she would be so mean to her dad. I wish I had a parent that cared so much about me. But she is a teenage girl so to her all parents are a pain in the ass.

"Can I meet him?"

"You really wanna meet him?"

"It'll get away from Gin"

Her body perked up at the idea and ran over to the door. Ignoring the screaming and banging coming from the other room I asked some questions about Kagura's dad. If he was anything like his children I might have so problems.

"So what's Kagura's dad like?"

"He's the famous Umebozu, the alien hunter!"

I have heard of the famous Umebozu but I never thought he had a kid or that kid being Kagura. I think Umebozu is a weird name for an alien bounty hunter. Plum brat isn't a very scary name.

The door opened and Gin came out looking like he was sleeping in a clothes dryer. I regreted not bringing him so strawberry milk or something but I had to watch out for his health. If he keeps on eating only sweets his balls are going to explode when ever he goes to the bathroom. That would suck for him and be hilarious for me.

The door opened again and out came Kagura and middle aged bald man. I was shocked; this was the famous/ vicious Umebozu? He looked like an office worker. He had a stupid comb-over that wasn't fooling anyone and hitler mustache ( or was it dirty sanchez?). Kagura and Kamui totally got their looks from their mother. This dude was UGLY!

"Baldy this is Char"

"Char this is baldy"

" Nice to meet you"

I said bowing politely

"Same and I am glad you are not a boy"

He said giving a light head nod.

I rolled my eyes and choose to ignore the comment. I soon learned ( in about 15 seconds) that Umebozu was very protective of his daughter. He could barely stand that she was living with a stranger who was a man. That man being lazy, rude, gets drunk alot and barely pays the rent on time didn't help. Being Kagura's friend I decided to help her, I said that Gin was a good guy and all that crap. Gin didn't help by reading taking out a sake bottle one in the afternoon.

The rest of the afternoon didn't go any better. It formed some kind of pattern, everyone fought ( mostly Kagura and her dad) the others pull them apart, we're calm for a half an hour and then more fighting. Wash rinse repeat you get the idea.

Then it became 5:30 and everyone was getting hungry. Gin being poor, said that he couldn't feed all of us so he kicked me and Umebozu out ( he only complied because his flight to Olderion, Tachunga or something was in two hours). I was going to go home or hunt for some nice resturant to eat in them that stupid voice screamed an idea in my head.

_You should follow him and ask him so questions about Kamui!_

I was like "Hell no" but its "Hell yes" was alot louder and annoying so I pretended I was going the same way he was so I could talk to him. I sound like some girly-girl finally finding away to talk to her crush. I cridge just thinking about it that way.

We walk next to eachother not saying anything. I couldn't figure out how to start the conversation or even how direct it toward Kamui. I couldn't ask "Hey tell me about your crazy son".

"My son was here wasn't he?"

I nodded.

"I was only a day behind. If I came here a day earlier I could have..it doesn't matter now"

"What doesn't matter?"

"Changing him back to the way he was"

The voice in my head was having a field day, shouting how wonderful that sentance was. How it meant that Kamui wasn't always a crazy-mofo and could be a decent guy. I told the voice not to get it's hopes up because he could have been a jerk ( in a different way) or a totally annoying whimp like Shinji Ikari ( anime reference!).

"What was he like before?"

"I'm really sure, I wasn't home alot. I was like a bird, flying away for monthes on end and only coming back to the nest for a few days. Their mother was O.K with it but Kagura and Kamui hated it"

A cold wind swept through me. Their story sounded so much like mine.

"What happend to your wife? Kagura never speaks of her"

"My wife is dead"

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"I am a terrible father. I was never their for my children. My wife was role model for Kagura but Kamui needed a father. I sent him to train with Hosen when he was younger but its not the same"

Hosen was the ruler of Yoshiwara and Kamui tried to kill him. He tried to kill his own master, who would do that? I could never kill my master, not even to save my life.

"When their mother fell ill Kamui confronted me. He was angry about how I got to leave while their mother was sick and how even if she wasn't sick they weren't allowed to leave"

I understood why Kamui was upset. Being stuck on a rainy planet, I doubt there was much to do. His father was never around so he had to be the man of the house, way too much pressure for any teenager. His father leaving when they needed him most. If my father was alive and like that I would have hated him so much.

"I told him what I told my daughter; I needed him there."

"He didn't take that well"

I said.

He rolled up the sleeve of his arm so I could see the shiney metal. I got my answer.

"We fought, I lost an arm and I lost control. He was alseep for a week and he was never the same"

I wondered if he was even talking to me, he was just talking. Trying to get all his sins out into the open. I was glad that he was confessing his sins but upset over how much a douche this guy was.

" He became obsessed with becoming strong and then he just left. Leaving Kagura to take care of their mother"

_Like you're any better_

I thought to myself.

"Something tells me your interested in my son"

"Its more like he's interested in me"

"Damn you earthlings stealing both of my children"

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT! He wants to kill me that's all"

" If he confronts you in front of Kagura what will you do?"

Killing him never once crossed my mind, thinking about his death made me very sad.

"I'll try and change him"

He chuckled at my statement.

"You sound like Kagura"

"She has a habit of rubbing off on people"

We finally came to the interstellar airport.

"Hey, before you go I have a question"

"Yes?"

"What does Daydra mean?"

He just stared at me.

"Who told you that?"

"Kamui calls me it"

He gave me a surprised look.

" You should be careful. Someone like him can only love by fighting. He cannot hold someone close without his claws sinking in."

He then took a large jump onto a near by roof, I called out to him yelling about how he never answered my question. But he was already gone.

I didn't figure out what Daydra meant but I understood Kamui more than ever.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: so about the Umebozu thing, Ume means salted plum and Bozu means brat or squirt. So when I first heard Umebozu I thought the name meant salted plum brat. The japanese text says umebozu means space fighter. Charlotte cannot read Japanese so she wouldn't know.**


	13. Chapter Break

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter Break**

**Charlotte: A chapter break for reals this time**

**Irish: This will not be in charlotte's POV or in past tense. This won't be present tense but it will be someone's thoughts on stuff.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It started out as nothing, just another girl, just another fighter. Just another ant he had to crush. The ant bit back if only for a moment. It would have been so easy to kill her, he could have snapped he neck with minimal effort.

But he didn't

The girl fought back had even made him bleed. The girl became intesting but not that important. Someone he should keep an eye on every now and again to see how strong she'e been getting.

That all changed when he saw the look in her eyes.

Fire, they were burning blue fire. Screaming that she was stronger, that no matter how many times she got knocked down she would get back up stronger than ever. She changed in his eyes, she was no longer the weak human but a creature that he had only heard from the stories his mother had told him.

He would never have dreamed that he would ever see a Daydra.

Something had called him away, he left the Daydra alone. He briefly wondered he made the right choice Daydra were such rare creatures. He stared happily at the Daydra's blood on his hand and wished that he would see the Daydra again.

So nothing became sparks.

He got his wish he got to see the Daydra again. She was in the sky as Daydra should but then he realised that this Daydra had no wings. He could let her die, they were going to fight in the future. He caught the Daydra, her face was scrutched in fear but it was rather pleasing to look at. She smelt rather nice, she smelt like the sky. She was a funny, Daydra blushing like a school girl at one minute then flushed with fury the next. Dispite her anger she still thanked him for saving her life. She thanks the man who was going to end her life. Such a strange creature.

Day pasted and the thoughts of the Daydra never left his mind. Everytime he let his mind wander she would be there. Covered in blood, out breath, fresh from battle she was truely a sight to behold. It took his breath away everytime.

So the sparks became a flame.

The daydreams invaded his night dreams soon after. He enjoyed the dreams but at the same time was confused by them. Why was she always in his head? Why did her smell still linger in his mind? Why did he desire to see her again? It started to bug him, then distract him and finally piss him off. When the chance came for him to see her again, he jumped at the chance. He thought that if he saw her again the longing would go away and he could see her again. He could see his Daydra again.

When he did see her again she was much different. She didn't grow, gain weight, get a hair cut or anything. She was clean, not covered in cuts and dirt. The mark across her collar bone was what struck him. It was the wound he had given her long ago. She had let it become a scar, she let a wound he gave him mark her body forever. She still had that angry stare, it still gave him shivers but he wanted to see other things. He wanted to see other emotions, he wanted to see her laugh, smile, being happy. He could have followed her around to see thoughs things but it would be empty. He didn't want to even think of her expressing such emotions unless they were directed to him.

So the flame became a fire.

He even sought her out that evening. He could have fought her, not to kill ( which usually sucked the fun out of everything) but to play. Instead he sat down and answered her constant questions about him. It pleased him that she was so interested in him.

He saw a couple laughing and being all lovey-dovey ( something that would make him barf..all over them) and he thought up a game he could play with his Daydra. He pretend to not know what a date was ( he knew what it was but not what to do on them) to see her reaction, it was cute. Using the excuse of ignorance he dragged on to the street to see where he would take her. She suggested a movie; sitting down for a long time watching something totally boring was something he didn't like. She asked him where he would like to go and he answered honstly.

She did not like that, she became quite flustered which for him was amusing and adorable. He didn't understand why she was so angry he was being honest. Wasn't being honest important. He soon realised that she was going to leave so he change the game. The new game was to see how many time he could make her blush. The funniest way to do that was to rub salt in her wounded pride. In all honesty he really would enjoy a night with her, she was rather pretty not as pretty as some of the girls he's been with. Then again those girls weren't Daydra now were they?

She then walked away ranting and raving about how she was going to have a one-night stand. He of course knew this was a lie, she was too much of a good girl to do that. It still made him angry, it still made him have the urge to find this imaginary man and slaughter him. Who would dare defile _his _Daydra. When she turned around he was the scar and all was right in the world once more. It was proof that she would never do such a thing.

She then asked the dumbest question he's ever heard, she asked why no one would ever touch other men. He told her and he felt a stingy pain across his face. She had _slapped _him, slapped him. If she truely wanted to cause some damage she would punch him but she had slapped him.

The look in her eyes was new to him, it was anger but not the beautiful anger he had seen before it was ugly hurt anger. It was saddness he caused, it did not sit well in his gut. As she ran away the urge vomit got stronger and stronger. He tried everything, eating, murdering, sex but nothing helped.

He knew that he had to see her with a different expression or else he would feel like that forever. It wasn't too hard to find out where her room was, her scent was gushing out of the place.

You can tell alot about a person from their room. Daydra had such a nice clean room, no clothes on the floor, the books were all on the shelf the complete opposite of his living quarters. If the maid didn't clean everyday day he would be up to his neck in garbage in a week. To his dismay Daydra was asleep ( it was 3 am). It could have woken her up but he felt that would only make her angry. Her sleeping was very calming, like a warm bath. It made him sleepy, to stop himself from cuddling up next to her he went to his own room to sleep.

The next morning Abuto with his damn pychic powers of his figure out what went down last night and made him apologize. He didn't know why, he didn't do anything. He snuck into her room ( again) and woke her up. He was disapointed she wasn't wearing one of those sexy nightgowns. He didn't really remember the conversation that followed, the memory of her being under him over shadowed it. Her hair sprawled out across the floor, her face flush, her PJs were messed up in such a way that both revealed her neck and that beautiful scar. It was such a sight, his blood was boiling. He buried himself in her neck and inhaled that addicting sent. He would have continued his fun but Abuto and his wonderful sense of timing called him.

That meant he would have to leave and wouldn't be able to see the Daydra again until God knows how long. She could forget him, think of someone else, let someone else scar her skin. He could let that happen, an idea popped into his head.

So he kissed her

And man what a kiss, she was so sweet and soft. He would have loved to push her to the floor and kiss her senseless but he had to go. Seeing her blushing face barely as he left wasn't worth it. Even on the ship he couldn't stop think about his Daydra and the kiss. Seeing her didn't make the feelings go away they made them worse. The thoughts and feeling of her were over flowing.

So the fire had become an inferno.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: sorry that took so long but I got Mass Effect 3 and I can't put it down! Sorry that chapter is so short but its a special one. Hope its not too OOC. Because I'm a bitch I'll give you a hint on what Daydra mean, think **_**Siha**_** from Mass Effect 2.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 12: Sickness**

**Irish: I really didn't like the last chapter. I tried but I think it was too OOC and didn't really fit with the rest of the story.**

**Charlotte: Who abuses the author more; the main character or the author herself?**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I had a dream last night. I was watching myself, or as some woud call an out of body experience. I was a little girl again, it was before I met Master. So I wore those cute little dresses, my hair was in a braid and I was still an annoying brat. Something must not have gone my way because I was running into the woods behind my house. I kept running till I reached a nice clearing and sat down. While my head was in my knees grumbling thorns started growing rapidly from the bushes around me. Everytime I looked up the thorns stopped and kept growing when I looked away. The thorns kept growing and growing till I was trapped. I was stuck in that spot. The thorns digging into my skin, it hurt but I couldn't move. If I ran away I would be torn to shreds. I was screaming for someone to help me but no one ever came.

Very symbolic isn't it?

I'm surprised that I actually slept like this, I didn't sleep the first two nights I was here. It was just so uncomfortable, I passed out eventruely. I lost the feeling in my arms so it doesn't hurt as much.

Who really cares about my boring life in the cage anyway. Let's take out what happen after I had that lovely heart-to-heart talk with Kam-Kagura's dad. In all honestly not all that much, I did my usual chores and work. I trained and went to Kagura's so not reall all that-oh I remember something!

Reiko had decided that it was a good time to teach my how to drive. Well I knew how to drive but japanese cars were different than american cars. Also my license had expired and I needed a knew one. Unlike America when you license expired you did not have to go to the dreaded fuck-hole that is the DMV instead you go to the Shinsengumi HQ. I don't know why the police have to do this but its I thought it was better than the DMV.

I was wrong

Dead wrong

It was just like the fucking DMV! It was hot, there were only three people working in the seven stations were super fat and went on break every other second. We all sat church pews, there was that guy talking on his cell phone and that woman with the constant crying baby. When had to get those number papers like you get at the deli. I was number 57 and they were now serving number 3.

Two hours in I was ready to shot myself in the head or all the other people in my way so I could leave that fucking place. I was so bored and the apts on my phone could only go so far. I got up from the pews and walked around hoping to find something to keep me occupid.

There was a whole mess of papers stacked up against a wall. It didn't take a genius to know what they were; they were wanted posters. Most were petty criminals that were in and out of the joint like a hocker in a STD clinic..that didn't really work but I'm sticking with it. I could see a poster for Katsura, it was nice and in color. Next to it was another wanted poster for a duck-thing with eyes that stared into my soul.

And there was Kamui, with that same grin on his face. Knowing him, I bet he let that picture be taken so he could attract strong opponents. The poster written in 15 different languages, said _Kamui _( No last name )_ Dead or alive. Extremely dangerous. Reward for information that leads to his capture 200,000,000,000,000 Yen._

"Hey little lady that's a cold hearted killer you're looking at"

A man said walking up beside me.

"When girls come in here they just to gush over that boy."

"Don't worry I will never _gush_ for that man."

_Daydra_

I could hear his voice, whispering in that husky voice of his. Now I think his voice is husky? What the fuck!

_Still 200-whatever is still alot of money, I think. _

The dollar to yen conversation is still mystery to me.

_I could buy alot of comics, doujinshi and otome games with that kind of money._

I don't care what anyone says, otome games rock.

"Sounds like you know him"

Answering that question would land me in jail but I had no witty comeback for him so I just walked away. I bet I looked totally uncool.

I returned to my seat and some people all in white came in. This was the first time I meet the Minwa-something I can't say it nor do I want to. At that time they were just starting out. I first thought they were a bad copy of the Shinsengumi. Like how when you see a really good product and then theres a bunch of other copies that aren't as good with a slightly different name. If the Shinsengumi are then those Min-fucks are .

I thought they were here to show of their fancy white outfits but they came straight to me. Reiko had the forsight to bail but she sadly assumed I would understand what was going to happen. The main man in white, with slick back blonde hair and eyes deader than Gin's came right up to me.

"Akiyashi you are here by under arrest for Joui activites"

"Sorry I do not speak japanese"

I said in my worst japanese, Daisuke told me to say that if I was ever in such a situation I should say that; he then beat it into my head until I got it right.

The man reached into his coat, took out a gun and pointed it right at my head.

"Please come quietly or we will be forced to take action"

The two men in white next to him drew their swords. It was starting to get really bad really fast.

"You got some a lot of nerve arresting someone in our HQ"

From his voice and the smell of smoke I instantly knew who it was. My inner fangirl was foaming at the mouth.

_OH MY GOD I'M BEING DEFENDED ( I think) BY TOSHIRO HIJIKATA!_

"This woman is a known Joui leader and we are putting her under arrest"

I was going to continue with the confused and innocent foreigner act but Hijikata gave me look that told me to close my trap.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Its common knowledge that she is a leader of the "Black Talon" a powerful group here and since the Shinsengumi is too weak to handle the situation so we the Mimawargumi shall handle it."

From the tone in his voice I could tell this man was a total tool.

"Any hard evidence?"

His silience told us the answer; NO

I wanted to flip him off but I knew that would only make it worse. So I flipped him off behind my back.

"It will only be a matter of time before we get an arrest warrent"

_Arrest warrent?_

That gave me an idea.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid you can't get an arrest warrent."

I spoke loud and proud this time.

"Hey, I'm trying to-"

"Relax sir, I got this"

"If I was a regular person, you'd be right. From you outfits I can tell you got money and with money comes connections. Getting an arrest warrent is probably child's play for you. But he's the thing, I'm not from this country you will have to go to the US embassey and once you go through a metric fuck-ton of paper work to even get a judge to get a warrent you'll need proof not money proof. And besides I got connections back home"

If you can count on the american legal system for anything its dragging things out for a long time. Besides the US ambassitor owes me for beating up his spoiled kid to teach them a lesson ( it was alot of fun).

"Ah so you can speak Japanese"

"Does it matter? I'll answer it for you, no. So why don't you get out of here and arrest jay-walkers or something"

I would have had alot more if his face moved at all, I don't even think the man had even blinked the whole time he was there.

A childish anime theme song came from the man's jacket. He took out a phone with at least 30 different cell phone straps.

"It seems I have terrible reception in this area. Good day Vice-captain, Akiyasha"

The man and his lackeys left with that snobby gait of theirs. Everyone who had fled the building was now trying to get back in but couldn't because it was after 2 and they locked the doors. I felt bad for the people but I was also happy because I had a chance to talk to Hijikata.

"Why did you help me, I'm the enemy"

"You're not the enemy"

He said taking a drag of his smoke. If it was anyone else I would have ripped the smoke out of his mouth and told him it was rude to smoke in front of a lady.

"But I'm a Joui leader"

"You and I know that's not true. Since you came along crime has gone down. You don't know it kid but you're a major part of this city. Arresting you would do more harm than good"

I blushed deeply and my hear swelled. To be complemented by someone you admire words can't even discribe it. I stared up at him, he really was a handsome man. He was so cool and strong, sure the smoking thing was gross but I could look past that.

_No man will go near you with that scar_

A cold wind passed through my body. I could feel his spirit wrap his arms around my neck and whisper words into my ear. I tried to shake him off but I could still feel the chill.

"Thank you very much sir"

I said my head tilting downwards. I did this automatically, it was like a quick bow. When ever an authority fiqure or something spoke to me I do that. I'm not really sure why but I do.

" I didn't do this just for you, I hate when those basterds step into our area"

"Who are they anyway?"

"They're the Mimawargumi, a bunch of rich kids with swords. They just popped up and seem to have too many higher-ups in their pocket for anyone to stop them. They think their better than everyone else just because they're from high families and have money"

That made me angry too, people like that were the worst kind of people. They like their so great just because the paper in their pocket or the blood in their veins. They only got that way because some one in their family with regular blood worked hard, they aren't special at all.

" Want me to leave flaming bags of shit on their doorstep?"

"Not right now"

"Well let me know cause I'll totally do it"

We both stood in silience but it was a good silience. I don't know why it was but I didn't really want to question it. But it didn't stop me from ruinning it.

"Sooo can I have my license renewed now?"

"Wait in line like everyone else"

"But there isn't anyone else! Even the desk workers are gone!"

"They're on break"

"They're always on break!"

"File a complaint"

"No that takes forever"

He just sighed while taking a long drag from his smoke. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten lung cancer yet but since this is an anime I know that will never happen.

I then realised that I was in his debt and that was not allowed. Being in someone's debt means that they have something over you and I don't like things being held over me. So I decided to give him some information.

"You know that the Harusame has made a deal with the higher-ups. The Shinsengumi can't hunt them down anymore"

"We know but we just don't know how"

"That situation awhile back where a man named Itou was it? Tried to take control of the Shinsengumi, the harusame used that as a distraction to strike a deal with the higher ups"

"Fuck"

He muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry I've been trying to keep them in check. I have some Honeypots ( women who use their sex appeal to get information) you can contact if you want some more dirt."

"I didn't think you would use that type of thing?"

"Its not prostitution, they want to do this and they enjoy the power it gives them"

"Don't think your the only one with a spy network"

"You mean that badmitton player? Yeah not much of a spy. You can smell the apan a mile a away"

The only reason I saw the spy was because he dropped some apan and milk from a roof and onto my head. He told me hates apan as he was eating apan, it was like a strange addiction.

"Don't make me arrest you"

"Hey didn't you say that it would do more harm than good"

"I didn't say that I won't do it"

I laughed, it was loud and throaty. I heard that I laugh differently than some japanese girls. Daisuke told me that most girls just giggle with their hands in front of their mouthes. It was refreshing to see a girl laugh so freely. I never liked my laugh it was loud and people gave me strange looks when I did it. Only one person ever really liked it, they said it was full of life. You know who that person is?

It was Gin

"Your laugh is loud"

"Sue me"

I said walking out the door, I didn't get my licsense but I got something alittle bit better. I think its a fair trade. I then went home to question Reiko on why she fucking left me there!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Well I beat Mass Effect 3..what the fuck. I can't even discribe how I feel right now. I want to go play the ending of mass effect 2 and tell myself thats how it ended.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 13: Bal-balance**

**Irish: Yeah thats a shugo chara reference if you don't get that than I'm not surprised.**

**Charlotte: You should really get into the whole how I got chained up thing now.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Everything is has a balance. Everything around you is held together by such thin threads. Its not like a tower of cards, the pieces are strong. Its more like a tower, with as you go up the layers get weaker and smaller till it ends with you. Daisuke said that the world is like _Jenga_ keep removing pieces and everything will fall apart.

I don't belive that.

Edo is much like a tower, the bottom have being the Shogun. I never meet the man but I hear he's very noble and just but is just a figure head. He's completely blind to the world around him and the selfish old men around make the choices. In their mind being a good ruler is keeping the illusion of order as you fill your pockets. I would love to put a bullet in their brains if it didn't start a shit storm. The next layer is the Shinsengumi the only real peace-keepers. They're stupid sometimes and have over priced parking tickets but they wanted to make Edo a better place.

Then the Mimawa-fuckers ruined it. They split Edo in half; one side belonged to the Shinsengumi and the other was skrewed. They arrested three major gangs on that side, if the Mimiwa had some brain cells they could tell that those gangs were preventing real Joui from taking over. Now they were scratching their heads over why there are an increase in Joui activity like bombings, houses being egged, bags of flaming poo on their doorstep ( that's me).

Let's get to the point; as monthes went I noticed that things were falling apart. The Kabuki district's Devas had fallen from power. Only one was left and there didn't seem to be anyone else stepping up to the plate. The Harusame name seemed to be popping up more and more. Alien weapons started showing up on the street. Aliens who were "suspected" of working with them started opening up stores, hotels and two factories. This was only minor stuff but there was alot of it. I could tell that they were trying to make a niche for themselves before they did something big.

That something was coming up soon I could feel it in my gut.

From my sources or Daisuke's sources (I'm not very good in the intel department, I am good at the beat-the-crap-out-people and I hope the good leader department) that the Harusame 5th captain was becoming quite popular ( or he forced himself on people) and he was throwing a party for all the big-wigs to celebrate the grand opening of his new fancy hotel ( the new Harusame meeting place). Since the Harusame have an agreement ( neither of us uphold it) the Black Talons leaders were invited.

Daisuke being an ass decided that he wasn't going to go. So it was up to me to get information or anything useful in preventing the monster shit storm that would soon hit. The party was going to be "western" so no Kimonos and sitting on the floor. It was a black tie event so Reiko dragged me across Edo to find a "sexy" black dress. After wasting three hours of my life I'll never get back I got a mini black halter dress and I have to say I didn't look half bad. The nice black heels she let me borrow made me normal height too! Its really sad how I found that too be the best part.

Days till the party I spent my time watching movies were the heroine uses her charm ( but no sex) to get what she needs. I practiced the strut and the flirty small talk. The hardest part was to force myself to smile as you know I don't smile unless I'm happy so I repeatedly told myself how _happy_ I was to wear such a nice dress and eat the good food.

The day had arrived and I was as nervious as fuck. I walked into the hotel lobbey, everything looked like it was on loan from Buckingham Palace. It was packed with people and I have to say some of the aliens there were weird. They would make H.P Lovecraft go " What the fuck?".

This was the perfect time to start being all sassy, flirty and cool but I didn't. Something inside me just froze up. Instead of the stone cold fox I wanted to be I was the shy wallflower I was. The party room was filled with laughter and people. The band was playing a soft tune that I couldn't name. I quickly found a nice spot on the edge of the room to stand.

_Why couldn't this be fight to the death or something. I can handle that._

" What's a pretty human like you doing standing in corner?"

A voice called out.

Stepping in front of me was a tall alien, it had a human shape but had blue skin and green-on-green eyes. He looked some-what like a pirate; his black shiney boots and 17th century style red coat. I knew instantly who it was; the host of the party. The Haursame's 5th squad captain Orcho Matinee.

"Hehe"

I chuckled nervously

" I am afraid I am unacustomed to such extravagent gatherings"

" I want to leave a good impression on the local populace"

"You certainly have Mr. Matinee"

"You've heard of me?"

"Oh, yes who hasn't heard of the cunning man who has being buying land left and right"

I would have said brillant but that would be lieing.

He let out what he wanted to be a charming laugh but it sounded like someone shaking pebbles in a tin can. It took alot of willpower to not crinche at the sound.

"Please let me get you a drink"

He said trying to flag down one of the waiters holding trys of wine.

" I don't drink"

" But it's a celebration"

" I'm too young"

" Really"

He said with mock surprise, the basterd.

"But you seem so mature I had assume you were at least 21"

" Well as you can see I'm not"

Seeing that I was getting irritated he called over to another waiter holding a tray of bread slices with red and green chunks on top.

"Food?"

"Yes, thank you"

I inspected the food infront of me.

"Don't worry its human food"

I then ate the food without heisitation as I was eating the music changed. It was louder and had a flow to it. The crowd of people broke of into two fractions, the ones who went of the side to continue talking and the ones that stayed in the center to dance.

"Would you please join me in a dance?"

Dispite my complete revoltion I took his answer. I didn't answer because I would have to do it honesty ( and we know how that would end).

He lead me toward the dance floor. He held my hand in one slimey hand and my waist with the other.

" I have to say I had no idea the fearsome Akiyasha was this beautiful"

" Flattery will get you nowhere"

We kept dancing, his eyes tried to meet mine but I never let him. I felt like a piece of meat under his gaze. I had to get something useful out of him before I reached my limit and punch him through a wall.

"So I have to know, will there be anymore parties like these?"

"There will be in a two monthes if everything goes as planned"

DING DING DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

"Really what's the occasion?"

"Tsk tsk my dear I don't give out secrets like that so easily"

He said giving me a twirl.

"awww pretty please?"

I said giving my cutest pout.

"Well maybe..-"

As he was talking I could feel the hand on my waist slowly creep toward my ass. By some God given miracle the music stopped and the dance ended. I quickly released myself from his grasp. I had to get away before the music started again.

"Thank you for the dance but I should go"

He quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Come just one more dance?"

"Actually I think she would much rather dance with me"

A familar voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see Kamu and I was surprizingly happy to see him. Instead of the usual clothes he wore instead he wore long black pants, he had his usual black shirt but he wore the same red coat that the 5th captain wore. It made him look so tall and like like a man. I couldn't stop myself from blushing at him.

"Kamui can't you see that-"

"Don't you have other guests to bother"

The temperature in the room dropped at least 30 degrees, Kamui had his usual smile but one could tell he was angry. The murderous aura was just gushing off him. In a second there was an alien shaped cloud of dust where the 5th captain once stood.

"Thank you"

I said giving him a real smile.

I was going to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me toward. My body was pressed against his as a firm hand my waist and hand. I looked up at him in confusion.

"I still want that dance"

I was shocked, the murderous Kamui wanted to dance with me.

_Well he did save me ( in a way)._

The music began to play and our bodies started to move. Kamui was a very good dancer well better than I thought he would be. He didn't step on my toes or yank me around, he was almost soft and gentle.

"I didn't know you could dance?"

"There are alot of things you don't know about me"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I changed the subject.

"What are you doing here Kamui?"

"Admiral Asshole made all the captains come down. The only reason I came was for the food."

I chuckled, that sounds like him. He'll do something he totally hates so long as there's lots of food involved.

"Well I'm glad you're here"

His hand left my waist and pressed my head against him shoulder. I tried to move it up but he quickly put it back down. His scent was overwhelming, it dragged me into this strange little world were nothing else excisted but us and the only sound was his heart beat. For those few moments I didn't want to be on a mission, I didn't want there to be Harusame or the Black Talons, I just wanted to be Charlotte dancing with a boy she was really starting to like.

Yeah I'll admit it, I was really starting to like the psycho.

The music stopped and slowly let go of his body. My body shivered at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Thanks for the dance"

"You wanna get out of here?"

"What?"

"This party sucks lets get out of here"

Every part of my body wanted to say yes but I couldn't. I had to get more information, I know something was going to happen in two monthes and I had to know what that was. People's lives were at risk, I couldn't risk their lives for my happiness.

"Sorry but I have to stay"

"Come on Daydra"

He said it in such a sultry voice I really wanted to go with him.

_I can't go but wait! I have an idea!_

" I'll go with you on one condition"

"Depends"

" I'll go with you if and only if you tell me whats the 5th captain is planning to do in two monthes"

" I will tell you what you want to know but only at the end of the night"

" I'm not going to sleep with you"

" We'll see"

" I mean it and if your information isn't useful or relevent I swear to God Kamui I will make your life a living hell"

" If your there than it can't be hell, Daydra"

Its only a memory but my body still shivers when he says that word.

"Let's just get out of here"

" Lead the way"

He said gleefully.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: So Charlotte likes Kamui soo**

**Charlotte: That doesn't mean anything!**

**Kamui: Then what does it mean Daydra?**

**Charlotte: ummmm**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 14: A dream is a wish**

**Irish: Was that chapter to OOC? I hope not. **

**Charlotte: Warning some-what fluff in this chapter**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Kamui pulled me out on to the fire escape and out into the street. Maybe it was the bright lights of the hotel but the sky looked very beautiful that night. We kept walking not saying a word, further and further away from the hotel. We went to the a small district of Edo, that wasn't too far from the main city. The lights weren't glaring like in the main city there was just enough light to show that people were alive.

It was the same with the sound, there wasn't the honking car horns, lame pop music addvertising some soft drink, the calling of host club girls and the moaning of drunks. Here there was only the chatter of a few resteraunts, people talking and the sounds from the houses above. There was also those awful bugs that go_ waaa waa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_. Those bugs make me miss the crickets back home.

We just kept walking and I never once let go of his wrist. I tried to tell myself that I was only hanging on so that he didn't run off before I got what I needed but I knew the real answer why.

And I hated myself for it.

"So Daydra where are you taking us?"

Kamui said in an amused tone.

" I thought we could just walk around for a bit"

We kept walking quietly, I felt my body slowly being pulled toward one of the shops. I looked over to see what Kamui was so interested in.

It was a bookstore.

I was surprised, why would a man who only cares about getting stronger be interested in books? Did he like only books about killing and getting stronger? I just had to know.

"See something you like?"

"No"

He said as he was looking into the store with a gaze similar to a child who sees a toy they want. So, yeah he saw something he liked.

" We can go in if you want?"

"No, books are useless to me"

I didn't buy that for a second.

"Well I want to go in"

I dragged him into the store. There wasn't really anything I wanted, don't get me wrong I love to read I just can't read japanese. Books in english are very hard to come by even in the big name book store. I usually go to the Libiary at the US military base for my books.

While I was doing my usual song and dance called; do-you-have-any-books-in-english-no-we-don't-ma'am. I let Kamui walk around and pick up something he liked. I kept up the small talk with the clerk while out of the corner of me eye I saw Kamui pick up a book and began to read it.

_"Books are useless to me" my ass_

I waited until he noticed my gaze, he dropped the book and angrly walked out of the store. It was cute, his angry face. It wasn't his yato angry face or that other angry face it was a childish anger that I couldn't stop giggling at. I snatched up the book and bought it. I knew he would be mad at me so I bought him something I know he would like.

I walked outside and found Kamui leaning against the store. It was dark out but I could tell he was pouting.

" That wasn't very nice, Daydra"

"Come on now don't be like that, besides I bought you a present"

I tossed him a small red box. I was going to give him the book later, giving it to him now would only make him angier. The voice was excited to give him the book, it wanted to see his beautiful light up when I give it to him.

" Was it is?"

"Sukonbu?"

" Trust me you'll like it"

_Your sister does_

" If I don't I'll kill you"

I rolled my as he began eating the green strips. He kept eating them so I assume he'd like them. Like sister like brother, no?

We kept walking till we reached the park, that voice was blabbing to me about what a romantic spot it was but the other parts of me quickly shoved it in a pillow case and slammed it against a wall. It was nice thought, the stars were out, you could hear the tinkle of the river and there was no one else but us.

"Mind if we sit? My feet are killing me"

I'd rather stuff my feet through a box of broken glass than wear high heels for more than 10 minutes ( at the most). I swear the person who invented high heels also invented the corset and spanks. I want to beat them with a giant high heel shaped mallet that is made of whale bone and the tears women shed being forced to wear said things.

I walked around for a but until I found a nice spot by the river. In the moonlight the river looks like its made of diamonds. I plopped myself down on the grass and I tossed off my heels. He sat down very very very very close to me.

" Tell me Daydra, my father arrived on Earth shortly after I left, did you meet him?"

_Does this man know everything?_

" Yes I did speak with him. And before you ask we talked about you"

"You want to know more about me, I'm touched Daydra"

I tugged his braid in frustration but that lead him to shift our momentum so that his arm was around me. He was so warm. I wiggled around to show my dislike but deep down I didn't have the urge to fight back.

" Let me guess he told you how I stopped being his son and became a cold hearted monster that destroyed his arm and left little sister with my deathly sick mother"

He said in such a sad and bitter tone. Something inside me wanted to reach out and hold him.

"No, he told me of a boy who was force to take care of his family while his father left for God knows where. When he found out he had to be stuck on that rock he couldn't take it anymore"

"What?"

" I'm saying that I don't think your a cold hearted monster, I think your a boy wanted to see what else was out there"

He turned to me his blue eyes were now icey. It reminded me of a cobra raising its hood. If he was going to be a cobra then I was going to be a mongoose; dodging his deadly fangs like it was child's play.

" How can you say that to a man who's killed thousands, men women and children."

" Quit your bullshitting, I know your MO you don't kill children and don't kill women unless you have to"

He slammed me up against a nearby tree at break neck speeds. Pale hands were wrapped tightly around my throat, it was nothing like the time he choked me before. This time he was really trying to kill me. I wanted to look at his face but he was looking down at the ground. The voice was now pleading not with me but with Kamui.

_Let me in Let me in_

It was-no I was pleading for him to look at me so I could see what he was feeling. My words had upset him and I needed to know why and how.

"P-please-e K-kammui"

"Please? Please what? Please stop killing me, is that what you wanted to say?"

I reached out my hand and touched the top of his head. His hair was so soft, I trailed down his hair trying to find his face. My fingers touched his forehard, his nose and his cheek.

"L-look-k at mme"

He lifted his face, his teeth were clenched in anger. Those deep blue eyes of his were glowing in the light. I could tell that he was feeling the exact same emotions he was making me feel. This sick mixture of love and hate that was burning away at your very soul. You couldn't stand them and yet you couldn't bare them apart from you.

" Break free Daydra I know you can"

His hold on my neck loosen only just a bit but it was enough for some air to get into my lungs. With oxygen rich blood returning to my brain my fists slammed down on the inside of his elbows. It doesn't matter if your as strong as the freaking Hulk striking that spot causes your arms to shot up.

With my neck free I kicked him square in the chest. I wasn't wearing my wieghts so my legs were ultra fast. I was pleased that my kick caused him to skid if only a few feet, I even heard him cough a bit. That meant I was stronger than the last time we meet.

Of course that meet he was stronger too.

I looked at him but he was there for only a second. A shadow appeared over me, I looked up and saw him in the air about to strike. With those glowing eyes of his, he looked just like a demon.

A beautiful demon.

I had only second to move before he reached the ground. The power of his attack caused the ground bellow to break apart. The tree was ripped out from the ground, dust and chunks of dirt flew everywhere. Out of the cloud of dust Kamui came charging out ready to punch me. I spun on my heel dodging. He quickly dropped his body spinning his leg around hitting mine knocking me off balance.

I hit the ground hit a thud.

"Fuck"

I said as the wind knocked out of me. I was a sitting duck, with one kick my organ would be turned to goo and it would be all over. I shut my eyes, I had no intention of seeing my guts shoot out of my body. Instead of feeling a foot shaped wrecking ball land on my organs I felt a hand touching my hair.

" Open your eyes Daydra"

I didn't want to, I knew he was going to either tease me or hurt me.

"Open your eyes"

"No"

I felt a warm body press against mine, I instantly knew who it was. His warm breath was tickling my ear. Then I felt lips press themselves on my neck, a bolt of lightning ran through my body. Those soft kisses kept going down, till he reached my coller bone. I bit my lip preventing the moan my body wanted to release.

" Daydra, do not do that again"

I realised that I had really hurt him, I didn't create a new wound but rub salt into an old one. I guess the only way for him to make the pain go away is to fight. I could understand that, when I get upset I usually punch a bag till it bursts.

" I'm sorry Kamui I just wanted to see the real you"

" I am the real me"

" Then why do your eyes tremble"

I opened my eyes to meet his and sure enough they were wavering. In retalation he pressed his lips against mine and this time I kissed back.

" I'd knew you'd fall for me"

He whispered breaking the kiss.

" I haven't fallen for you"

" They why do your eyes tremble"

This was an endless battle of wills, one tries to get under the skin of the other. We would keep going until the other gives up or is destroyed.

"Get off me"

"No"

Using my knowledge of brazilan jujitsu I move my left foot to knock his balance, my left hand did the same. I lifted up my hips and rolled to the side. With his body off balance I rolled on top of him. He should have been scared but he just chuckled lightly.

" Sorry Daydra but I'm on top"

Another lightning bolt past through my body. I quickly jumped off his body trying to hide my blushing face. I was doing it poorly because he said this right after.

" You're cute when you blush"

" S-shut up!"

He walked over to me, he looked so tall and strong. He reached out and moved a strand of hair away from my face.

" So Daydra I guess its time to tell you what you wanted to know"

_So I guess that means the night is over_

I was more sad than happy, it was 85 percent sad and 15 percent happy.

" So the elders are planning to marry one of their grand daughters to one of Edo's higher ups and if all goes at planned nothing will stop the Harusame from stripping Edo dry"

Quickly I picked up the shopping bad that the fight had flow several feet away.

"Here this is for you"

He took the bag and looked inside.

" I told you books are useless to me"

I had prepared for this.

" Yeah but its a gift so have to keep it and read it"

I gave him a smile and he gave me a surprised look but then it melted into his usual smile. It wasn't the fireworks I wanted it but I swear it saw a spark.

" You truely an interesting woman Daydra"

And then we parted ways, my mind swimming with thoughts of him. That was the moment I let the thorns surround me. I happily let myself into the deadly cage.

Its true what they say; love turns even the wisest men into fools.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I made Kamui like to read because when they showed the Yato home planet I didn't see any TV or anything so what else did they have to do.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 15: Cliche sandwhich**

**Irish: I don't really have anything to say. Gintama hasn't been popping out any chapter lately so I've been kinda loosing my mojo but fear not I'm slowly getting it back.**

**Charlotte: By watching serial experiment lain?**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It wasn't hard to follow up on Kamui's information; the day after the party everyone and I mean _everyone_ was talking about the upcoming marriage. Poltical bonds through marriage are common but a poltical marriage between two spieces are not. There have been interspieces marriages before but this was the only one between two powerful people.

Taro Matsuyasha was a very powerful advisor in the Shogun's court and his daughter Benihime was going to marry the son of the 3rd captain, his name was Fawke Shihaya. Its an arranged marriage so I doubt they meet or like eachother. Since spaceships were out of my price range I had to talk to Benihime and convince her to make her father call of the marriage. Rumor has it that Matsuyasha dotes on his daughter.

Getting meeting with the lady was easier said than done. The press were swarming around their house everyday hoping to get a picture of the bride-to-be. Even the Black Talons power wasn't enough to get me in to see her. So I had to pull a few strings, promise a few favor and wash a few cars to get in. Even with all that I only got to see her for only 30 minutes.

So I put on my best clothes and prepared for the biggest sales pitch of my life. I was totally ready or in my head I was. In my head I was going to tell her with perfect charisma and knowledge how awful the marriage would be and she would burst into tears thanking me for showing her the error of her ways.

The house was even bigger than Daisuke's, it was like two high schools put togther. For a country known for its compact things there's been a surprisingly large amount of comically large houses.

A wrinkley old woman lead me into a western sitting room and left me there for a few minutes. There was a nice plate of cookies which I happily ate, then spit into a potted plant because they were awful.

" The mistress will see you now"

The raisen ( I know that's mean but I don't care, she kept giving me the xenophobic look) lead me to a japanses room, the only thing in it was a table, two deat cushions and a wall scroll. It must have been a meeting. You know someone is wealthy when they have something as useless as a "meeting room".

On one of the cushions was a young woman no older than 19 or so. She had long black hair cut in that "hime" style ( wiki it people), she had skin as pale as mine, she must have never worked a day in her life. She had gentle grey eyes and a smile that reminded me of a mother. She had that whole innocent kind beauty going on.

" I am Matsuyasha Benihime ( why do they always say their last name first?) it is an honor to meet you"

Her japanese was refined and extremely polite, it was alittle hard to understand her. I felt quilty that I didn't have the ability to talk as politey. In english I could but in japanese, that was like wearing a meat suite in a loins den.

" It's nice to meet you too"

I took a deep breathe and began my sale's pitch.

" I'll just get straight to the point I want to talk to you about your upcoming marriage"

She let out a sigh, it was small but noticable. All her life she must have been trained to show no other emotion except happy.

" I know you've been asked nothing else but I am begging you please call off the marriage"

I bowed my head to the floor.

This had to work, I had to protect the people important to me. If the Harusame got deeper into Edo they'll constantly be endanger. I couldn't fight their battles but I could prevent some of them.

" Call off the wedding why?"

" Because if the Harusame get anymore power they'll completely rule Edo. If they do they'll just strip the city dry leaving us to die. It will be like Yoshiwara only everywhere."

" I know but-"

" Its an arranged marriage so you can-"

She interupted me to drop one hell of a bomb shell.

" Its not an arranged marriage"

"What?"

" Its not an arranged marriage, Fawke proposed to me"

" What, why, how ,huh?"

I said having an over the top anime reaction.

She giggled, her voice sounding like gingling bells.

" I know its seems strange but Fawke and I are in love"

I couldn't believe it, there was no way in hell they could be in love. They had never meet before so how could they. That "love at first sight" thing is bull shit.

" The romeo and juliet thing is romantic ( for some it disgusts me) but let's be realistic you can't marry someone you've only known for a few weeks"

" We have been dating for five years"

I was hit by another bomb shell. My mind was reduced to a crater with all the mind fucks sher was giving me. From the sound of gingley laughter I could tell she found the whole situation funny.

" I can tell your shocked by all this"

" You think!"

She laughed again and I wanted to toss something sharp or heavy at her.

" So how'd you two meet anyway?"

" Well when I was younger I used to run away from the house and play with other kids. I was a very curious child and I'm a curious so one day a ship pulled in and I snuck my way inside. I was sadly captured by a cabin boy who was very kind and told me that if I showed him around he wouldn't tell the captain"

" And let me guess that cabin boy was Fawke in disquise"

" Yes"

I wanted to barf, this was a big cliche sandwhich with chips on the side cliche flavored.

" What is wrong?"

" Nothing, it's just your story seems so typical"

"Oh no! Its not typical there's more"

" I bet there is"

I said sarcastically getting ready for my cliche milkshake.

" We meet up everyday after that and sure enough we fell in love. I had to be honest with him so I told him my secret that I wasn't a common girl but the daughter of a power diplomat. He then started to laugh saying that he wasn't a cabin boy but the son of the 3rd captain."

With that cliche milkshake in my gut I felt that if I had anymore I was going to vomit all over the place. And the first place I'd spew was going to be here face.

" So what you told your parents and they were overjoyed that they had the chance the form an alliance between the higher ups of Edo and the Harusame?"

" No, we were planning to elope but when my father was planning on marrying me off to the 7th captain-Fawke"

"WHAT!"

I jumped out of my seat in surprize. Kamui was going to married off to her!

_Why didn't he tell me-I don't-I just-FUCK!_

" I am sorry!"

_Oh, shit she thinks I'm mad at her_

I thought to myself.

" Oh, I'm not mad at you. Its just that well"

" Do you know him?"

"NO!"

More gingley laughter, I was getting angry I was thinking about making myself throw up so I could blow chunks in her face.

" Don't worry he wasn't interested"

And if by magic my anger went away.

" You meet him?"

"Yes but only for a little bit"

" What did you do?"

In the back of my mind I could see her and Kamui smiling , talking and kissing it made me sick to my stomach. I also felt rage, I wanted to kill them with fire. Stopping on their ashes, then shoot the ashes then nuke it to fuck. That's how mad I was I wanted to nuke something to fuck.

" Talk"

_They could be have been doing " the dirty talk"_

" About what?"

" Killing, how he couldn't stand me because I was weak and how my eyes were dull and lifeless as stone"

Her eyes sifted to the corner of the room, he must have hurt her feelings. Knowing Kamui I doubt he was loosing any sleep over it.

" Ouch"

" Its alright I am over it"

_No you're not_

I thought to myself.

" It was shocking to hear such evil words from such a pretty face"

That was one of Kamui's traps; his cute face would lure you in and then his venomous words and murderous urges royallly fuck you.

" Anyway so how'd you convince your dad, to let you marry Fawke instead Kamui?"

" I asked"

_Wow, this girl has her father wrapped around her finger!_

The evil part of my brain was contemplating manipulating the girl so I could manipulate the council but the rest of my brain said shut the hell up evil brain cells that's wrong. Of course that didn't mean it wasn't tempting as hell.

" Its a shame too mother made me do so much research on Yato culture"

I was hit by another bomb shell but that time it was in the form of an idea.

_If she knew alot about Yato culture, then maybe she knows about..._

" Like what?"

" Well the Yato history, clothing style, mythology, food and language"

_HOLY SHIT JACKPOT!_

I wanted to scream to the heavens about the wonderfulness that was that moment. I could finally FUCKING FINALLY know what Daydra meant. She must have realised my extreme happiness ( I was air punching in joy).

" Was there something you need to know about the Yato? I am almost an expert now"

" Well do you know what-"

Then the shit storm that was the old raisen popped her fucking head in.

" Mistress we have to go"

"NO!"

I shouted.

It was not going to end like that, I was so close so mother fucking close to know what Daydra meant and she was just going to rip that away from me. That was like telling a termanlly ill patient that their magical cure was actually plain useless water.

Who does that? Assholes! That's who!

Just thinking about it now is getting me wicked pissed. Man, if I was Bruce Banner I'd be mean, green and angry by now.

And that ass hole was not going to ruin it for me!

" SHE IS STAYING RIGHT HERE UNTIL SHE ANSWER THIS QUESTION!"

" She has other appointments-"

" I DON'T CARE I NEED TO KNOW!"

Looking back on it now I realise that I was getting really worked up about it. It was not the kind of image I am trying to portray. I'm trying to go for that calm battle-sage persona not the crazy foaming at the mouth psycho chick I was acting like.

" Do not worry it will only take a few moments"

Benihime said calmly to the maid.

She went from super annoying perfect girl that you couldn't hate because they are too nice to awesome chick. I know it sounds crazy but I swear I saw heaven's light shine down upon her at that moment.

" Thank you so much, I really need to know something about the Yato"

I said calming down.

" My pleasure"

It was time to ask the question of the century.

" What does Daydra mean?"

" Daydra? Hold on I need to think for a moment"

She put her finger to lips in a stertypical thinking poise for a painfully long time. The tension was killing me.

" If I remember correctly, they were mythical creatures dating back to the start of the Yato cillivization. In all discriptions they are always women that seem to be bursting into flames but never burn. They were extremely kind always helping others in need but also fierce warriors. They stopped at nothing to protect those important to it. Legend goes that a strong Yato warrior fought a Daydra, they fought for twenty days straight till they both collapsed from exhaustion. The Yato woke up first but could not bring himself to kill the creature. He took her home and nursed her back to health. The Daydra returned the favor by teaching the Yato the art of writting, medicine and metal work. They slowly fell in love and their children grew up into the strongest Yato but also the kindest. They went across the planet teaching their fellow Yato."

I was shocked I had no idea that Daydra was a creature. I thought it meant something like bitch, wench or even women. I was touched that Kamui would call me something so wonderful. I wanted to burst into tears.

" In short Daydra roughly translates to angel"

Angel?

Angel.

All this time Kamui had been calling me angel.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: BAM! HOW WAS THAT! I know you guys have been itching for what Daydra meant so I decided to give it to you. I hope you guys will still read now that you know. Review please!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 17: BLAM!**

**Irish: I hope you liked the surprize**

**Charlotte: You were going to do a cliffy**

**Irish: Yeah but I'm not that much of a bitch**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Angel

Angel

All that time he was calling me angel.

Its ironic that of all the terms of enderment I wanted to be called, angel was my favorite. My least favorite was honey, darling and sweetie. Someone calling me something as pure and beautiful as angel was just too good to be true.

And it was.

I just couldn't believe it. I was turned to stone, nothing could shake me. A gun could be fired next to my ear and I wouldn't do anything. I was so deep in my own mind that the servants had to drag my body outside.

_He must be mocking me. Calling me an angel when he really thinks I'm ugly, stupid and weak. _

My own inferrority was telling that I could never be worthy of the title of angel. Even if his idea of an angel was different from mine I still wasn't worthy. Since I was the farthest thing from an angel then the only reason he could be calling me that is to mock me. He loved teasing people after all for all I knew he could been teasing me the whole time.

Those smiles

The way he touched me

The way he kissed me

All of it could have been for his own sick entertainment. I was touched, angry and confused so very very confused.

Even now I'm confused.

" DAMN IT KAMUI! I NEED TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!"

My voice echoing off the cell walls. Its been so long since I've heard my own voice. I've been keeping quiet ever since I got here. Talking will only give them satifaction, it makes me think of _The Yellow Basterd_ that story from the totally awesome _Sin City_ saga. When Nancy is kidnappted by the basterd she never screams even though she might die she doesn't scream. He could take her life but he would never find pleasure in it.

I know I'm talking now but no one will hear it. The only time anyone comes down is to give me food and water. Since I've arrived they've been giving me less and less. There were guards the first few days because then I had the streangth to break out of the chains. Now with my lack of water, food and sleep I couldn't even stand none the less break these chains.

If Kamui saw me I doubt he would call me Daydra. I wonder if he would call me "Charlotte" instead? Probably not.

I should get back to the story or I'll get all depressed and start taking this fic down the road of emo and angsty and no one wants that. Many I've broken the fourth wall so many times that I'm starting to crack the third wall.

So where was I?

Oh, Yeah. I was turned to stone ( figuretively) and was thrown out of that houses ( the jerks). They didn't even leave me leaning against a wall or something they literally threw me out onto the road laying spread-eagle in the dirt.

I was there for God-knows how long till some one rolled me over and rubbed their boot on my face.

" Hey, you dead?"

Said a very monotone voice.

I didn't answer and the boot dug itself harder into my face.

" I said are you dead?"

_Go away can't you see I'm lost in thought_

" Oh, no she is dead I guess I'll have to cut her up and burn the pieces"

" I'M UP I'M UP!"

I screamed flailing around.

I looked up and saw the brown-haired shinsengumi captain I saw in the newspaper. His wine colored eyes were staring straight through me. His face held no emotion and his sword was raised in attack position.

" The body is having spasms I need to cut it up quickly"

He brought down his sword at Kamui-level speed. I quickly rolled out of the way but only by the skin of my teeth ( what is with that expression? Who has skin on their teeth? If they do I wanna meet them).

" I'M ALIVE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The zombie-boy ( no emotion = zombie ) just sheathed his sword and walked away like nothing fucking happend. I wanted to jump-tackle the fuck but he was a police officer and I didn't feel like being arrested ( again). So I ran head of him and stood in his way.

" Hey what's the big idea you could have killed me"

I shouted

He looked right through me and tried to walk through me as well but I wasn't going to move.

" Oh, bug"

He said shoving my face to the side and man that guy was strong, he sent me crashing into the nearby fence. He gave me splinter in my ear, do you know how hard it is to get a splinter out of your ear? I'll tell you It's really really hard and it also really really hurts too.

_Police officer or not this guy was going to pay!_

I decided to follow him and when he was least expecting it I would strike. And by strike I mean I hit in across the head with a sewer hole cover.

Stealth isn't my forte, if I got a grade for my stealth abilities it would be a D not an F, I'm not a total failure but I do suck. If there's a stealth portion in a video game it takes me a zillion trys because I some how fuck it up. So when I " tailed" the shinsengumi member I did nothing to hide my presense, noise or killing intent. I simply followed him and since he didn't turn around and yell at me I thought he didn't notice. It's amazing how stupid I am sometimes.

_You know this guy looks familar? I've seen him in the paper but where else did I see him?_

I thought to myself.

I remember seeing his face a long time ago but he looked younger and in black and white.

_Black and white how could he I see him in black and white? A newspaper! I saw him in a newspaper!_

Back home I used to read news articles about Edo online. If I remember correctly I was reading about the creation of the Shinsengumi. It was on the front page of the _New York Times_ asia section. It talked alot about the commander Kondou, the vice-commander Hijikata and the captain of the first squad Okita.

_Now I remember he's Okita Sougo!_

He was already a famous sowdsmen people even called him a genius. There wasn't alot of information on the guy, I found it ironic that I spent hours learning about the guy and I couldn't even reconize his face. I bring shame to fangirls everywhere.

We kept walked till we reached a park. I thought he was going to take a nap or something but he climbed into a tree. Sitting comfortablely on a branch he took out a pair binoculars. I took out my phone and thanks to my handy dandy telescope app I saw what he was looking at and he was looking at nothing?

He was focused on a plain old bench next to a red swing set.

_Why is he looking at a bench-wait what's that?_

I zoomed in on a white blob on the bench. It was two big jelly doughnuts on a plate.

_O.K this has to be a trap no one leaves doughnuts on accident_

The question was who was this trap for?

A criminal?

A joui leader who commited murder of an innocent girl with a bright future, he had all the evidence but he couldn't arrest because of his connections to the higher ups and so he's taking revenge his own way ( I'm thinking in to this way too much).

Then I saw a large white and pink blob coming into the park. I moved to phone over it, the blob transformed into Sadaharu and Kagura. I looked around and realised that this was the same park Kagura takes Sadaharu.

_Could the trap be for Kagura? Of course not why would a police officer try and hurt a little girl_

A thought crossed my mind; what if the doughnuts are just regular doughnuts and he's given them to her as a gift! Then why didn't he give them in person-I have an answer for that too! He's embarrassed after all Kagura is only on the brink of womanhood ( 15 maybe) and this boy is like 18 and that's kinds weird but its cool I'm not judging.

I was touched by this adorable yet totally cliche schene of innocent love. I even started to record it so I could gush over it later.

She saw the doughnuts and I was getting really excited. I couldn't read her lips but I think her words went along something like this; "Look Sadaharu doughnuts it must be my lucky day!". I glanced over to Okita and his expression still hadn't changed.

_He must be waiting for her to eat the doughnuts_

She reached for the doughnut and-

KKKKAAAABBBBOOOOMMMM!

The doughnut exploded! My head snapped to the psycho in the tree who was laughing like a sadist. I turned back to the big cloud of white smoke where Kagura and Sadaharu once stood.

" Kagura!"

I shouted running toward the cloud.

" AAAAAHHHHH!"

I skidded to a stop. Running out of the smoke was a ash-covered Kagura charging at the tree like a bull. I was glad that she was alright but was scared because she looked fucking pissed.

" Kagura I didn't do it I-"

I tryed to plead my case but she ran right passed me. I then realised her true target; the tree. What did run up to me was an ash-covered Sadaharu. He looked happy to see but I doubt he was happy about being covered in dirt. Being dirty meant a bath and giving Sadaharu a bath was a two day affair. It takes a day to catch him because he some how knows its bath time and the other is to hose him down.

"SADIST!"

Kagura screamed kicking right through the tree.

The sadist jumped right out of tree doing a gracful and show-offy backflip onto the ground. He had a smirk that radiated such cockiness it reminded me of Kamui.

_He planned this? The fucker!_

" What the fuck, man? Were you trying to kill her!"

" I needed to test my new exploding powder for Hijikata so I picked China"

_China? She's an alien._

" What am I your lab rat?"

" Well you look like a rat"

Kagura screeched and jumped to the sadist, her fist ready to meet his face. He just dodged and counter attacked which was she blocked. They seemed pretty evenly matched.

The two just kept trading blows both verbally and physically, after awhile it became rather entertaining. I made a mental note of the witty combacks so I could use on them on Kamui later ( why does my mind always come back to you?).

As I sat on the grass, watching them fight while scratching Sadaharu's belly I thought about something. Kagura tells me all the time about this evil sadist who keeps ruining her day by showing his ugly ass face and insulting a lady like herself. I teased by say she sounded like she had a crush on him but stopped when she threatend to introduce her foot to my ass.

The man had to be the sadist. He certainly didn't have an ugly ass face, he was rather cute. He would be even cuter if he smiled and not a sadistict smile. The look in her eyes was just like one Kamui gets when he's having a good time during a fight. So she was having fun fighting a cute boy ( we have alot in common). Okita seemed to be enjoying himself too. Everytime she turned her attention to something he would insult or attack her so she would focus on him. It was cute, in a weird kind of way.

It was like an elementary school romance where the boy pulls the girl's pigtails and steals her doll so he can get her attention. The keep doing that till they mature and fall in love. They were in their teens so this could be a problem.

They'll come to their senses someday

Maybe?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: Some Okikagu for you guys. Its one of my favorite couples. They are so cute! If anyone knows any doujinshi for them let me know I want it.**

**Deadpool: CAMEO!**

**Irish: What the hell!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 18: Move it !**

**Irish: I have a headache**

**Charlotte: that's because you suck at FPS**

**Irish: and you call me random**

**Charlotte: Sket dance is a good show**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I'm so hungry

I'm so thirsty

I'm so damn tired

I haven't eaten in forever. I can feel my stomach twist and growl angrly. It was pissed off that I haven't filled it in God knows how long. I've fell alseep twice so I can assume its been a day but it hasn't been restful sleep. Its the kind of sleep were its night then you blink and its daytime. You've slept for 5 hours or so and you feel like you haven't slept at all.

They're trying to break me

First they tried to keep me painfully chained up and leaving me in isolation. Since that didn't work they've taken away my meals and water. I don't plan on giving up and neither do they so I guess its become a game of chicken.

How long are they going to keep my like this before I die? I'm no use to them dead but they can't give me the five-star treatment either. I didn't notice but I'm laughing. Thinking of those fucktards panic over what to do is just too damn funny.

Or maybe I have just gone crazy?

I could ,I have been talking to myself for 18 chapters. Well I started this thing by telling you why I'm like this I guess I might as well finish it. Now for a quick recap; I was watching the future couple ( Sougo and Kagura) fight.

They kept fighting till 5:30 ( thirty minutes of solid fighting) and then they suddenly stopped. Spefically Sougo stopped.

" HEY WHERE YOU GOING!"

" Its late Danna will have my head if you aren't home by six"

" You're lucky Gin-chan needs me home or else you'd be Sadaharu's dinner!"

Sougo simply dusted off his clothes and walked away. Kagura called for Sadaharu and both us quickly followed her. I had nothing better to do ( I had completely forgotten the marriage problem) so I walked Kagura home. I was planning to moch dinner off them but I couldn't resist teasing her about her "boyfriend"

" So how long have you two been going out?"

" What?"

"You and your boyfriend. I have to say you have good taste he's pretty cute"

Kagura looked at me with horror like I in a hockey mask was slicing kittens open with a chainsaw.

" HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really you two seemed really into eachother"

She glared at me, her face was angry but her cheeks were red with embarrassment. I just had to laugh she was just so cute!

"WE WERE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!"

"You say fighting I say foreplay"

That made her really embarrassed. Steam was even coming out of her ears. I don't think she knows what foreplay is but she knows its sexual.

" I'LL KILL YOU!"

She screamed flailing her fists everywhere.

It was easy to dodge her attacks after fighting Kamui everyone elses' attacks just seemed so slow. I don't think she was really trying to hurt me either.

" Relax, I'm just teasing"

" IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

_I think its funny_

For the rest of the way Kagura grumbled about how stupid I was to think that she liked the saidst. She discribed him in so many ways that it was obvious that she liked him even if she didn't know it yet. We kept walking till we reached her house.

" You staying Char-char?"

"Duh, why'd you think I followed you"

In typical Kagura fashion she ran up the stairs and busted down the door yelling out'

" I'M HOME!"

Sadaharu and I quickly followed her.

" What's up Gin?"

I said kicking off my shoes.

I wonder if taking off your shoes started as a japanese thing because I heard it was but back home everyone takes off their shoes after they come in. Well they only do that if they're staying over or going on the carpet. No-wait a minute only kids take their shoes off when they come in the house. Adults still kept their shoes on unless asked.

" Yo, charmander-san"

I've stopped being made at him for not saying my name, I started to look foreward to what ever he calls me. He's been pretty damn creative I wonder if he wrote them down on a list or pops them out on the fly.

" Where's pachi?"

" Out with his sister"

I meet pachi's sister, Otae. She is a very pretty lady with a nice smile but she's also one of the scariest woman I have ever meet. She still smiles when she's angry but you still feel like your staring into the depths of hell.

" If pachi's not here then who's going to make dinner?"

I asked, Pachi wasn't the only one who could cook ( Gin can use a rice cooker) but he was the only person who cooked for other people. Everyone else made food just for themselves.

" I have dinner right here"

Gin said slamming a carton of strawberry milk and a tupperware container of rice cover in azuki beans. I've tried the "Gintoki special" and it tastes crazy, not the good crazy either. Beans and rice do not go together. They feel so gross in your mouth and they taste nasty.

" What are we supposed to eat?"

"You have money"

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Gin didn't usually watch TV unless the weather lady was on. He didn't even watch anime, for a man who would kill for his _Jump_ he didn't like anime.

" Good evening we apologize for this interupttion in our usual programing. We have a special announcement."

A young woman with pigtails was on the TV instead of the maroon haired weather lady I could tell that Gin was not happy about it. He showed his displeasure by screaming out the window like the TV people could hear or care. I ignored him and focused on the TV.

" We have learned that the daughter of the offical Taro Matsuyasha has run off to America to elope with her lover Fawke Shihaya."

My eyes almost burst out of my skull.

Why would they run away? Their parents encouraged the marriage and more importantly why would they announce to the news that they were running away? Wasn't the point of running away is to not let people know where you were going?

" Before they left Benihime was kind enough to allow us to interview her"

The screen changed to an image of Benihime. She was in the same outfit I saw her in, she must have decided to do the moment I left.

" ( they said Matsuyasha-san but I'm changing it to ms deal with it) why did you decided to leave your family?"

The reporter asked.

" We were always planning on eloping. We couldn't let our marriage hurt Edo. So we decided to make them disown us"

She was much smarter and much kinder than I thought she was. She knew that the Harusame and the higher-ups would use them and they did something about it.

"Why would your marriage hurt Edo"

"As you know Fawke is the son of a Harusame captain and when we got married it would allow both parties to form an alliance."

Now that was good, not only did they ruin the chances of an alliance but she also exposed both parties for their scheme. Now everyone knew that something fishy was going on in the Shogun's council. The trust barrier had been broken, cocks were going to have a much harder time keeping their plans a secret.

" So your saying that our country's leaders are in making deals with blood thirsty space pirates?"

"Yes"

I looked around, neither Gin or Kagura were interested in this earth shattering ( to some) news. They were busy having a shit fit about who ate Gin's rice. It was obviously Kagura from the grains of rice around her face but she kept saying it was Sadaharu.

" Do you think you will be in danger now that you have told us this?"

"No I think we will be perfectly safe"

I made a mental note to make some calls back home so I could make sure that nothing would happen to them over there. Sadly my connections could only give them minor safety and only in the north east. If they went anywhere else they were on their own. Why couldn't they just move to Canada nothing bad ever happens there.

_Well now I won't have to worry about stopping the wedding but that doesn't mean they don't have a back up plan in the works_

This only stopped the Harusame from getting stronger what I needed to do was to cut a major chunk out of them.

" Well I'm hungry"

I said getting my shoes back on.

" I'll see you later Kagura tell your boyfriend I said hi"

I happily watched Gin's face contort in horror. Gin then forgot about his lost rice and went total ape shit on Kagura. As I walked down the stairs I heard him screaming; " BOYFRIEND!"

I quickly walked home stopping to get one of those Yaki things to eat. The stuff is probably made from the same stuff public school lunches are made of but they taste pretty damn good. O.K I have to stop thinking about food it will only make me hungrier ( if that's even possible).

Now in the evening Daisuke and I discuss what to do to protect our territory, address any problems that may come up or any asses I need to kick. We also talk about how Ryuusuke did in school but according to Ryuusuke he does nothing.

The family decided to be total _assholes_ and eat dinner without me. It was now Reiko's TV time so the house was deathly quiet when I got home. No one dared make a noise, Reiko could miss something on her soaps.

We were pretending to enjoy the silience when Izuru one of our youngest members ( we only accept those who are at least 16) came bursting into the room. Since everyone knew how important TV time was to their "Nee-san" he must have had a damn good reason for coming in.

" Sir! We have a situation!"

He yelled jumping into seiza.

If it wasn't for the Godsend that was Tivo poor little Izuru would have been dead right then and there.

" What's wrong?"

"We've found Kujaku Hime Kada!"

Both of us were taken back, ever since that Peacock princess fell from power she's been going from safe house to safe house leaving a trail of murder and robbery. It wasn't in our territory but she tried to hurt the Yorozuya and that's unforgivable. I was itching to punch the shit out of her.

"Where!"

"In the sewers next to the Asou bakery, there's several men holding her. We have to hurry before more of her guards show up!"

Daisuke and I knew that we couldn't less this oppertunity pass us by. She has caused too much death and pain.

" I'll go, you hold down the fort"

I said getting my coat.

"Make sure to drop her off at Kenta's house so I can speak with her in the morning"

Kenta ran a computer repair shop a few minutes away. Dispite his nerdy apperance he was very good at getting information out of people. He's no Hijikata but he's pretty good at what he does and he fixed my laptop for free so he's awesome.

I giggled, Daisuke was a lover not a fighter but he could get very vicious when push comes to shove. He has a "gift" to make people suffer terribley without even touching them.

I followed Izuru into the sewer system ( it was more of place for the rain water to go). We kept walking for a long time, I felt the urge to run home and it got stronger and stronger with every step.

" How much farther?"

" Not much"

_This doesn't feel right_

A twisty feeling was setting in my gut.

" So how did you find Kada?"

Izuru wasn't a good fighter and Kada wasn't stupid enough to go around unprotected.

" ummmm we found her?"

"So you just wander around the sewers and just happend to stumble upon the famous peacock princess without any guards."

He didn't answer but I got mine.

This was a trap.

"Izuru you have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on before I beat your face in"

He turned to me, his babyface was red and his eye were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

_Click_

I felt the cold barrel of a gun press against the back of my head.

"For this"

A cold female voice said from behind me.

I move to my head to the side, grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulder. I looked down at my attacker. She had dyed blond hair and a very revealing purple outfit. The cowboy pistols gave her away, she was Makoto Kijima AKA the red bullet. One of the major players in the Kiheitai.

" You Kiheitai fuckers have to do better than that if you want to get me"

" Don't worry we have"

Makoto said before I broke her arm.

As she screamed over her broken limb crowds of Kiheitai troops appeared out of fucking cracks in the wall. They formed a circle around me.

_This was going to be fun. Its been forever since I've had a good fight._

" So one wants to got first?"

I taunted.

" I would not do that if I were you"

Said a male voice that had a funny way of saying his _o_'s.

A man stepped out from the crowd, he dressed in old fashioned clothes and a top knot. His eyes were like the ones on those wavey cats.

" And why the hell not?"

"Because if you do the Tobayo family will die"

_He's lieing he has to be. The house is too well protected_

" Quit your bullshitting"

"Now a young girl on the peak of woman hood shouldn't be using such language"

"Shup up you lolicon"

Said the bitch by my feet.

" I'm not a lolicon I'm a feminist"

" Whatever can you tell me how the Tobayos are in danger?"

"You see we have poisoned their dinner this evening and unless you surrender they won't recieve the antidote"

Poison, the cowards the weapon of choice. They couldn't attack us head on so they had to resort to us dirty tricks.

"So I'll take them to the hospital, hospitals have ever antidote under the sun."

"But which one? It would take them hours to determine what to use, hours they don't have. Especially little Ryuusuke with his small body he has even less time than his parents"

I was trapped I couldn't do anything. I couldn't let the people important to me get hurt.

" If I surrender to you promise that they will be alright?"

" The Kiheitai never goes back on their word"

"Fine whatever"

I said raising my hands in defeat.

My pride was shattered but I didn't care.

I had to protect them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: Next chapter will have more Kamui I promise.**

**Kamui: I miss daydra**

**Charlotte: No you don't!**

**Kamui: Yes I do**

**Charlotte: Shut up!**

**Kamui: you're so cute**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 19: adventure time !**

**Irish: The rest of the story will be told in present tense from now on.**

**Charlotte: But there will be some flashbacks**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

So that's my story.

That's how I got chained up to this fucking wall

For all I know, Daisuke, Reiko and Ryuusuke could be dead. Maybe they were lieing there asses off and they are compltely fine. I guess it doesn't matter now, I'm stuck like this.

_Stomp stomp stomp_

The sound of heavy footsteps? Someone coming to visit me right as I finish my story? Its almost like a story book.

_Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp_

Oh, more than one person coming to see me, is it my birthday or something? Several armed guards crowded around my cell. A modern looking man, with head phones and hair the defided gravity stood in front. He had one of those old japanese guitars, that go _twing twang_. I know that is not what it's called but whatever.

"Akayasha-shi ( shi? how formal) Shinsuke-sama has requested your presence"

He spoke in such an old formal way it was hard to understand him. Dispite that the name Shinnsuke made me perk up. It wasn't everyday that I get to see a famous terrorist.

Man being half starved to death makes me weird!

" Well you better have to carry me because I can't move"

I smirked as the men's ( except for the guy with the head phones) faces turned red. I watched as the men fought amoung themselves to see who gets to carry me. The glasses dude ( he looks too cool to be called a man) opened the gate. He drew his sword and with one quick slash the chains were broken. My arms fell to the ground and it felt so fucking good. It was like I jumped into a pool on a really hot day.

If I had any streangth left this would be the perfect oppertunity to wrap my hands around his throat. He threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatos, he could have least carried me bridal style so I could salvage some dignity.

He carried me up the stairs and down the hall ignoring the many eyes staring at us. We passed by a window, man, there's alot of stars. I thought outerspace would just be flat black with dots of light but there were purples, oranges and reds. All of them like rivers of color mixing and churning across the night sky. I want to take a huge picture of it and tape in on my bedroom ceiling. I can see what Kamui likes space so much, it's cold but it sure is beautiful.

" So I've been here for what? Forever? I think I've earned the right to know why the fuck I'm here"

Honestly I think they should have told me the second they locked me up. He didn't respond but I can tell what he was going to say;

_"Shinsuke-sama will explain everything"_

or something like that.

If I'm going to see this guy, I should at least get a bath or something. I must smell like deep fried shit left out in the sun. If Kamui saw me like this..I would rather be sucked out into space. I wonder if he even knows I'm gone?

No, Why would he? He's in some space ship doing who knows what and skrewing who knows who ( That really didn't make much sense)!

But still...

No! Stop thinking about him! He isn't thinking of you!

But I want him too...

Stop it! STOP IT!

We have now past the windows and I'm now looking at a wall. They tried really hard to make this place look like an old japanese palace. There were the paper sliding doors and the floor was matted. Dispite all these things the ship looked pretty crappy all together. It was like a cardboard robot suit without the cute childish appeal.

_Swish_

A sliding door opened and there he was Takasugi Shinsuke. He had purple hair with a bandage covering his eye. He wore a gaudy purple and gold kimono and was smoking an opium pipe. His eyes were what put me off, the were slitted like snake and he had a maddening grin.

The head phones guy gentley set me down on a seat pillow, he bowed deeply and then left the room. Leaving me and the snake man together alone that's-HOLY SHIT THERE'S FOOD!

On the table was a many steaming of rice and other shit that I could eat. I wasn't in the right state of mind I would jump on that table and cobbled down the food like a savage animal. But ( sadly?) I am in the right state of mind so I have to wait until I'm offered it.

He let out a puff of smoke and smiled at me, it sent shivers down my spine ( in a bad way).

" You know its rude to smoke in front of a lady"

I said breaking the silence.

He took a deep drag from his pipe and brew the smoke in my face. It smelt like ash and the food in front of me. He saw me staring and flashed me an evil toothly grin.

"Please eat you must be starving"

His voice was like the hiss of a snake.

I want to eat that food, I want to eat that shit so fucking bad. I have to restrain myself, it could be poisoned.

" Its safe, you worthless dead"

I calmly took a bowl a rice and a pair of chopsticks, I had to show him that he hasn't broken me. I was still strong, starvation and isolation are not enough to break me. Chopsticks are still tricky to use but I calmly put clumps of rice into my mouth. My stomach was singing an angelic chorus as food fell into my gut.

" So why am I so important?"

I said in between bites.

" Gaijin"

He hissed.

Oh, I get it now. A white devil like me doesn't deserve to live in Edo. I bet it drives him nuts that a forigner like me is so high up in the food chain. I got where I am fair and square, the color of my skin and the blood in my veins got nothing to do with it. Man, that made me feel pumped.

" Yes, yes I'm a gaijin what else is new. Can you answer the question?"

I had finished the bowl of rice and grabbed another bowl of food.

" Your a gift"

" For who?"

" The Harusame"

The food suddenly didn't taste so good. Not only am I gift which total means sex slave I am also being given to group of people who I think totally hate my guts. Maybe I will be sold to Kamui..No NO stop it! He just going to use you, so stop thinking about him!

"Can't you give them a fruit basket or something why do you need me?"

" A show of faith, you've been a pain in both our sides for too long. Why should I just kill you when I could use you"

" Even if I'm gone the Black Talons will still go on and get even stronger"

A chuckle rumbled out of his chest. In this light his teeth looked like fangs, he was a demon. If this were a movie this would be the part where the main character ( me) was captured by the villian and the villian was laughing at the main character telling him that evil never wins.

" I despise western things, they are barbaric and crude. I do how ever like one thing from your culture and that is chess"

Chess? What does that have to do with anything?

" I find it very interesting, every piece has its own move and you win by taking the king"

Yeah, I know I've played chess before.

" Tobayo is the king of the Black Talons, so even if you kill me it won't fall"

I said smuggly.

" He may be the king but you are the queen"

"So?"

" The queen is the strongest piece on the board. When one takes the queen their opponent loses half of their power. Black Talons may not fall but they are weaker than ever"

I never thought of things like a chess board. I tried once but that was only because the lazy kid from _naruto_ did so well with this method. It didn't work out well for me, people weren't like chess pieces. They didn't move only one way, they moved everyway they could and even if the king fell the pieces still kept fighting.

" You can win a chess match without the queen"

His smirk never left his face, nothing I say seems to get through to him. Is he really good at hiding it or does he just not care? Weren't he and Gin friends? I heard they grew up together, Gin is so awesome and this guy just plain sucks.

" How could Gin ever be friends with a monster like you?"

That go through to him, his smirk into a look disgust.

" Don't compare me to that silver haired idiot"

" Please Gin is twice the man you'll ever be"

A bowl was flung off the table and flung straight onto my face. It shattered, through the blood and rice I could see the enraged look in his eyes. That bowl really hurt but I wasn't going to let him know that.

" You shouldn't be so angry Takasugi didn't you say I'm only useful to you alive"

I said whiping my face.

Takasugi took a long drag from his pipe, as the smoke left his mouth he regained his composer. God, that smoke was really starting to make this room stink.

" Shinsuke-sama we have reached the Harusame main fleet"

Said a voice from the intercom.

By telepathic command or something two women openned the door sitting down in that good japanese house-wife fashion. Why sit down to open a door?

" Get her ready"

" Yes Shinsuke-sama"

They said in unison.

One of the women came into the room and picked me up with unknown streangth. At least they carried bridal style unlike some people. They put me into a room that was empty except for a large metal tub full of water.

"Your not going to-AAAHHH"

Both women wasn't no time stripping of my clothes. It felt good to get out of those nasty clothes but I'm extremely uncomfortable being naked around other people. How people can take a bath around here is beyond me. When Reiko tried to take a bath with me the first night I stayed over I freaked the fuck out.

The women dumped me into the water and holy fuck it was cold. My legs throbbed in the water. It did feel nice to have the grim washed off and the water smelt like flowers. What didn't feel nice was the scrubbing, were they trying to clean me or scrap off all of my skin.

In my pain I heard them bitching about how dirty and hairy I was. It's not my fault, its not like I could take a bath much less shave in that cell. They took me out off the bath and tired me off. They slapped some cream on my legs which I thought was lotion till the burning started. I watch in horror as the hair on my legs were fried off. They forced me into some very lacey underwear ( the perverts) and brushed my hair.

The brushed my hair for what felt like hours, they finally whiped the crap my legs. It may have hurt like a mother fuck but it sure made my legs nice and smooth.

" Stand up child"

One ordered.

My legs were starting to feel better but I still couldn't stand up all the way. The other woman lifted my up by the armpits. The other woman took out a deep red chinese dress the kind that shows off alot of leg. I think its called a cheongsam or something. After putting a pair of red high heels on my feet, slapping on some make up and putting a red flower in my hair I was done.

Both of the women walked around me like sharks circling their prey. They complement themselves into turning a disgusting savage into something decent. After the praise party one of the woman walked over and pushed a button on the side of the wall.

" She's ready"

In a few short seconds two men came in and handcuffed my hands. I don't see why I can't even stand up. I doubt I could fight them all off, jack a space ship and fly home ( but that would be awesome). A second man much larger than the first lifted me and carried me out of the room.

As we walked the wall color suddenly changed from soft tan to industral grey. The faint hum of the ship increased with the sounds of many strange voices all talking in different languages. There was no doubt about it I was on the Harusame's ship. We stopped at a large door, all the noise seems to be coming from there.

" Now as a show of good face I present to you a gift"

A voice similar to the cat-eyed man said from inside the room.

The man walked through the door, The room was large and western style. It had a large window and gold trim. The cat-eyed man was in front of a large table with several scary looking aliens with a greenish fat one in the middle. None of those really mattered because the moment I saw those deep blue eyes I focued on him

Kamui

" I give you the fearsome Akiyasha"

I heard several grunts and whistled from the other aliens. All of them were undressing me with their crazy eyes. Kamui wasn't even smiling he just a had a blank expression. I wanted to call out to him but I know he isn't going to save me.

No one will

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: If I messed up the past/present tense thing let me know. Its hard to suddenly switch.**

**Charlotte: I'm going to be gang-banged aren't I?**

**Irish: this story isn't rated M**


	21. Chapter nineteen

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 20: still no romance?**

**Irish: I really need to get on the romace bandwagon**

**Charlotte: woah! Hold on a second this an adventure story first and a romance story second**

**Kamui: So you admit its a romance story**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

** Kamui's POV**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I thought this day was going to be boring. Today I was forced to sit through a captain meeting where we all are forced against our will listening to admiral asshole blab and the only food is a basket of rice crackers and one cup of that nasty green tea.

So as I was being bored to tears a human walked in. The human looked very weak so I didn't really pay attention. He talked about something something something.

" I present to you the fearsome Akiyasha"

Now that got my attention. I haven't seen my Daydra in so long, maybe I could fight her when all this boring shit is over.

Another human came in and roughly dropped Daydra on the ground. I had to take a closer look at her, I just couldn't take my eyes of her. She looked like it was covered in fire, like a real Daydra. I looked closer to see that she was just wearing a red dress ( damn), a very form fitting red dress that showed off all her curves and revealed every part of her legs.

I could hear the captains and their lackeys whistle and make lewd comments toward her. Make yur comments, weaklings like you could never have a chance with a Daydra. Daydra need someone powerful like me.

I know for a fact that Daydra would never work with the Kiheitai so I have to wonder how did Daydra get herself in this situation. She could never have lost to these weak humans in fight, even if there were a hundred of them she would still win. She doesn't go for bribes so they must have forced her. They must have threatend the people she lives with. This is why you can't become strong when you have bonds with others, they could be used against you.

" I call dibs on her first!"

I turned toward the noise. The 10th seat captian was arguing with the 9th captain, they were only here because of their "connections" not to mention they were overweight and the only fighting they've seen was from the safety of their chairs. Daydra would make mince meat out of them.

" Hey, admiral ass-I mean admiral Aho can I have the girl?"

I said without thinking.

Now why did I do that? Daydra can handle herself so why did I want her to be with me? I was planning on seeing once she had finished off the weaklings so why did I want to be with her now? Something deep inside wanted her to be with me, only me. I wasn't rejecting these feelings I'm just confused by them.

" Sure, why not"

If he was smart he would have asked the human's what they wanted. They obviously want something in return. That's the way it works here, people only help others is so they can get something from them in return. Space is no different from home.

I could hear the men grumble and groan. Shouting "why does that fuck get all the bitches ( because I'm way better looking than you'll ever be)" and " Fuck you ( in 17 different languages)" They can bitch all they want its not like they can challenge me. I would skin them alive if they even thinking about challengeing me for her. Why did it suddenly become about Daydra? It doesn't matter Daydra is mine and they can eat shit.

I jumped out of my chair and down toward Daydra. The human with the crazy eyes watched me walk over to her, without blinking might I add. I stood over her putting my hands on my hips with a big smile on my face.

" You certainly gotten yourself in a pickel haven't you Daydra?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were still burning but they looked tired and worn. I noticed she had dark rings under her eyes and her skin was paler. Her pink cheeks were now ashen grey and she was thinner but not in a healthy way. Her wrist and ankles were covered in make-up but I could still see the bruising.

"Kamui"

Her voice sounded almost pleading. Daydra pleading with me? The thought sent an interesting shiver down my spine. I could get used to that. I crouching down I looked her straight in the eye, a spread of color returned to her cheeks. She still blushes even after I've gotten close to her so many times,cute.

Her body started to tremble and shake. She wasn't cold and I haven't done anything to her ( yet) so why is she-can't she move?

" Get up Daydra"

I commanded.

" For your convience we have made Akiyasha incapable of movement"

What!

They purposely made her weak and useless. She couldn't fight, she couldn't do anything. It was disgusting, my hand latched itself on to the man's neck. I lifted him off the ground and squeezed not enough to kill but enough that it would cause great pain.

" Captain Kamui!"

Admiral Asshole shouted.

It wasn't good to strangle the people we were trying to _use_. But I don't care they pissed me off so they need to die. I squeezed harder and found joy in his eyes rolling back and the foaming at the mouth.

_Click click click click_

Hundreds of guns ( those arrow gun things) were all aimed at my head and ready to fire. Such a pain.

"Captain please don't cause a schene"

I heard Abuto say.

I believe I have already caused a schene, Abuto. I guess it would a hassle if I killed this guy, being shot with all those arrows would knock me out of commition for at least a week and Daydra could get killed in the process ( now that she was made so fucking WEAK).

" Get the fuck out of here"

I snarled releasing the man.

The man coughed several times then ran out of the room like a little bitch. I felt a tug on my pants, I saw Daydra staring up at me with some kind of magic stare ( puppy eyes) that made me want to do anything she asked. I calmly picked her up, I was taken back when she wrapped her arms around me neck.

"Thank you"

She whispered into my neck.

" For what?"

Not killing him? They held you hostage you should be sad that I didn't kill him. Hell, you should want to kill him yourself.

" Saving me"

" I didn't save you"

" Yes you did. You could have left me with those men but you kept them away."

" You'd rather deal with me than them?"

"It's better to fight an enemy you know than one you don't. Besides I know you wouldn't kill me until I return to my full streangth"

Her body slumped in my arms and her breathing became even. Humans are such strange creatures, their bodies are so weak are fragile. One strike and they're dead and if they're not dead they'll take forever to heal. Yet some of them have this inner steangth allowing them to take down beings that they wouldn't stand a chance against. That silver haired samurai defeated Houzen and Daydra even on the brink of death could still be brave and stand strong.

" I believe we should a have a short recess wouldn't you agree?"

Admiral asshole said trying to save face like a pussy.

The other captains stood up and left the room only Abuto remained.

" Captain you really need to control that bad habit of yours"

Since when is killing people a bad habit? Smoking is a bad habit, killing weak people is a hobby like collecting stamps.

" Yes yes"

It's best to agree with him, he lectured me for an hour the time I didn't.

" You can stay for the rest I'm leaving"

" Captain wait!"

Before he could protest further I walked of the room with Daydra sleeping in my arms. My footsteps were much loud walking down the halls. Maybe it's because no one is around which is a good thing I'm not in the mood to deal with the questions that come with carrying a sleeping adult female.

I opening the door to my room, it was after 2 pm so the maids have made it nice and clean. I plan on eating dinner here so the room will get re-messy before the night is out. I carefully placed Daydra on my bed. Taking a better look at her, the dress made her look very fetching. It would be perfect if showed off her scar. I took the flower out of her hair and tossed it across the room.

I reached out and moved a lock of hair away from her face. Dispite what those basterds did to her she was still very nice to look at.

It's quiet, I wanted to wake her up so we could do something ( well I could go _something_ with her but she's asleep and that ruins most of the fun) but something inside told me that I shouldn't. She needed her rest there will be plenty of time for interesting things later.

_YAWN_

She was doing that thing again, looking so cute and innocent that made me want to curl up next to her and fall asleep. There was nothing keeping me from falling under her spell this time so I layed down next to her, pulling her by the forearms into my chest. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion.

" K-kamui?"

I pushed her head into chest and enjoyed her interesting scent.

" Hush, Daydra"

We stayed like that for only a short while before we both fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I know its short but its a special chapter so get over it. I hope it isn't too OOC or if it doesn't have enough fluffy goodness.**

**Charlotte: Review Mofos**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 20: What the dump?**

**Irish: I have 50 reviews in 20 chapters that has never happend to me before. Thank you so much everyone and a special shoutout to T.J, SmileRen and ElleinadOtaku0w0.**

**Charlotte: Thanks guys**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The princess is trapped in a tower, a deep sleep or abused by an evil stepmother and the prince usually very handsome swoops down and saves the princess who is usually beautiful. Then they ride off into the sunset living happily ever after. I love fairy tails but those stories always leave a bad taste in my mouth. Not because of the whole apression of women and stuff like that but how can two people who never meet live happily ever after. Meeting your soul mate like that is nothing short of a miracle. I guess saying they lived happily ever after for about two years then got divorced doesn't make that great of a story.

As fate that cruel heartless bitch would have it, I was in danger and a handsome something ( he's sure as hell not a prince) swooped down and saved me. He was strong, murderous, handsome, insane, cute and perverted but he rescued me.

Brothers Grimm never had to deal with this.

I woke in a place warm and cozy. The only sounds were a faint ( and annoying) hum, a thump thump sound and breathing. Wait breathing? If it's not me than who? I tried to move around to see where the hell I am but I couldn't. It felt like I was bound by chains, really warm chains. The hold was tight but not painful. I was able to move my head up to see an angelic demon's sleeping face.

Kamui!

I then began to put two and two together; I was in a bed possibley in his room with Kamui who was holding me. My clothes were still on so that's a plus. Kamui looks so cute and innocent, like a wolf with the pelt of a lamb ( maybe that wasn't the best analogy). Maybe I should-no I don't want this moment to end. I'll just pretend that I'm asleep for a little while longer. I snuggled closer to him and buried my face into his chest.

Sadly my stirring had awoken him. I heard him groan and I quickly closed my eyes. I wasn't ready to be alone with him just yet.

" Hello Daydra, don't think you can fool me. I know you're awake"

Fuck.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. He had that stupid smirk on his face, I wanted to just punch it right off.

" What's with my face? It's not my fault that I'm so good looking you couldn't resist me"

I quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. The pillow just bounced off him as he rolled on top of me. With is face centimeters away from mine his smirk widened, cocky basterd.

" I see you're feeling better"

" Get off me"

My face was emotionless but red was still present on my cheeks.

"You don't mean that"

He whispered leaning in close to blow in my ear. My whole body shivered when I felt a rough hand trail up my thigh.

"Y-yes I do"

I said as he amusing himself by wrapping a lock of my hair around his finger. It made me wish my hair was longer so his hands wouldn't be so close to my neck.

With his lightning fast speed he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. Every blood vessel in my body burst. I was not ready for this ( even if it's kind of hot but now is not the right time), I've haven't been awake for more than twenty minutes and he's already trying to rape me. My inner pervert was like " it's not rape it's sex you never knew you wanted" and I told it to shut the fuck up and go back in the cage where it belongs.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!"

Instead of slamming his lips against mine and doing all that kinky stuff he just looked at my wrist. Lifting my head more I saw that he was looking at them very intensely. I noticed that he wasn't holding on to my wrist but my hands. With his other hand he whipped off some of the make-up those ladies but on to hide to bruising.

" How long do bruises heal for humans?"

I heal slower than most people, I don't know why but I do. A cut that would be healed in a week on a normal person would take a week and a half on me.

" I'm not sure but it'll stop hurting in a day or two"

He let go of his wrist and looked at me with a sad look in his eye. Did he care that I was locked up? Was it just pity or geniune compassion? The voice was telling me that he has to care about me some what after all he's been calling me angel.

Oh, yeah I almost forgot ( you could never really forget something like that but I wasn't thinking about it) Daydra means angel.

"Kamui I figured out what Daydra means"

He raised a brow.

" I did really. Daydra means angel"

I said angel in english because the japanese word for angel didn't sound as pretty. Tenshi sounds like tengu, an ugly bird monster.

I wanted him to go wide eyed in surprise then blush with embarassment but he just looked at me with the same "oh really" look he did before.

" So?"

"SO!"

I screamed.

How could he be so indifferent! He's been calling me the sweetest thing ever all the while been keeping it a secret and he doesn't even care that I know! Maybe it's because I know that he's indifferent he went out of his way to keep Daydra a secret and he's upset that I know.

" I just want you to know that it makes me really happy that you call me that"

I wanted to touch foreheads but I quickly discarded the idea.

" I'm sorry if it upsets you"

" I'm not upset, our versions of 'angels' are different. I've seen your version of angels and they are weak and fragile, I could crush them with my thumb. "

" But they're beautiful and pure-"

" and weak"

He interjeckted.

" Streangth isn't everything"

He smashed his lips against mine in retaliation. I felt his hands on my shoulders pulling me into his body. His teeth bit down on my lip causing me to gasp. His tongue surged it's way into my mouth, I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. My body felt like it was on fire but I couldn't stop shivering. I felt him touch my teeth, the inside of my cheeks and everywhere else in my mouth before pulling away.

" What the fuck Kamui!"

I said panting.

" I was sick of hearing of you talk so I wanted to have some fun"

I slapped him across the face.

" Fuck you! This is why I don't want to be with you! You're only interested in sex and once you're done with me you'll throw me away like a used tissue!"

You need to bond and have heart-to-heart conversations before you do all that sexy stuff. Love based on attraction is meaningless and will fade. It's awful to wake up on morning the lust fades and your stuck with a person who you have no chemistry with. Grandmother told me that if you find a boy you really like date him for five years and don't ever give yourself away. A boy who waits for that long must love you for real.

" Do you think that little of me Daydra?"

" I don't think little of you I just don't trust you"

I could tell my words hurt him but could you blame me? Trusting him is like telling a pyromaniac with a flamethrower not to burn anything. He got out of bed and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. It was silient for a few minutes till I heard the sound of turning pages.

" Are you mad Kamui?"

I recieved no answer and that for some reason bugged me. I slid off the bed; the moment I put weight on my legs a lightning bolt of pain shot threw my body. I crumpled onto the floor, my nails dug into my forearms as punishment. How could I be so weak this was unacceptable. Once Kamui get's annoyed with this weak verison of me he'll skin me alive.

" You need to rest Daydra"

A soft voice said before gentley lifting me up and placed me back on the bed.

Kamui spoke to me in such a soft voice and he seems worried about my well being so maybe he does care about me and not just sex. He layed on the bed next to me, the book still in his hand. I glanced over at it; it was the book I gave him!

" Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

" The book I gave you"

I noticed the bookmark on the bedside table, that made me happy. I hate it when people dog-ear the pages of books, it ruins the book. It's not as bad as laying the book down like a tent but it still sucks. I'm glad he takes such good care of his books.

" It's O.K I guess the main character isn't that interesting as the author-HEY wait a minute!"

I burst out laughing, for a man who doesn't like anything beside fighting he was sure into that book. Even making intelligent observations about the main character.

" I'm not reading it because I like it I only read it when I'm bored"

Sometimes his more of a tsundere than a yandere ( anime terms!).

" Sure sure"

" I mean it!"

There are so many parts of him that I have yet to understand and possibley I might like those other parts. I might also hate them but I'll never know until I try, right? I should still be wary but I-

"Why don't you trust me Daydra?"

" Huh?"

" You don't trust me, is it because I'm an alien, a yato, a harusame captain, a murderer-"

This time I interuptted him.

" Because you're a man"

" It has nothing to do with-well a little bit is but most part it's because you're a man. You see I've been taught since childhood to never submit to a man. If you do you'll end up pregnant and alone."

I've seen it happen to some of my friends back home. A boy tells them they love them, they give them what they wanted them cut them like a bitch. Watching them cry their hearts out told me that there are many risks in love. Giving 10 percent is best because if it doesn't work out you won't get hurt. If it does work well then you can give 20 percent next time. O.K last time I use that analogy love and math should never be in the same sentance unless the word hate is in it.

" So it's just a human thing"

" Yeah"

" That's great!"

He cheered; he quickly put the book down so he could wrap his arms around my neck. Pulling me close to his body he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"K-kamui!"

"I just have to wait. Sooner or later Daydra will come to love me"

But do you love me? If you do why? And how?

" Kamui?"

" Yes Daydra?"

" Do you like me?"

He released his hold on me and looked at me like I had asked the dumbest question in the world.

" Of course I do. Who wouldn't like a Daydra?"

So does he like me because I remind him of mythical creature?

" That's not what I meant, I mean do you like me? Not Daydra but Charlotte"

He grabbed my hand and bit my finger, like he did in what seems like a thousand years ago. He was punishing me.

"You are Daydra end of duscusion"

" But do you like me? As person?"

"Yes, why can't you just accept that I like you?"

I had no other option but to go for broke and throw all my cards on the table.

" I'm scared. I'm afraid that if I do start to like you, you'll get tired of me and leave me"

The fearsome Akayasha is terrified of getting her heart broken. Am I causious or am I pathetic? Either I leave him or I love him my heart hurts either way. A catch-22 situation, damned if I do and damned if I don't.

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. His deep blue eyes were wide in shock but then returned to a happy calm gaze. He be happy that I'm starting to show him some affection.

" I like you Kamui, I like you alot. If one day I can trust you I might just love you"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I'm offically a high school graduate...Its kind of scary.**

**Charlotte: She feels old.**

**Irish: Its true.**


	23. Chapter Twenty one

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 21: Bitch say what?**

**Irish: Terramisu taste awful**

**Charlotte: That's not how you spell it.**

**Irish: Whatever still tasted bad**

**Charlotte: You could always google the name**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It's been four days since I was taken to Kamui's room. I still couldn't walk very well, I could only take a few steps before falling down. Some of the servants ( I think the proper terms in cabin boy or prison bitch but I think servants sounds better) have been bringing food and change of clothes. A different servant comes for every meal. Sadly they provide little company; the one that comes at lunch is a dirty pervert and the one that comes at dinner looks the final form of Jeff Goldblum from _The Fly_ ( damn good movie)_._ The one that comes in the morning is very a nice but shy girl. She said her name was Asari and she has nothing common with the _Mass Effect_ race of the same name. She looks almost human except for her pale green skin and the gold flecks all over her body. How such a shy girl can be a member of the Harusame is beyond me. She must have boderline personality disorder and have a crazy strong muderous personality. It's a common anime cliche.

Besides the servants the only other person I've been in contact with is Kami's nanny Abuto. He is a polite man that seems to value his clan more than anything. I asked how the two meet but everytime I ask they change the subject. But I have to wonder why Abuto follows Kamui? I suppose the strong attract followers no matter crazy but I can't help but think he has an alterior motive in all of this.

Kamui's offered very little entertainment. He had no computer, video game but he did have a TV and that's pretty sweet. I stopped watching alot of TV when I came to Edo. When I want to enjoy a program I don't want to be translating what they say in my head. Anyway not only did it get american programs it also had_ Netflicks _which is awesome.

And I have to say Kamui has been rather well sweet. He comes back after dinner but some he has checked up on me so I don't "escape" around noon-ish. He always made sure I was healing properly, helped me more around sometimes he even offered to help me bathe but I expressed my opinion of his idea by hitting him across the face with a table lamp ( it didn't hurt him-much). In my defense he was really _really_ forcful about the idea.

_Knock Knock_

Oh, I almost forgot it's dinner time.

" Hi Asari"

"H-hel-llo Ma'am I'vvve Brought-t y-our D-dinnnerr"

Her stutter was as cute as it was annoying.

She slowly rolled a cart of food into the room. Her eye rapidly searched the room as if there was an ninja hiding in the shadows waiting to strike her down.

" Thanks"

Her cheeks flushed.

" I amm t-to innfor-rm y-you tthat-t-t K-kamui-ssam-ma w-will b-be la-lat-te th-this e-even-ning-g h-he has-s a me-meet-ting w-wi-th th-the Ad-dmiralll"

It took her forever to spit out one sentance. The evil part of my mind wanted to shake her screaming "stop stuttering!". If I did that I would most likely scare her to death.

" What for?"

"C-classsif-f-fied-d-d"

Isn't everything?

I glanced at my forearms, the bruising on my wrists still haven't faded but they didn't hurt when you touched them. My muscel mass has reduced enough, it was time to get my wieghts back on.

" Hey Asari, can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yess ma'am?"

"Can you bring me some weights the kind you attached to your wrist and ankles. Can you also make them at least 20 pounds"

"I'll-l t-try"

" Thank you it means alot"

She smiled, it was very cute. Like a little flower finally being bathed in sunlight, it was nearly impossible not to feel so form of compassion for her.

" Would you like to eat dinner with me, it gets lonely here all by myself"

Her poor little eyes bludged out of her head.

" I-I-I C-COULD-D-D NNNEE-VVE-R I-I"

"It's O.K you don't have to"

Her then let out a sigh of relief; she stuttered out a goodbye before shuffling out of the room. I looked at my food; it was fancy chicken with mashed potatos and peas. It was nice to eat western style food again and it was even nicer to eat with a fork and knife. What wasn't nice was eating alone, now I'm used to eating by myself but after being by yourself for an entire day you'll want someone to talk to. Humans are social creatures, people go crazy after being by themselves for to long. I felt a surge of pride knowing that I was isolated for so long and have not gone crazy.

I clicked on the TV and watched some cartoons. The new _Thundercats_ was on, it was a remake from 30 years ago. And I have to say it wasn't bad, I saw the old show and my God was it campy. Most shows from that time period were campy. I'm no furry but the new Lion-O is kinda cute in a cat-person kind of way.

I was about finished with my dinner and the climax that episode was about to end the ship shook violently.

_BAM! BAM!_

The ship shook again only this time I flung off the couch, the plate shattered on the ground. The first one could have been an astroid but something has to be going on. Pulling myself up, the lightning bolt from before was now a jolt. I raced out the room, Kamui would probably yell at me for leaving but I think he'll let it slide this time.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

I was rammed against the the wall. I pulled myself back up, using the wall as support. I wish there was a window or something so I could see what the fuck was going on but in space windows were dangerous.I slowly made my way to the command center. How did I know where the command center was? Everyone was running past me screaming "TO THE COMMAND CENTER!".

I got the end of the hallway and the electric doors swung open. Abuto was standing at the space ship version of the steering wheel ( it's just a dashboard), everyone else were at similar computer stations in a sadium like formation. Interestingly all of them were wearing the same dirty brown cloaks, there's no sunlight in space or at least right now so why do they need it? The large window in front of us showed the star illuminated by pink fireworks.

Fireworks?

There's no fireworks in space, there were explosions. I looked closer and saw Harusame ships with their guns ablazing. Harusame? Why would they be attacking their own ships, it made no sense.

" Abuto what the fuck is going on?"

He turned to me then back to the window ( or should I call it a windshield?).

" It seems we've been double-crossed"

"Double-crossed by who?"

" You mean the Harusame why?"

" It seems Kamui's fangs have gotten too sharp and the other captains feel that he would be a much better admiral."

" But this is the only attack squad Harusame. Without Kamui's squad the Harusame would just be a merchant ship"

Removing Kamui would be like taking out the queen in a chess game. Fuch, I used that basterd's analogy. I suddenly realised something that I should have asked from the beginging.

" Wait where's Kamui?"

" He was ordered to kill Takasugi but it the seems-"

He didn't need to finish I knew what he saying. The Admiral lead him into a trap and could be could be dead. A cold wind blew through my body, I felt my bones turn to ice. I wanted to crumble to the ground and shatter. I could never see him, never hear him laugh, never see him blush, never hear him call me Daydra, never feel his warmth. It hurt it hurt so much.

I didn't want him to be dead I wanted him to be alive.

And with me.

" WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

I shouted.

A young man sitting by a computer right to Abuto stood up. He stomped over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

" WE CAN'T! WE'RE DOING EVERYTHING WE CAN NOT TO GET BLOWN TO BITS! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE GIVING ORDERS HUMAN!"

He screamed his eyes blazing.

I couldn't be angry, he was feeling the same emotions I was feeling. Knowing that your captain or someone you care about is going to die and there's nothing you can do about it.

" I'm sorry but all I'm saying is that we shouldn't give up hope"

I said softly.

" But what can we do?"

He let go of my shoulders and hugged himself. What can we do? I need to think about this. We have limited resources and we're on the clock so I have to think something fast and most importantly good.

_BAM BAM BAM BAM_

O.K the first thing to do is get away from those Goddamn lazers!

" Abuto is there anyway we can get out of this lazer field? Do you guys have like a hyperdrive system or something?"

My knowledge of ships only comes from what I've seen on _Star Wars _, _Star Trek_ and _Mass Effect_.

" Hyperdrive?"

I guess that doesn't excist yet ( that sucks).

" Never mind can you get us out of this firefight?"

" Ah ( why do people say that insteand of yes?) but what about the captain?"

I didn't want to leave Kamui on his own but if the Admiral was afraid that Kamui would over throw him, he would catch him and publically exucute him to show everyone who's boss. Public exocution takes time to set up and build up hype. Time that we can use to our advantage.

" He'll be O.K we can't do anything if the ships swiss cheese"

I guess Abuto thought my plan was a good one and ordered the men to retreat.

" RETREAT! YATO DON'T RETREAT!"

One man shouted.

" We can't do anything in this state if we leave now we can fully prepare ourselves"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR YATO PRIDE VICE-CAPTAIN ABUTO!"

" Pride doesn't for much once you're dead"

I didn't shout but everyone could hear me. Yes I was borrowing that quote from _Wolf's Rain _that anime from ten years ago but it seemed like the right time to use it. Now I don't think you should throw away all your pride. People who only care about their own survival suck ass, you need to care about other people. Instead of focusing on how you can survive you should focus on how to make everyone survive. Some people think those kind of people are strong but to me those people are selfish and rant rant rant rant rant. I believe I have gone off topic again.

" Activating turbo drive, cordinates Vice-captain Abuto?"

They have turbo drive and yet they have no clue what hyper drive is?

" Take us to Mars just outside the gravitational pull"

Then in a _Star Wars _like fashion, even if you haven't seen the movie ( something really wrong with you if you haven't) the explosions, stars and space ships became line and we were rocketed foreward to Mars. The rapid pull caused me to fall straight on my ass losing any cool-ness I gained from my epic one-liner earlier.

" So what's our next move Ms. Wanna-be Captain?"

I pulled myself up and got my Akiyasha or Battle master ( I am making alot of _Mass Effect_ references today) stance on.

" Well first you should watch your back because if I hear you call me that I'll his boot ( I pointed to the fattest guy in the room) up your ass and if you like that sort of thing I'll set fire to your _Sex and the City_ DVD set. Two you need to get to work on repairing the ship, I can assume someone has connections with the rest of the Harusame to keep us in the loop. Also this well involves bribing and favors so get ready."

They looked at eachother, looked at me then eachother again.

" That's actually a good plan"

Yeah, I'm not the co-leader of one of the most fearsome gangs in all of Edo for nothing. I'm not the greatest stratigist but Daisuke has taught me a thing or two.

" Now does anyone know someone in the squads in the Harusame that we can trust?"

I wasn't expecting much due to the violent rude nature of the crew but I was hoping that _someone_ knewn someone!

" Goddamn it-WAIT I know!"

I was struck with an idea. I didn't have connections in the Harusame but I was going to make some.

" Abuto can you set up a private channel with the captain of the 4th squad?"

" Uh, yeah why?"

" Trust me I have an idea"

Abuto pushed a button on the consul and a large TV screen dropped from the ceiling. A busty blue-skinned woman appeared on the screen, this was not the captain.

" This is the 4th squad how my help you?"

" I need to talk to the captain"

I should have said please but I needed to sound like a bad-ass.

" Sorry he is not in at the moment would you like to leave a message?"

" Chani where's my chimichanga!"

Said the apparently not there captain.

"Hey Captain get your fatass over here or I'll tell the rest of the Harusame where your son if"

I didn't really know where they were but he didn't need to know that. I do know they're in the north east so it's not technecally lying. A large man with elf ears and gold eyes ran to the screen. He was a Danki, when I first came to Edo someone thought I was one. I punched them in the face because I thought they said "Yankee". Yankee calls suck no matter where you are.

"H-how do you know that? Even I don't know where they are!"

He looked terrified, it was clear that he loved his son.

I felt bad about doing this to him but I wanted-no needed to save Kamui. When you want to protect something important to you, your willing to do anything to keep them safe. I didn't let him see my quilt, I kept a stone cold face but I still could feel my pain seeping out my eyes.

" Your right how do I know? I could be bluffing or I could be telling the truth but are you willing to take that risk?"

" If the admiral hears about this he'll kill me!"

" If you don't help us I'll kill you!"

He could tell that I was deadly serious.

" What do you want?"

I smirked.

" Oh, I'm so glad you asked"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: I'm a high school graduate**

**Charlotte: Now you need to get a job you lazy ass**

**Irish: Its hard in the economy**


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 22: Sweet dreams are made of this**

**Charlotte: You're such a hypocrite**

**Irish: It's not that bad of a cliffy**

**Charlotte: All cliffhangers are bad**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Three days

You could do a lot in three days. You could finish a good RPG without any side quests, you could slowly finish the story mode of an FPS, and you could watch all the _Harry Potter_ movies from start to finish. You could read the first three books in the _Dune _saga and you can also build an army and prepare to rescue someone from prison. See, you can do a hell of a lot.

I was doing the last thing though I would have liked to play a good FPS. Thanks to the 4th squad captain we learned that Kamui was alive and was being imprisoned from three days before like being publically executed (just like I predicted). It was hard to get the ship repaired but once I (violently) convinced the crazy old man in the pantry to give up his collection of scrap metal it wasn't so bad.

" Ane-san the cloaking device is set up"

The crew has started to call me Ane-san. A few of the men of the Black Talons called me that too. It's what gang members would call the boss's girlfriend. Only a few called me that at first but once I beat the living daylights out of some jackass who called me out they all called me that.

"Great, now make sure their coms are jammed"

"Remind me again why are we doing that? It just seems like a waste of time to me-"

I turned around and smacked him upside the head. I doubt that they acted this way with Kamui; such disrespect would hear a hand through the heart or a foot in the skull. I had to be firm with them, show them whose boss.

" Because if the 4th captain gets cold feet and decided to squeal he can't call for help and neither can the rest of the Harusame"

The man bowed his head and scurried away.

It was only a few hours until the execution and I was worried. Did I have everything? Would I fail? Would I arrive too late? And most importantly what would happen after? I still had to go home, the Talons needed me and I was home sick. I couldn't stay here and forget everything I had. I'm not Juliet I can't just abandon her home, family and friends. I know love is important but I just have too many things I need to take care of.

I shook those thoughts from my head I didn't have time to think about that. I needed to focus on the _now_ I could think about the _after_ later.

"Ane-san the ship is ready to go"

It was time; I stepped onto the small ship that included Abuto and three other crew members. I decided to send the troops in small ships, they were easier to hide. I noticed that cloaking devices have this weird sheen. You can see them if you're paying attention, so I thought the smaller it is the harder it is to see.

"It's been three days so why are you doing this?"

Abuto said behind me.

"I have my reasons"

I couldn't tell him the truth. He would just laugh at me, I was a fool to fall in love with such a monster and he was right.

"Women are too much trouble"

That irritated me.

"Hey I could have just gone home and left you guys to rot but NO out of the goodness of my heart and helped you guys so shut up!"

The large Harusame ship came into view. It was show time, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a smaller ship with a Japanese roof-the Kiheitai! They were still here-perfect! I could rescue Kamui and kick their asses (and blow up their shit) at the same time. God must be making it up to me after the shit he put me through.

We quietly docked; I waited until everyone was off their ships.

"You, you and you disable the admiral's ships (he had three)."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't escape! Now get to work!"

The men went off to tear the engine up. Stealth wasn't in the Yato vocabulary nor was it in the Yato dictionary. If the everyone wasn't required to watch Kami's execution then we would be royally screwed.

I split the men up into three groups; the two largest groups went close to the entrance ready to swarm the place when I gave the signal. I left Abuto in charge of the largest group just to be safe. The other was lead by the 3rd in command, I think his name was Kaji-something something. They were all foot soldiers and obeyed orders well. I took the ones needing supervision and two snipers with me to the top level of the arena. They weren't really trained snipers but the two Yatos' with the best aim and I told them if they missed I'd skinned them alive.

Looking through my binoculars and saw Kamui chained in stoned against a stone wall. He was on a stage with big red-eyed horned aliens on each side of him. He still had that smile of his face, like he didn't give a shit which was probably true. I heard the admiral talking about shit I didn't care about but I did hear something interesting.

"Kamui do you have any last words?"

"Can I say something real quick?"

"Sure"

He takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Admiral Asshole!"

I swallowed my laughter, that's the way to go. If you're going to die give'em one last fucks you. This wasn't going be his last fuck you but it was one of his best.

"Ane-san can we go yet?"

"For the fifth time no! We have to wait for the right moment"

The scary horned things were getting ready; I made the signal for the snipers to get ready. The plan was to take out the two scary things and they swarm the place in the confusion, knowing the other squads they would naturally betray the admiral and fight for our cause.

"Wait Admiral Ass-Aho"

A familiar voice said in the crowd.

Takasugi!

Come on! I thought things were turning around for me but of course I forgot something life just plain shits on you (like right now). His hands reached for his katana I knew I had to act fast. I should have prepared for something.

"You go for Takasugi's head in 3-2-1 GO!"

I shouted but it was too late; a flash of silver went across Kamui's chest. There was no sound, nothing not the sound of my breathing or even my own heart beats. I didn't want to cry I didn't want to scream I only wanted him.

_Crack Crumple Crack_

The shackles around his wrist crumbled into dust and he fell to the ground. The people around me were pounding the walls around them in anger. They thought their captain was dead but a voice inside me was screaming that he was still alive and the funny thing was that it was the logical part of my brain that was screaming. He couldn't be dead, there wasn't any bloodshed. A wound across the chest would have some spray and look at Takasugi's blade it's clean.

He's Alive!

He's Alive!

"HE'S ALIVE!"

I shouted without thinking, but no one turned to look at me they were still focused on the body on the floor. They knew he wasn't dead but they were all watching and waiting for what would happen next. Then Takasugi spun around and slashed one of the horned aliens. I saw a pink flash jump up on the shoulders of the second horned alien and turned its head all the way around. Doing a backflip mid-air Kamui slammed his knees into the skull of the third alien.

"Ane-san what should we do?"

One of the snipers asked.

"Take out any archers you see, the rest of you go join Abuto"

"Yes Ane-san!"

They were overjoyed with the prospect of battle. I love fighting but killing never crossed my mind. I guess it's the religious up-bringing that pounded into my head; killing is bad killing is a sin. Kill and you will burn in hell. I wonder if there's a Yato version of hell.

"Ane-san orders?"

The intercom buzzed in my ear. I looked around confusion was everywhere; if a large group were to attack the stack of cards would tumble.

"ATTACK!"

They didn't need to be told twice, breaking down the doors they rushed in slaughtering the soldiers surrounding Kamui and Takasugi. I should have used this chance to put a bullet in Takasugi's head but I couldn't. I was too busy watching Kamui; he looked right at home in the heat of battle and somewhere deep in my heart I knew he wouldn't lose. He would win and come back to me.

Still I didn't rush down to see him, to tell him that I was here. I wanted him to notice me; I wanted him to be as happy to see me as I was to see him. That's what someone who cared about each other would do. That's what I wanted us to do. I kept following Kamui with my eyes and then all of a sudden his gaze meets mine. I kept telling myself that he wasn't at me but at something else. The voice inside me told me that he was looking at me, I could feel it. He stared for so long it couldn't have been a passing glance and his smile changed. Before it was a mad grin but then we he turned toward me it turned into that warm smile. The one he gave me every time he was saw me but something was strange about it. That smile seemed a lot brighter than before.

I must be seeing things.

The admiral and the human-wolf hybrid flee the scheme. They were going to escape no doubt, too bad their ship isn't working. Kamui noticed this as well and quickly followed them. I couldn't follow him and I stayed and watched the chaos. It was then I noticed Kiheitai members fighting alongside the Yato. This was going to be a problem, now the Yato and the Kiheitai will have to be allies. I didn't want to think about, all I wanted to think about was how wonderful was that he was alive.

_KABOOOM!_

A very loud explosion came from the hanger bay. I was confused I told them to make the ship malfunctioned not explode. I was thinking about how they didn't have the brains to rig a ship like that then I remembered who was chased after them.

After that things got very confusing, people rushing every which way. And the partying, oh God they partying. The booze, the hoes, the men screaming for me to show them my tits it sucked. Eventually I snuck into a nice empty hallway to relax. Despite my attempt to escape the insanity I could still hear the noise. I was busily rubbing my temples when a young alien woman walked up to me.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Huh?"

"The Admiral requests your presence"

"Isn't the admiral dead?"

"The new admiral"

"Right, very well lead the way"

I wasn't really paying attention to where she was going I just followed quietly behind her. It's strange when you're just so tired you really just stop giving a shit. As the we walked it became quieter and quieter until the only thing I could hear was the faint hum of the ship (it was awesome). The hallway while getting quieter was also getting filled with crap. Said crap looked like really gaudy golden jewel encrusted pieces of furniture. Have stuff made out of gold means you have power but once you have a dinning set made of gold you become a major dick. Do you know how many families you could feed with one of those chairs? Neither do I but I know it's a lot!

"Here we are"

"Shouldn't you like open the door for me or something?"

"The Admiral instructed me to send you in alone"

"Right..."

I walked into the automatic doors; the room was sparse with only a large chair. The throne was facing a window wall showing off a beautiful view of the stars. TV screen hung down from the ceiling like curtains. This must be where the admiral would take his calls.

The throne swiveled around showing Kamui smirking like a bad ass.

"Hello Daydra"

Before he could finish speaking I rushed into his arms. The moment I hit his chest he pulled me into his lap. It was like he was the demon king and I was his human beloved.

"I'm so glad you're safe"

His smell, the texture of his shirt all of it filled my heart with warmth. I wanted to drown in that warmth.

"You should know it takes more than that to kill me"

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

He slowly stroked my hair. I looked up at him, his eyes looked so calm. Despite my constant doubt I could tell from the way he looked at me that he really cared about me. I reached up wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I put all my feelings into it and though it might sound strange but I think he did the same.

"I knew you cared about me Daydra. I knew you would come and save me. You are a Daydra after all."

"You saw me?"

He chuckled.

"Of course I did. Do you know how happy it made me when I saw my Daydra had come to rescue me. I didn't need it but it made me happy"

I chuckled.

"Who knew you could be such a sweetheart?"

He blushed angrily and turned away. That only made me laugh even more, he was just too cute sometimes. I usually don't find tsunderes cute but Kamui makes it work.

"I am not a sweetheart I am the new admiral of the Harusame"

"So admiral what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to give your family a visit"

I should have been thrilled to see my family but a cold sense of dread over shadowed it. Something bad was going to happen, this sweet moment we were having was just the calm before the storm.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Irish: So I downloaded microsoft word so my spelling will be a lot better. Do you guys think I should follow the canon or just go my own way? I have plans for both but I would just like your opinions.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 23: Damn it!**

**Irish: I got nothing to say really**

**Charlotte: Me neither**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up in an opera house. The walls were decorated with cherubs and ferns, the floors and seats were made of red velvet. I was sitting in the front row I looked around and there wasn't a single soul there. There were musicians warming up in front of me but their bodies seemed to be made of pure shadow. I could only see their suits and instruments. The lights dimmed and the curtain rose.

The stage was dark; I could make out a figure in the shadows. The spotlight illuminated me? I was staring at myself, half of me was wearing my Akiyasha outfit and the other half was wearing that Chinese dress. I looked straight into my eyes. I felt myself being pulled into my other self until I was looking through the eyes of the other me. I heard the clang of the spotlights; to my left was Kamui and to my right was Tobayo. Both of them held my hand tightly.

"Daydra"

"Charlotte"

They were squeezing my hands hard, I tried to voice my pain but the words couldn't come out. Then they started to pull. Each were pulling me toward them, both were pulling at equal strength. They kept pulling harder and harder all while mumbling Daydra and Charlotte. I could feel my body splitting finally air rushed into my lungs before I was pulled apart.

"STOP!"

I screamed.

The stage was gone, the spotlight was gone and the pain was gone. It was replaced by the comfort of blankets and the calming sound of Kamui's breathing and the constant hum of the ship.

It was a dream.

I felt so cold yet my body was covered in sweat. This was the second time I've ever woken up in a cold sweat. This first time I didn't remember what I was dreaming about. I looked over to the being sleeping peacefully beside me. He looked like an angel; I wanted to stroke his hair or touch his cheek but I knew that would wake him. I wonder what he was dreaming about. Killing or eating most likely.

I crept about of bed desperately trying not wake Kamui. I was afraid about what would happen if he saw me in such a state. Took large quiet steps, I looked totally stupid but I didn't make any noise. Walking into the bathroom I turned on the faucet. Letting the water slowly fill in my hands I splashed it on my face. The water wasn't that cold in my hands but it felt like ice water when it hit my face. Clutching the rims of the sink I let the water drip off my face. I quickly glanced at the mirror, I looked like shit.

"Come on pull yourself together"

I whispered to myself.

_Click_

The lights were turned on; I whipped my head around to see Kamui with a confused look in his eyes. He looked so cute with PJs, boxer shorts and a white T-shirt. I love guys in white T-shirts it makes them look so cuddly.

"Daydra"

I heard him whispered.

"Go back to sleep"

"Come here"

He said sternly.

"Just give me a minute"

"Come here Daydra"

He said sternly.

I held my ground but then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the sink. I looked at his face; he was no longer the angel I had just gushed on. It was now the stern faced man that was rarely shown. Now you could say this is Kamui being a dominating ass but to his credit Kamui is very grumpy when woken up. The crew would rather have sex with a male krogan than wake Kamui up earlier than 10 AM. So being woken up around 1-3 in the morning did not make a happy Kamui.

He pulled me back into bed and pulled me into his arms. One arm around my waist and the other near the crown of my head pushing it into his chest. It was a very tight hold I had to wriggle around so I wasn't smothered to death. His body was warm and his smell was comforting but it wasn't enough. I needed to talk to him; he needed to know that I wasn't going to play the sweet little Daydra as Edo was being destroyed. I guess my dream was pretty symbolic, if you guys hadn't guessed that (broke the 4th wall haven't done that in a while). I was torn between my feelings for Kamui and my love for Edo. I'm not sure if I love Kamui yet I do know that I've never felt like this for anyone. I've had crushes but never this adult feeling (not lust) before. I think Hijikata is very attractive and Gin just has this gift to make you love him but Kamui just pulls me to him.

"Kamui please I need to"

"In the morning Daydra"

"Unless you're offering sex"

I heard him pipe in.

"Goodnight Kamui"

He chuckled I felt the rumbling in his chest.

"Just saying"

Since he was in a good mood maybe I could ask him something. If I don't mean anything to him then maybe it would be easier to leave.

"Kamui?"

"Hn?"

"What am I to you?"

He pulled me closer so I could feel the beating of his heart. Long time ago I wouldn't have believed he even had a heart. That's not true since the day I meet him I've always known that he had a heart or at least I wanted him to.

"You are my Daydra who is going to let me sleep"

"Sorry"

"Relax"

He soothed stroking my hair. I was internally screaming at him to be mean. Screaming at him to be using me for him to hate me. I wanted him to be the monster he tried to act like. But it isn't a monster-SWEET JESUS I'm so confused. I wanted to leave him trying to tell myself to hate him now I want to try and convince him to not to go to Edo. This chapter is going downhill and I've already broken the 4th wall so this joke isn't funny! Aww fuck it I'm just going to go for broke and lay everything on the table. Just tell him how I feel and see what happens.

I've always hate gambling maybe it's because I'm unlucky or I just don't like doing something that you have a better chance of losing than winning. Right now I don't care if I will or lose I just want to go to sleep.

"Kamui please don't go to Edo. I can't be with you while Edo burns. Please if you feel anything for me don't go to Edo. You can go be the pirate king just please leave earth alone."

He didn't respond but I KNOW he heard me and I KNOW he wasn't asleep. He was CHOOSING not to answer me! Was he scared? Did he just not feel like answering? I don't give a rat's ass what time it is he needs to answer me.

"Please Kamui if you don't leave Edo alone I'll have to fight you! If you can't understand that then I'm out of here"

I tried to wriggle out of his embrace but like a boa constrictor he squeezed harder every time I tried to pull away. It felt like an iron bar crashing its way into my spine. I tried to say something but the words couldn't come out. Did he know that he was hurting me? Or did he just not care?

I was terrified that he was going to snap me in half. I had tried his patience for the last time so he was going to kill me. I manage to get something out with the last of the air I had in my lungs.

"Kamui stop you're hurting me!"

Suddenly the iron bar was lifted from my spine; I was allowed to breathe again. Warm hands went up in down my back my back trying poorly to soothe my pain. I then heard him whisper several sentences over and over.

"You can't leave me"

"I won't let you go"

"You belong here with me"

"You're my Daydra now you don't need anything else"

My heart burned, it felt wonderful to hear him say how important I was to him. He was saying what every girl wants to hear from someone they care about; that they are so important to them that they can't bear to be away from them. I was touched but the feminist part of me was like you are not a possession, you are your own woman!

I was a bird in a cage, forced to sit around and be admired and sing on command. The bird would be safe and have all the food it wants but it's not happy. It's more meaningful when the bird comes to visit you of its own free will.

When I'm talking about the bird I'm talking about myself just so you know.

This must be poetic justice for all the stories I've read where the main character is stuck in this situation and I get mad at them for not choosing to stay with the guy. Now that I'm in that situation I now understand what that bland character was going through. Why God why are you doing this me? This sucks major ass!

I closed my eyes and laid motionless in Kamui's arms. Every time I blinked I saw myself being torn in half and then after so many blinks it became morning. You can never tell what time it is in space, it looks like night time all the time.

Something was off today. Kamui wasn't there but the lights were off and the covers were tucked in all around me. Usually Kamui leaves the lights so I'll wake soon and he can eat breakfast with me. At first I thought Kamui had something to do late at night but then I remember what happen really late at night. I looked at the clock; 9:30 he would be up by now.

He left the lights off so I could get more sleep because I had a rough night. He tucked me in so I wouldn't get cold.

He's just so damn sweet some times.

I couldn't do this to him but I couldn't do this to the people of Edo either. Takasugi just wants to burn it to the ground and Kamui will want to fight anyone who's strong. That means Gin and most of the shinsengumi members will get hurt or even killed. I needed to settle this without any bloodshed but how?

I got it!

In the hanger of the ship I waited for him. I asked Kamui to come down I had to bribe him by saying something really interesting would happen if he came. This was the perfect place for this, the hull was the thickest and there weren't any other people around.

"So Daydra why'd you call me out here? You could have just come to my quarters you're always welcome so long as you're sitting on my lap"

Kamui came in wearing the long white shirt the same shirt he wore when he took down the admiral. It contrasted with him quite nicely.

"Enough small talk Kamui, I'll just cut to the chase; I won't let you attacked Edo. If you do I'll stop you I will find a way off this ship"

"If you leave I'll find you and bring you back"

He interrupted.

"I don't care I'll find a way. To save you from the pain I'll make you a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yeah we're going to fight right here right now. If you win I'll stay with you without protest but if I win you can't attack Edo and you have be on better terms with your sister"

He cringed at the mention of his sister. I knew he cared about her deep down but he just didn't want to deal with the smack fest she would give him when she sees him.

"As you wish Daydra"

"Then let's get it on"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Irish: One more chapter left guys but because I love you guys so much I'll give you a bonus chapter too.**

**Charlotte: Review please!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter 24: Next chapter**

**Charlotte: We certainly gone a long way haven't we?**

**Irish: Yeah you've been a good OC; I wish I could have done more so maybe I'll do some one-shots here or there.**

**Charlotte: Now we can only hope the anime returns next year.**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

They say if you love someone you'll let them go if they come back then they're yours if they don't then it was never meant to be(or something like that).

That would work if you're a normal person but for me it doesn't work. Personally I think being normal is the worst thing ever, in my mind normal means boring that doesn't mean I don't force myself to do weird things like ostrich riding and eel massaging I just don't give a shit when people call me weird-what was I talking about again? Oh yeah that saying and how it doesn't work in my situation. For me it's; if you love someone you'll fight them to the death and uh I'm not really sure after that. I really shouldn't make up a saying until if I have thought about it all the way through. As I have done for most of my live I'll make it up as I go.

"You ready Daydra?"

Kamui said in an almost sultry voice.

He was amused by the whole thing. I'll show him, I'll beat the shit out of him. That way he hurt Edo and I can still be with him without feeling guilty. He took that crazy Yato battle stance and I took mine.

"Get ready Daydra here I come!"

Kamui said before he charged toward me, a fist ready to meet my gut.

I quickly dodged, if he gets one good hit on me I'm done for. After seeing him fight I knew how to attack him without getting seriously hurt. I would have to dodge or parry his attacks and the only way I could do damage is through counter attacks. The main problem is that I was taking more damage than I was giving. I would have to attack fast and hard.

The loser of this battle isn't going to be the weakest but the one who gives up first.

As I was dodging his attack I spun around and kicked him in the back. This sent him into some storage crates which splintered around him like styro-foam. That would have hurt a normal person even someone like Gin (it would hurt only a little for him) but to Kamui it was just a light tap. He stood up dusted of his clothes and then he was gone.

But I knew where he was; this was the same trick he did in the park that night after the party. I looked up; he was right above me I waited for the right moment to roll out of the way. I knew Kamui stopped half way during that attack; if he used his full power the hull would break and we'd all die. The moment his foot touched the ground he used that momentum to add power to his charge at me but I was ready. Master always said that if someone charges at you, you a spinning attack and uses a charge attack when someone uses a spinning attack (weird I know). When he came into range I did a spinning back kick to his head? Sadly he grabbed my foot and used to both regain his balance and send me flying into some crates.

My whole body stung but I could let something like this stop me. This pain is nothing compared to the pain the citizens of Edo will feel if I give up.

"This is pointless Daydra, if you surrender now I promise I'll punish you gently"

Wait how does get gently punished-oh that pervert!

"Fuck off!"

I screamed as I threw a piece of crate at him.

While he was distracted by the wood I ran up dropped down and kicked him across the ankles (or a dragon tail for those who know martial arts technique). As he was now horizontal to the ground I raised my leg up and axe kicked him, I was aiming straight for the gut. It doesn't matter how strong you are, you can't train your organs.

I didn't get to his organs, he caught me leg and flung me upward. My body was spinning around like a fucking pinwheel but that wasn't the problem, if I were to hit something hard like the walls of the ship I would die.

I was caught not by cold hard steel but caught by a warm hard Kamui. He softly put me on my feet and punched me right in the gut. I now knew what it felt like to have a tiny train blow through your gut. I vomited blood my knees stopped working and I fell to the ground. I was on my hands and knees watching the blood drip from mouth. I had never been hit that hard before or maybe I have and I just don't remember.

"Just give up Daydra you'll end up killing yourself"

I saw my reflection in the blood, I looked like shit. What would Gin do? What would Goku do? What would master do?

It doesn't matter! What matters is what I do!

"No! I made a promise that I would protect Edo!"

I looked at him giving the smirk of a life time. He had to see that no matter how hard he hit me I wasn't going to stop.

"A promise? Who did you promise to?"

"To no one but myself!"

I jumped up grabbed his shirt and punched him across the face. I kept punching him until I felt more blood needing to come out of mouth. Gin told me how he defeated Hosen he attacked him relentlessly so he couldn't even react. I swallowed the blood in my mouth and kept attacking. I saw blood on my knuckles and I was happy to know it wasn't mine. Before the blood left my mouth I was kicked into more crates. Kamui was showing me no mercy and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I rubbed my side; he had broken three ribs all on the same side. I had to make sure he didn't hit me there again or those broken ribs will crash into my soft organs. A dark shadow loomed over me, I was pushed back down. I felt a presence over my body. His arms secured themselves around my head to make sure that I wasn't going anywhere. Soft pink hair was tickling my cheeks. I looked to see two piercing blue blaring into mine. We looked at each other, neither of us trying to say anything through our eyes we just looked at each other.

"This battle this battle makes me sick"

He finally said.

"Kamui?"

"Is it because I am fighting you that it so terrible?"

I didn't say anything I just let him talk. He just seemed so confused about something? I wonder if it's the same feeling that I felt about him in what seems so long ago.

"It hurts me to see you hurt. It hurts even more for me to hurt you. It shouldn't hurt! Why does it hurt? Answer me Daydra answer me!"

I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Maybe it's because you care about me"

"Then why can't I fight you?"

I reached up and stroked his cheek. He seemed to lean into my touch.

"When you care about someone you don't want to see them hurt"

I said softly.

"But I'm upset with you! You want to leave me! Yet every time I strike you it feels like I'm striking myself"

My heart was suddenly filled with love for him. Love? Yes that's right love. He cares about me; he doesn't want to see me hurt. I'm in love with him and I don't care how bat shit crazy he is. I'm in love with a crazy alien pink-hair jack ass. You can judge me if you want because I don't give a fuck!

"I love you"

"What did you say?"

"I love you"

He made a face that made me think that I had stabbed him in the heart. Was it too soon? Did he not want me to love him? I'm so confused right now! I think I fucked it up really badly! Aw man where's a sniper bullet when you need one?

"Did I say something wrong?"

I asked.

You gotta ask these things because maybe you could (not fix) patch it up or make it suck a little less.

"You can't love me"

"Why not? You have been working so hard at it, do you really dislike me or are you just in it for the thrill of the chase?"

"Yato are meant to be on the battlefield the only emotion we know is hate"

It was such a deep question but right there it felt like the easier question in the world (next to do you love me?).

"If there is hate then there must also be love. You can't have one without the other, if you can hate someone than you can love someone too."

I smiled at him, even if he were to kill me right then and there I would be O.K with it. I would have no regrets (I would afterwards you can bet your ass I will) none at all. I really have to stop living in the moment sometimes but I digress.

"I should kill you, your making me weak and vulnerable. Being with you goes against everything I have worked for."

"Is that such a bad thing? Everyone has to show some weakness if you have to show them to someone then why not me?"

His body collapsed on top of mine. He was trying to kept most of his weight of me but something in him just seemed to I don't know shut down. His face was buried in my collar bone as if any second now he was going to motor boat me. My body moving on its own put one of my hands on his back and other on the top of his head softly stroking his hair. He tries to be so strong but sometimes I think that deep inside he's very fragile.

I always had this theory that the reason that he's this way, the reason that he's so obsessed with strength and Yato blood is that he's trying to protect himself. When he confronted his father about his constant absence he was beaten so badly that he's now trying to become so strong that no one will hurt him again. He's trying to push everyone away because his father left him, his mother died and I guess his master left him to join the Harusame. I believe this is a case of extreme tsundere and I find it adorable. If he starts crying I won't be able to stop myself from going "Kyyaaaa!"(Like how Gaara started crying after that speech from his dad I felt bad for him but he was just so fucking cute!).

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you"

He said his voice muffled in my shirt.

I bet he was blushing when he said, too cute.

"Your secrets safe with me"

We stayed like that for so long. I didn't enjoy a moment like this from before, there was so much that needed to be done. All this talk would get us nowhere, we would understand each other better but understand doesn't save Edo. We're stuck in this limbo one of us try to do the things that need to be done but the other pulls us back into this purgatory. We're together and happy but we're miserable at the same time. It's like that stupid song from that boy band whose name I can't remember. I feel with or without you. I wonder what's worse purgatory or hell? You're not suffering but you'll never be happy either. I'm so confused, I've said that a lot but I am. I don't know what to do? I want to stay with him but I can't.

Some please help me? Give me some advice anything that would make this decision any easier. God I've asked for a lot of things over the course of my life; a pony, master to lay off, bringing my master back to life all those things are peanuts compared to this.

Please give me a sign.

It doesn't have be neon pink with howler monkeys with bazookas on it. It just has to be something. It could be even vague but not that vague I'm not very perceptive as you already know.

Nothing, no thunder clouds or screaming or anything that could help me. If I wasn't so busy petting Kamui (that sounded really weird) whose hair was as soft as puppy ears I would have screamed waving my arms around like psycho.

_BANG!_

A crate fell over empting its contents all over the floor. Kamui didn't seem to notice it at all. On a pirate ship you'd expect there to be crates of things like guns bullets and rum but water bottles? I guess water is necessary there's none in space except for space ice. Why don't they just get there water from the ice-I'm getting off topic. One of the bottles tipped over spilling water all over the floor (not really all over but you get the idea). Seeing the water flow across the ship made me think of the rivers back home. I was finally hit with in the head with an arrow known by some as a sign.

There's a time to fight the current and there's a time to ride the waves.

It's a saying back home but you guys already know this since most of the people reading this can speak English. Anyways I finally understood what I needed to do.

"Kamui"

I lifted him off my chest and sat him up straight.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me from protecting Edo and there isn't anything I can do that can stop you from attacking so Edo. So let's just let each other go"

"What? No! You're staying here!"

"Kamui lets postpone our battle for now. When you set foot on earth soil I will find you and I will do everything in my power to stop you."

"I can't-"

I silenced him with a kiss pushing him to the ground. He instantly responded to the kiss wrapping one arm around my waist and the other against the back of my head deepening the kiss. Usually I would call myself a slut for doing this but since I wasn't going to see him for a while I'll let it slide.

"Kamui"

I said breaking the kiss only to be forced into another one. I let myself be kissed but I ignored the tongue running across my lips. This wasn't the time for a make-out session.

"Sorry Kamui"

"Daydra?"

Before he could react I held down on a pressure point on his neck for a few seconds. My grandfather taught it to me. It's an old trick soldiers used to force themselves into getting some sleep. He maybe a Yato but his body structure was just like a humans. In only three seconds he was out like a light. I know it's a cheap shot but what else am I supposed to do.

"I'll make it up to you I promise"

I whispered in his ear.

Standing up I him up (like a princess) and placed him in a nice comfortable position. So it looked like he was taking a nap instead of passing out. He had such a cute sleeping face; I'm going to miss him. Pushing those thoughts aside I got onto a ship and somehow flew myself home.

***********************3 MONTHES LATER*********************************

It was summer once again. It was hot, muggy and those damn cicadas wouldn't shut up. Still it was refreshing to have a peaceful day after all the crap I've been through. Flying a ship is a lot harder than it looks. I sadly crashed into so large building but on the bright side it got me in direct contact Shinsengumi. I was yelled at by Hijikata a lot and I was hit with a chair a lot. Once he finished his rant on what a dumbass I was he finally listened to what I had to say.

When I told them that the Harusame/Kiheitai were coming to Edo they were like Fuck no and I was all like (America) Fuck Yeah. After several minutes of trading no's yeah's and fuck's back in forth they finally understood that I was serious. Of course there was nothing I could really do to help for I didn't know _when _or _how_ they were going to attack. I was sad that I couldn't offer more (Hijikata was yelling at me) but Kondo said that knowing that they will come is more than enough. It means that we will just have to be on our guard. He is a very nice man I can see why is the commander. I told Gin but he told me to buzz off the weather lady was on and I couldn't tell Kagura about it. He had his serious face on so I kept my word.

Daisuke, Reiko and Ryusuke were glad to see me home. They yelled until my ears bled about how worried they were but I didn't mind. I missed them too; Reiko even bought chocolate cake to celebrate. I even truly told them about Kamui and stuff. Daisuke was shocked, Reiko was glad that I had finally found a man but was shocked about the whole Harusame trying to kill us thing and Ryusuke was jealous that I was playing big sister for someone else.

The final battle? It was fucking awesome. There were explosions, sword battles, epic one-liners man you should have been there. Gin was standing in the mist of it all looking like the bad-ass hero I knew he was. Where was I? I fought too of course, Kagura and I fought Kamui. It was really hard and he shattered my right leg, he was pretty pissed at me for leaving him like that. Event truly we all passed out and the Harusame being asshole shot us after that. I was in the hospital for two months while Kagura the lucky bitch was only in there for two days The Kiheitai had fallen but so had the Shogun. Japan was now a purely democratic country with the royal family being only there for the same reason the English royal family was still around. Edo was now Tokyo why? I have honestly no idea but it sounds better than Edo (don't tell Daisuke I said that).

And Kamui? I haven't seen him since the battle but I have a feeling that I would see him very soon. A dark shadow block my vision, a tall male figure with bandages covering his entire face came in through my window.

"Hello there Umibozu-san, aren't you supposed to be retired on your home planet?"

It's true Kagura's dad retired to his home planet but strangely "Umibozu" was still out there hunting aliens for money.

"That isn't very funny Daydra"

'Umibozu' took off his hat and bandages to reveal his light pink hair and bright blue eyes. He swished back his cloak over his shoulders showing the blue sleeve less shirt he wore underneath. Dropping his super heavy umbrella on the floor he sat down next to me (I was staring out the window). I crawled into his lap, snuggling up against him. You miss the little things more than anything, their smell the sound of their heart beating.

"You've been so mean to me lately Daydra"

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry"

He just smirks turning away as I tried to kiss him.

"You should be you even gave me this scar across on my shoulder"

He pulled back the sleeve on his right shoulder to show a dark mark. I remember how I gave it to him, he had Kagura under his foot and in desperation I grabbed a piece of metal and shoved it into his shoulder.

"How could it scar you're a-"

Then it hit me, he let the wound become a scar. He had said so himself that when a Yato allows a wound to scar it means that they care deeply about the person who gave it to them. It means they were theirs and no one else's.

It was his way of saying he loves me.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks, I've wanted him to say that for so long and now that he has I just didn't know what to do.

"No tears no tears"

He said whipping the tears away.

"I love you"

"I know"

We kissed and it was the best kissed I ever had.

"You'd better speed this up Daydra"

"Hey! I will go at my own pace!"

"I have to leave tomorrow I'll be gone for two weeks"

"Maybe I could come with you?"

"What about-"

"I'm a grown woman I can do what I want"

He simply chuckled before kissing me again. Edo-I mean Tokyo handled themselves for a month without me I think they can do it again. I'll still be here to protect it but I don't think there's anything wrong with taking a few days off to be with the one you love.

"As you wish Daydra as you wish"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Irish: That was a tough ending**

**Charlotte: It's not really an ending if you're going to write a bonus chapter**

**Irish: Not right now I need some sleep.**


	27. Bonus!

**Talking with your mouthful is rude in all countries**

**Chapter Bonus!: It's a bonus chapter does it need a title?**

**Charlotte: You should have started this weeks ago**

**Irish: Better late than never**

**Charlotte: whatever**

**Irish: I don't own Gintama**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It was supposed to be an average day. I was going to enjoy a nice day with my loving psychotic perverted Yato boyfriend. Being the new Umibozu I rarely got to see him so I try to make the most of it. Today we were supposed to go on a date on the other side of town. And by date I mean we meet at a place, eat some food then beat the ever loving crap out of some thugs. It wasn't very romantic but I don't care, I'm happy just being with him.

I wasn't happy in fact it majorly pissed me off when he fucking stood me up!

At first thought he was distracted by something so I let it go. After I waited for about twenty minutes I went off to look for him, my foot itching to meet his ass. I kept stomping around until I spotted a familiar purple umbrella on the roof of the nearby building. I jumped onto the roof ready to give me a piece of my mind.

"Kamui! What the hell-"

I stopped midway when I saw him.

He was sitting on the edge of the roof looking at something very intensely. He didn't even notice my presence. Even when I tried my hardest to sneak up on him he would always know. I placed my hand on his shoulder with his Yato reflexes he should have grabbed my hand and flipped me over.

"Kamui"

I whispered.

This time he did notice me.

"Oh hello Daydra"

He said before turning back to whatever he was looking at.

Something so amazing that he held Kamui's interest for more than fifteen seconds? This I had to see.

"What'cha looking at babe?"

Since I have officially declared Kamui my boyfriend I started calling Kamui pet names such as babe, baby doll and sweet heart (I only use that one when he's upset). He used to get mad whenever I called him those things but now he just lets them go.

He didn't answer.

I sat down beside him and looked at the battle ground below. It was once a plain old street but it was turned into a hell on earth by a Yato girl and a sadistic police officer. Yeah, you already know who they are, introductions would just be pointless.

Kamui's eyes were focused on Okita and not his sister and honestly I wasn't surprised. Okita was a powerful opponent and his experience fighting Yato made things even more interesting. I could tell from the look on his face that he was just itching to fight him.

"You shouldn't do that he's a cop after all"

I whispered playfully.

"I wouldn't kill him-maybe"

He mumbled the last word. I giggled he was just so cute!

"That's a bad idea. He is Kagura's boyfriend after al-OH SHIT!"

I instantly regretted speaking the moment the words Kagura and boyfriend came out of my mouth. I was only joking when I called him Kagura's boyfriend but joking or not I had just tied a noose around his neck. I quickly threw my arms around Kamui's neck, I felt his body shaking. I was glad that he was so protective of his little sister but I was also worried for Okita's life.

"Let go of me Daydra"

He snarled.

He was really angry.

"No"

I said burying my face into his neck.

I was trying to act as cute as possible so he would forget all about putting Okita's head on a spike. Carefully removing my arms from his neck he gave me a sweet smile and gave me a quick kiss.

"This will only take a second"

"Kamui!"

I screamed

But it was too late he jumped off the roof and into the fray. I wished I had collared that boy when I got the chance. Things would be so much better if I had him on a leash (and that can be an innuendo if you want).

"Kamui! What the fuck!"

I heard Kagura scream.

"How could you say such hateful words toward your beloved older brother"

My first thought was; Kagura! Where did you learn such words (Has to be Gin) and my second was if you're a loving brother Kamui then I'm Carmen San Diego (why did I even make that reference? I don't even remember the 90s).

I looked down from the roof; Kagura looked like she was ready to rip her brother in half Okita showed no emotion what so ever and Kamui was standing in between them with his usual smile on his face. In a blink of an eye Kamui was right in front of Okita smacking him with his umbrella sending him flying into a nearby shop.

I jumped down next to Kagura she was just as shocked as I was.

"Char!"

I knew she was mad at me. I told her how Kamui was "reformed" but she told me that it was my job to keep him out of trouble.

"Hey Kagura…"

"Don't you hey Kagura me! Why is anki attacking the sadist?"

"Uuuhhhh"

I didn't want to tell her the truth; it would only make things worse.

"What is it?"

But I don't lie so brutal honest away.

"I accidently told Kamui that Okita was your boyfriend….Don't kill me"

From the look on her face I could tell that she really wanted to.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"I WAS ONLY MAKING A JOKE!"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

I knew that Kagura "hated" Okita so maybe it was a good thing that Kamui attacked him. He would be the push that would bring them together (FINALLY).

"If Kamui beats Okita's ass hard enough maybe he'll leave you alone"

I said waiting for the reaction I was hoping for.

"B-but it's MY job to kick the sadist's ass!"

I didn't get it so I had to push a little harder, I hate emotional manipulation but it was for her own good.

"You always complain Okita bothers you all the time, wouldn't it make your life easier if he left you alone?"

And there was the reaction I was looking for; confusion. She was having a mental battle on whether or not she wanted Okita to leave her alone. Oh young love, the unsure feelings, the uncontrollable sweating, and strange dream I'm so glad I don't have to go through that anymore. I felt kind of bad making Kagura go through it, she had to go through it at some point.

_BANG!_

Both Kamui and Okita came crashing out from another shop; I could hear the screams of terror coming from the hole they came out of. Lord knows what horror and awesome-ness that must have happened (and if the author wasn't such a lazy ass they would have written it). Kamui looked like he was having a blast and Okita was actually showing some emotion. His sword and Kamui's umbrella clashed together, you could hear the friction of the weapons from pressing up against each other so hard. It was interesting to watch if I didn't give a shit about the towns' people and their property I would have let them fight until they collapsed. I was secretly hoping that they would get all hot sweaty and their shirts would be torn to shreds. Gin's perverted-ness had seriously rubbed off on me. Man if Kamui and Hijikata were fighting that would be so-FOCUS!

"The sadist…is strong as aniki?"

Kagura was shocked.

To her the two strongest people in the world was Gin and her brother (her father is 3rd place) it was hard to believe that a non-sliver hair human could be as strong as Kamui. As much I love Kamui I do agree that Gin is the strongest but that doesn't mean that Okita was as strong as Kamui. Okita had the skills but he lacked the Kamui's level of power and his brutality. Okita is a cold hearted sadist (and we love him) but he is nothing compared to Kamui. Yes I am rather biased; I have to stand by my man!

"No way Kamui is a thousand times stronger!"

"Hey!"

"Does that mean you want Okita to win?"

I was doing my best to hold in my smirk but after seeing the look on her face I just couldn't help myself.

"Char!"

"So I'll take that as a yes"

"N-no!"

"So you want Kamui to win?"

"NO!"

"Someone has to win here they can't just cancel each other out. So which it?"

"No one!"

"Someone has to win!"

"Yeah and it's me!"

She yelled before jumping into the fray.

She jumped in between the boys trying to kick and punch both of them. Both boys were trying to get her out of the way so they could fight each other. She was like the third wheel on a date, she was trying to "join in" but it's obvious that she even be there in the first place. She was acting like a bratty kid but as the same time she was a bratty kid (so was Kamui and Okita).

All three of them kept fighting until both of the boys suddenly stopped. Both of them had their arms crossed glaring daggers at Kagura.

"Hey what's the big idea!"

Kagura shouted still not getting it.

"Beat it China, go play with your dog or something"

"No way!"

"Leave little sister"

"Go blow yourself!"

You have no idea how weird that sounded in Japanese. Kamui turned to me giving to that charming smile of his and I knew that he wanted me to do something for him.

"Daydra will you please take my sister home"

"I don't wanna leave!"

"Go home China this is an adults only party"

He makes it sound like a peep show. Do they have peep shows in Japan? Never mind-this is like the time I had a conversation with some guy back home about where Canadian strippers put their money because there are like two dollar coins. I never did find out but I guess I'll never know unless they put it on _Wikipedia_.

Either out of love, pity or bother I decided to help him.

"Come on Kagura let's let them have their circle jerk in peace"

"Circle what?"

"NOTHING!"

She didn't need to know that. Umibozu was already mad at Gin and I for "corrupting" Kagura. Personally I think it's because she watches adult shows (not porn) all the time. One time she learned the word twat and used it in all her sentences. She had no idea what it meant but she thought it was cool. The only way to get her to stop was to tell her that it was a racial slur for alien.

"What did you say Char?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come on I'll treat you to dangos"

"FOOD!"

A sure fire way to get a Yato to do what you want is to promise them food.

*******************************Later*******************************

Several hours later after losing a lot of yen. Kagura ordered some much food that I had to pay for it with my debit card and it would nothing less than a gift from God if I had any money left on it. Not only that I didn't spend any time with Kamui I also cleaned out my bank account.

I sat on the roof of my house dangling my legs off the roof. Ed-Tokyo has gotten so busy lately; sky scrapers were popping up like weeds. There were so many lights you couldn't even see the stars anymore. I miss them; they were different than the ones I saw back home.

"Lonely Daydra?"

Kamui said appearing out of nowhere.

He sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around me he pulled me into his body. Even though I was angry at him I snuggled up against him.

"How was your battle?"

I noticed that his clothes were torn in several places and cuts on his body that were already almost healed. He had taken a lot more damage but he was hiding it from me, he hates it when I fuss over his wounds. He says that it makes him feel weak.

"I couldn't kill him so it wasn't that much fun but he certainly kept me amused"

"Did you scare him away from your precious little sister?"

At this point he had started to play with my hair (oddly it's shorter than his).

"For now but that man can't take a hint"

If one was to describe Kamui the word subtle would never be used. So if he was trying to get something everyone and I mean everyone would hear it.

"I think he was ignoring the hint"

"I think so too"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Kill him of course"

"You can't you'll get in trouble"

"Not if I get caught"

"Can we please stay out of trouble for a little while? I want to spend time with you without talking to you behind bars"

"Human jails could never hold me"

"I've already taken down all your old wanted because sluts were ogling them I don't want to take down more"

He laughed and made my body shake with him.

"Jealous Daydra?"

"No just annoyed"

"With me?"

"Who else would I be annoyed with?"

"Can you stop?"

"No! I intend to be annoyed with you for a while so don't think you can get any kisses from me"

He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. He had his battle face on; he showed his cruel smirk and his deep eyes. He pressed his lips against mine; he didn't release me until he knew my lips were fully bruised.

"If you won't give them then I'll just take them."

He always sends shivers down my spine when he talks like that.

"Alright I'll stop being mad at you so let go"

"No I want to play with you"

"Kamui!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Irish: So yeah that's it**

**Charlotte: It's been fun everybody PEACE!**


End file.
